Survivor
by Delyth the Storyteller
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN-When Artemis Jones joins the party of the Tri-Cities with Mercy and the gang, what will happen to them?Their futures are changed and Misty has a past that no one can figure out.-Rated M for language & violence! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercy Thompson series! All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor<strong>

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Free of Pain**_

**Everything hurts.**

**I shifted in my cell, my body screeching as agony fired up again with my movement. The walls of my cell were covered in my blood, the floors having individual pools of the red liquid that belonged inside me. The rusty smell made me nauseous and even though I tried countless times to stop my attackers, to get away, they always got me. Inflicting their sharp claws at my flesh like the mad dogs they are. I flinched slightly as the boy beside me made a screeching noise with his sneakers, and relaxed when I didn't hear the door open to reveal another guy with the drugs they used on the boys beside me. **

"**Artemis?" A boy whispered nervously across from my cage. **

**I opened my fiery blue eyes to look at him. His brown hair was matted and caked with old blood, his oversized T-shirt almost covering his shorts that were ripped up and raggedy. The boy's gray eyes were deep and filled with pain and sorrow. The wolf boy was pale and I could see that there was an urgency in his drawn gaze. I frowned slightly as I waited for him to tell me with a hint of impatience. I wanted to rest and heal while I could, not just sit here and **_**wait**_** for this boy to talk.**

"**I overheard the guards, they said that they were going to take you somewhere," he finally stated after I had to wait for five minutes for him to get up his courage. **

"**Where? Did they say where?" I asked, sitting up and leaning against the hard wall behind me. I absently play with my torn shirt, panicking inside and showing nothing on my face. I noticed that my hands were healing a lot faster now since two days ago they were being shredded apart by a werewolf's teeth.**

"**They were talking about picking up Mac at someplace down in Finley," he told me, darting his eyes back to the door then to the camera worriedly.**

**This is not good.**

_**What an understatement, Misty.**_** I told myself snidely. Mac was another werewolf, my friend too, and he escaped back at the outskirts of the Tri-Cities, but I knew he wouldn't get too far. If he was in Finely then it would be an easy grab, but I guess why he didn't jut head on north was because he wanted to catch the killer of his girlfriend. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was probably him that killed her, but he would have denied it anyway so what would it matter? I sighed inwardly as I thought over how I would escape. At the time when Mac escaped, I was too weak to go with him and I basically had to threaten his life to run. What would be the point of trying to escape if you were slowed down by dead weight? I mean I'm a werewolf, and have been for five years since I was Changed and kidnapped from Mississippi, I can heal as fast as the next the guy, but the condition I was in was close to death. I'm kinda surprised that I survived this treatment I've been given ever since the first time I was here. Ever since I was thirteen, they—the people who did this to me, the werewolves that have tortured me so the scientists could have their stupid results—have made sure that I would survive which is why they hoped I would be a werewolf and not die like most females do when undergoing, or trying to undergo, the Change.**

**Sometimes it sucks being a girl.**

**The door to our cages screeched open and we all flinched at the high pitch sound, both in fear and in pain. I cringed into the corner, quietly snarling at myself for showing weakness, but I rather look weak until I get my chance to show them that I am **_**not **_**weak. **_**Always wait until you see a weakness, a vulnerable spot, Misty-Girl. Wait for the right moment to strike and go all out for it,**_** my father's voice echoed inside my head as the men that stepped inside the large rectangular room that held seven cages with seven frightened werewolves—all them boys except for me. They opened the door to my prison and, in long strides, they grabbed me by my long brown hair and dragged me out of my cage. The men put something over my face with the smell of grapes radiating off the towel. I held my breath as long as I could, slamming my eyes close as I tried to keep from breathing in the tranquilizer, but in the end I had to breathe and darkness welcomed me as I gasped in the grape scented air. **

* * *

><p><strong>I awoke to the frantic beating of a boy's heart and the scent of fear and anger in the air, along with my old blood. I blinked my eyes slowly as three men looked down at me with slight smiles on their crazed faces. Two of them were human, the other one was Moon crazed and a werewolf. The werewolf grabbed me by my forearm with biting force that hurt, but I refused to cry out instead I snarled at the werewolf that's eyes were glinting slightly with the Hunt. His face was healthy and ruddy as he shoved me out the opened van's door and into the night air. I breathed it in and with horror, I saw Mac in front of me. His eyes were shocked as they met mine and he gave a warning growl to my kidnappers. I tilted my face up and saw a coyote there, standing on the roof of a Scooby-Doo painted van. I quickly darted my gaze down then told myself that I was crazy to believe that that coyote could help us.<strong>

**I gritted my teeth and waited for my chance for my surprise attack. Mac saw the determination in my eyes and he turned to look at the man to my left with the gun held tightly in his hands and pointed at him.**

"**Just come with us, son. It's easy for us, for you, and for her." The other human man held his gun to my forearm and I tried to keep my nose from wrinkling up with my upper lip in a snarl. The man smiled slightly and continued, "The drugs were helping, kid, they were close to ridding you of that curse."**

**I couldn't help but growl at that one. **_**To hell they were workin', you motherfucker!**_

**The 'wolf snarled at me, biting me on the shoulder as he said, "Be quiet, princess, or when we get back you and I can have some fun." **

**I cringed away from that and I almost elbowed him in the freakin' gut if Mac hadn't of answered the man in a growling tone, "They weren't working, they were making me sick. I'm not going back with you."**

"**And what are you going to do? It's cold out here, kid, and those rags aren't going to keep you warm in this weather." He had the chiding tone of a father and his face was eager, his eyes too bright to fit his voice. I stifled another growl and focused on the teeth that were still in my shoulder. I'm going to break those damn teeth of his along with his balls.**

**Mac answered with hint of hope and confidence in his voice, "I have a job here, she'll let me sleep here if I ask."**

**He shook his head sadly, a sympathetic smile on his lips as he replied in that same fatherly tone that was getting on my last nerve. "Didn't you know, kid? She's one of us. She called us to come and get you."**

**Mac's shoulders sagged in defeat and I watched the coyote give a silent snarl as it glared down at the man. **_**Now,**_**I thought. I elbowed the werewolf hard in his gut and jerked us behind so I could get out of the other gunman's range. Darting forward again I kneed my other captor hard behind his kneecaps, making him collapse with a yelp of pain. Mac jumped away from a bullet that whistled by my ear and made contact with the bus. I winced as it made that humming noise and spun around on my heel to keep an eye on the two humans. The coyote had jumped off the bus and grabbed the werewolf's throat with its teeth. She was still being chased by the werewolf keeping it away from us as he continued to bleed out. **_**Idiot, you need to clot the wound or you'll bleed out…Scratch that, just bleed out, that'll make my life easier, just don't eat the friendly coyote.**_

**I grinned as I lunged for the gun that was at my feet, holding it steady like my father had taught me and pointed it at the men. The man that had been speaking and wasn't on the ground groaning from a busted kneecap was watching us warily. I pulled the trigger and missed him on purpose so Mac could grab the gun and destroy it. When one is faced with two angry werewolves and have no weapon your only option is to run. Very fast and hope that they don't come looking for you. He helped his companion to the car and floored it, nearly crashing into the light pole and hitting the coyote on his way. **

**I collapsed on the ground, gasping as my body's pains finally caught up with me. Mac slid down the bus until he touched the ground, his chocolate eyes worried as they watched me. I swallowed a few times as I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bus. I heard the click of nails on pavement edge closer to us and immediately tensed until I heard Mac sigh in relief. I opened one eye and met the eyes of the coyote that…had human thoughts and emotions in their dark depths. I blinked in surprise and stood up to follow both Mac and the she-coyote to the run down garage that must be where Mac was working.**

"**Mac? Who is that?" I asked in a rough voice. Man, did I need some water.**

"**I think it's Mercy—Mercedes Thompson the Volkswagen mechanic." He elaborated when I just gave him a confused look. I chuckled at the name and leaned against the door frame of her shop. Mercy shifted in front of us and I laughed out loud as Mac blushed and turned his head to the opposite side to give her some time to put on some clothes. I watched her casually—having seen a lot of naked men and forced to show more skin when I Changed for five years, I really didn't mind—as she quickly dived into her clothes. She had shoulder length dark hair that looked black in this lighting with muscular arms and body. I saw a quick flash of tattoos by her naval as she fixed her shirt and when she met my eyes with her dark ones, I felt my wolf growl in warning. I quickly chided her at that and stuck out my hand for her to shake.**

"**My name is Artemis Jones, but you can call me Misty or Mist. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand once and told me her name in the same business like tone that I used.**

"**Mercedes Thompson. How do you know Mac?" She asked as turned on the lights of her shop. The walls were old and some of the plaster was peeling off, but it was warmer in here than it was out there. I watched as Mercy grabbed a pair of keys off the key rack before coming back outside with us. I looked at the shelves and carts that had various of tools and boxes that probably had a miscellaneous of car parts. **

"**I've been at that hellhole for five years before he showed up to the party. He and I were beside each other and I helped him get a hold of himself the first night he was there." I told her as I helped her open the garage's metal doors. "So, I am to assume that Wolf Boy is dead?" When she nodded her affirmative I continued, "How are we going to get 'im?" **

**She smiled down at my slightly shorter form and answered in my same Southern drawl, "Well, we're gonna pick him up and put it in the back of this bus. Ready?"**

* * *

><p><strong>I groaned as I sat back down again, panting slightly as I tried to get more air to my screaming body. I sighed as something cool touched my dry lips and opened my eyes to look at the cup of water Mercy offered me. I smiled my thanks and gulped it down, ignoring my wolf as she begged me to eat the corpse only a few yards away. I held the cup out to Mercy and she took it, quickly heading over to the sink and filling it up once more. Mac stared at the body with such intensity that I knew his wolf was egging him on to take the meat that was just laying in front of his nose. <strong>

"**No, Mac," I said sharply, moving to block his view of the body. He snarled at me and I glared down at him, my shirt sticking to my back from my sweating after helping lift the corpse to the bus. I snapped my fingers in his face and sat right in his view, kicking him in the shin each time he tried to look around me. He glowered but he didn't make a move to shove me away and lunge for the body to become a cannibal. That's what we needed, a werewolf boy going cannibalistic.**

"**Mac, Misty. I need to call my friend—he can help us better than I can." I heard Mercy say in a calm voice as Mac and I continued to stare at each other with cool gazes that could have turned a pool of water to ice. I felt Mercy touch my shoulder as she chided Mac softly, "Mac, behave and let Misty sleep. She could use some rest, don't you think?"**

**He sagged into the wall and I felt Mercy's hand loosen its hold on my shoulder. I glanced up at her, ignoring the sweat that fell in my eyes as I did so. "Who are you calling?"**

"**The local Alpha, he'll be able to help a lot more than I can. You should probably shift—you'll heal better that way," she told me as she turned towards the phone. Mac lunged for her hand and I slammed into him**—**both of us hitting the nearest shelf with a mighty crash that rattled my clenched teeth. Mac blinked up at me in surprise and I got up from my position and sat in his lap in a last ditch effort to keep him from lunging at the nearest thing. He'd have to shove me off—and I'm a hell a lot stubborn than he is, trust me—to get anywhere.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked, still blinking in surprise at the sudden act of Misty-is-goin'-to-sit-on-you-to-keep-your-ass-still-until-further-notice.**

"**So help me, Alan MacKenzie Frazer, I will cut off your damn balls if you don't keep **_**still**_** for five fucking minutes. I have no more patience and I am this close to knocking you out." When he tried to protest I interrupted him, "I'm not kiddin', Alan. You stay still or I'm gonna find a knife somewhere in this shop and do a little surgery. Got it?"**

**He nodded hesitantly then frowned as he realized something. "Mercy said you have to change."**

"**That she did, but can I trust you long enough to let me change?" I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as I stared hard into his eyes. When he nodded I slowly got up and moved away into a corner to keep from hurting someone since the Change is painful and might take me awhile, what with my injuries. Mercy watched the whole exchange with an amused smile before finally turning to the phone again. **

**When I said that 'it might take awhile', I didn't mean that it'll take me a long time, even if I was a-okay, I phase faster than anyone. I never questioned it because I thought all werewolves could shift as fast I could, but I was wrong because I witnessed Mac's first Change and all of the other werewolves that were around my cell. I didn't know when they first kidnapped me five years ago that werewolves aren't suppose to change fast—or control lightning. I blame my mother's side of the family for that, but I guess I wouldn't have survived the Change if my father didn't give me the recessive gene of a werewolf. I don't understand it that much, but when I asked an old werewolf that was guarding me one night he explained everything to me about werewolves and witches, etc. I even shared a few theories about my family and its heritage. He was nice to me and he seemed to not like how I was being treated—apparently female werewolves are rare and are sometimes spoiled. I didn't catch his name, but I was glad I had atleast one werewolf man that would possibly spring me out. **

**I took off my clothes and began the pain that was amped on my already abused body.**

**My back bowed as muscles and bones shifted to adjust to a new size and shape. My spine lengthened until it became a hairless tail, my legs buckled as joints and bones changed positions. The feeling of each pop of my joints and shift of bones moving into a different arrangement made my flesh crawl with distaste. I never liked that part of the Change, no matter how fast it was, I could still feel it. My nails lengthened and curled slightly, my hands and fingers adjusted into paws, as did my feet. I felt my mouth elongate and my jaw popped as canines replaced blunt human teeth. My skin began to itch as fur sprouted and flowed over flesh. ****My tongue lolled out to the side as I panted from the pain. My curled brownish-black tail curled into the shelter of my legs. I heaved one more time before forcing myself to stand on my silver paws and stood still to wait for my brain to adjust to four legs rather than two. When I felt like I wouldn't wobble I picked up my folded clothes in my teeth and trotted over to Mercy and Mac. Mercy turned her head to the sound of my claws clicking against the concrete floor and gaped. If a werewolf can chortle then I just did.**

**I casually looked at the water that was a few feet away from me. I noticed absently that my black and brown splattered body was matted with my blood and my right silver flank was bleeding and it burned as I took another step to my friends. I ignored the blood emanating from my shoulder and took a look at my face. I saw my brown blue speckled eyes glitter back at me as they showed anticipation rather than fear or panic that I was bound to feel later. **

"**Wow, Mac, you didn't tell me she was cute in wolf form," Mercy said, giggling as I pulled my ears—including the bent one—down as I flushed inwardly at the compliment. **

_**I guess that's what Mac would talk about when I'm busy shifting and Mercy—**_

**I tilted my head to the road as I heard tires pull to the parking lot. I growled in warning as I turned my body to face the threat head on. I felt Mercy pat my head as she told us both in a calm voice that reminded me of my mother to calm down and stay inside the garage.**

"**Is that who you called?" Mac asked hopefully, as we both awaited for her answer stiffly.**

"**It's not his car," she said, moving towards the door and before she took a step outside she gave us a bright smile. "Adam must have called Elizaveta Arkadyevna, the pack's witch." **

_**Hm…I wonder if they use her often or just when Mercy makes a mess,**_** I thought as I sat back on my haunches to wait for her to come back. I watched Mac at the corner of my eye, but I ended up dozing slightly with my tail wrapped around Mac's body and my head in his lap. His hand slid over my fur and I purred in content. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Adam Hauptman," I heard Mercy say to someone, probably the infamous Tri-Cities' Alpha, then I began to wonder why I felt the cold, hard concrete beneath my head instead of Mac's warm thigh. I bolted upright and nearly knocked Mercy down because Mac was attached to her leg like she was his life preserver in the stormy waters. "This is Mac and his friend Artemis Jones."<strong>

**I backed away from Mac and Mercy snarling at myself for being so stupid. I looked at the Alpha that was pulsing with rage and such intensity that I cringed away from him too. Adam Hauptman wasn't very tall, but he didn't need to be. He looked genetically dark skinned with high cheek bones and cropped brown hair that was all tidy and neat. His dark brown eyes were lightening to a bright icy gold and I kept my eyes to his chin rather than his eyes since his wolf was so close to the surface. I've never seen an Alpha before, but this one looked very intense and from his body posture, I have to say that he might have been in a war before he was Changed. He stood tall and stiffly as he watched us, his eyes cold and calculating as he watched me then Mac. I swallowed again and moved towards him instead of to my corner. **

**Adam's face suddenly changed, his eyes turned soft as they stared at Mac and Mercy. He saw what I had seen, a young werewolf—very **_**new**_** werewolf, for that matter—was staking his claim on possible food/mate. I almost groaned at that, but I couldn't really argue with my wolf sometimes and I'm pretty sure when she chose a mate, there would be no arguments, whatsoever. **

"**Mercy, come here," Adam said in a gentle tone. He watched as Mercy looked down then glance back up to meet his eyes. **

**She tried to take a step forward and nearly fell in her failed attempt. Mac had a good grip on her leg if she was going to fall if she wiggled just the tiniest bit. "Uhm…I can't. I'm kind of stuck."**

**Adam swore under his breath and I moved into place where I could easily lunge at Mac once Mercy got out of the way. "For a smart girl, you sure are stupid. I can't call him to me because I don't have a bond with him. Do you know his real name?" Adam glanced over at me, his eyes dark as they watched me slide into a crouch, not too obvious that Mac would see it. He gave me a slight nod that was barely noticeable—I even had trouble catching it—before he flicked his gaze over to Mac again.**

"**Mac, what's your real name?" Mercy asked as she looked down at Mac. **

"**Alan," he stated dreamily as he looked up at Mercy in wonder. "Alan MacKenzie Frazer after my grandfather who died a week before I was born." I watched impatiently now as Mac shifted slightly until he was crouched. His upward movement lifted Mercy's shirt slightly, and I could see her tattoos again—both them a paw print—and Mac licked the skin that was exposed. To an outsider that would look like something sensual, but in werewolf society, I'm told, the stomach is a vulnerable spot for a predator. I growled quietly to myself as Mac whispered against her light tanned skin. "You smell nice."**

"**Alan," Adam said with a twist of his mouth as he tasted the name out, "Alan MacKenzie Frazer, come here to me."**

**Mac jerked his head towards Adam at the force behind the last words and growled. He hunched into Mercy, his body tight and showing the beginning signs of aggression as he snarled in Adam's direction. "Mine."**

**Adam growled, "No, she is **_**mine**_**."**

_**Whoa, **__**talk about awkward.**_

**Mercy didn't seem to mind Adam's claiming, but she seemed to mind Mac's because she grabbed the nearest crowbar and slammed it into Mac's shoulder. With a cry of pain he let go of her and I winced in sympathy as I heard his bone crack. I lunged for him when I saw Mercy get out of his grasp. We slammed into the ground together and I had quick flash of déjà vu as I put my paw on the center of his chest. He opened his eyes and whined at the pain coming from his broken shoulder, but I had no sympathy for him right then. He blinked up at me and shook his head as he tried to clear it from the wolf's instincts.**

**I felt Adam touch my shoulder—a signal for me to move out of his way. I did what he asked and sat by Mercy as Adam picked the boy up by his chestnut hair. His hands were covering his face and he whined as he apologized to no one in particular. I lowered my head to the ground as I tried to not growl my protest at Adam. Why, you ask? I don't really know. **

"**Poor kid," he said, his voice still soft as he met my eyes then Mercy's. "We're lucky he's so new or he probably would have Changed just to get his 'food'."**

**I gave a toothy grin in Mac's direction as Adam set him down to rest on his knees. He didn't smile back, but his mouth gave a little twitch as he concentrated on me rather than the body only a couple of yards away now. **

"**How bad was she? Is she as new as Alan?" Adam asked Mercy, he frowned as he watched me close my eyes tiredly. "You can tell us about yourself later, Artemis. You just take a nap, okay?"**

_**You don't have to tell me twice.**_

**I lifted one brown-blue colored eye to look at them before letting unconsciousness taking me under its dark waters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope ya'll enjoyed this first chapter to Survivor. I'd think that little button that says "Review this Chapter" looks very fun to push. Don't you think? You know you want to push it…It looks so much fun :O<strong>_

_**Well, anywho, I'll post the next chapter maybe today or sometime later this upcoming week.**_

_**Until then!**_

_**~199doodlebug~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercy Thompson series! All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs! I only own Misty and any other character I decide to make! **_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Survivor <em>

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Surprise Attack**_

"—**going to figure this out, right, Adam?" A deep Southern accent drawled, waking me from my sleeping. I opened an eye and, to my surprise, I was in a living room with Mac beside me resting on his haunches like a trained dog. I looked around me and saw that every person in the room was a werewolf, that is, except the retreating girl that was toting a camera bag and heading outside in the night air. **

**I stood up until I was sitting and looked up at Adam to see his body language to decide if the male that spoke was against us or not. Adam was relaxed in that business suit of his, he wasn't taunt or showing any signs of aggression, but I couldn't just rely on his body language though. I searched for the 'wolf that spoke and it was quite obvious with the cowboy boots he had on that he was from the South like me. I wasn't sure where he was from, but he sounded oddly Texan. I felt a gentle hand rub my ears and leaned against the touch without thinking about my action or deciding who it was. I found out two seconds from my nose after I leaned into it that it was Adam. He noticed that I was awake and I guess I looked a little stiff next to Mac who was relaxed and didn't seem to care that Adam's pack was staring him down. **

"**About time you woke up to join the party," he told me, apparently amused by my groggy self. I wagged my tail in response and turned to look back at the pack. Adam patted my head one more time before standing to his full height and addressing the man that asked the question. "Yes, but for right now, we need to get these two settled in first until we do anything drastic. Now that you've met them and—I hope—won't go hunting them down if you smell them—" A few chuckles from them. "we'll bring them in the pack next full moon."**

**That being said, the same girl came back and came up to Adam, a wide grin on her face as she told him, "Mercy says that you should send me over more often."**

**He frowned, "So she can plot against me again?"**

**She giggled, but didn't answer. She turned to look at Mac, but when she saw me standing she smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Jesse, Adam's daughter. It's nice to finally have a girl that's about my age."**

**I smirked, proud that I was three years older than the Alpha's daughter. Her hair was a bright orange, hurting my eyes with its neon color and curly that it hugged her face. She wore enough make-up that it should have been illegal, but she didn't seemed to be bothered by all the werewolves that practically hovered over her. **

_**Overly protective much?**_

**She rolled her brown eyes at them and touched my scruff with a gentle hand. She rubbed my fur there before nudging me in the direction of the stairs with her foot. I trotted beside her, Mac staying beside Adam and the others while Jesse and I had some quality girl time. As we went up the stairs she took me to the very end of the hallway that had two different doors, one of them was hers and the one straight ahead was a guest room. She opened her door and with practice eased she dodged over the clutter of clothes and other junk that was on her floor. I kept myself from smirking at the disgrace it was in. **

"**I have some clothes that could probably fit you." She grabbed a shirt from her closet and a pair of shorts and set them in my powerful jaws. "I'll wait outside for you to get finish. Just tell me when you're good, 'kay?"**

**I nodded my head and she smiled one more time before heading out of the room to wait outside the door.**

**Shifting back to human form is always faster because by the time I Change back, I'm pretty much healed. I barely felt the sliding of my bones and the popping of my joints under my flesh as it began. My muzzle and tail retreated along with the warm fur. The sharp claws turned into human fingers and blunt nails. My legs buckled and became human feet and hands. I could feel one of my shoulders pop painfully as I tried to sit up, ignoring the exertion it caused. I blinked a few times as I tried to adjust to the dim lighting with somewhat human eyes rather than the wolf's vision. I grabbed the bra and clasped it on before diving into the shirt Jesse gave me. I don't like to wear shorts without underwear on, but I'd have to deal until I get the chance to go shopping for some clothes. I did my best ignore the scars that made themselves known on my skin as I walked past the mirror on Jesse's dresser. My glittering dark blue eyes reflected back at me as I saw the slash marks on my face once more. My body was abused so much that it would have killed me if I had remained human. I sighed as I touched one silvery scar that started at my right eyebrow and ended at my left jaw line. I was about the same height as Jesse and probably will stay that way until I die, but despite the scars I was tanned and I looked kinda edgy. I liked that part, but it didn't mean crap that I looked…I don't even have a word for it.**

**I sat down shakily on the floor by the dresser, leaning against it for support as I tried to get a hold of myself and avoid this panic attack. You might say that just because you have scars from old attacks that I shouldn't have panic attacks, well, buddy, I have moments and flash backs each time I look at them. I can almost feel—see it happening to me again, the wolf's razor sharp canines grabbing flesh and shredding it, their claws going for my throat to end me, but missing by mere inches. I took a lungful of air and stopped my shaking long enough to call Jesse back in to her room. She came in and stopped, her mouth open wide in horror as she saw my scars. I gnashed my teeth together and flicked my side bangs in my face to try and hide the ones on my face. She came to me and threw her arms around my neck, squeezing hard as she told me how sorry she was for what happened to me. I swallowed back my tears and squeezed her back. After a while of hugging she stood up and heaved me up as well.**

"**Dad said you were eighteen, but you don't look it. Though, I guess it's because you were Changed when you were thirteen, right?" She asked, taking my hand again to lead me down the stairs. I nodded giving a tight smile as she squeezed my hand again. "Well, you're safe here now. You want something to eat? I think we have some left over pizza from last night."**

"**That'd be nice," I drawled as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I could hear Adam and a few others speaking in the living room, but it grew quiet when Jesse led me pass the doorway. I saw Mac whine and he followed us to the kitchen. I swallowed hard and thought of something else to worry about rather than thinking of why it grew quiet in there. **

"**Hey, Jesse," the same man that woke me up said. He paused as he made note of me, but didn't stay silent for long. He smiled as he introduced himself, "I'm Warren, and the only cowboy in this pack." **

**I grinned back, holding out my hand to him (the one that wasn't being squeezed to death). "Nice to know that I'm not the only Southern **_**chica**_** around here; I'm Misty."**

"**You know Spanish?" Jesse let go of my hand and headed to the fridge to pull out a pizza box. She took a few slices of pizza out and onto a plate before sticking it into the microwave. Warren leaned against the counter watching me curiously as Mac shoved his head between my hand so I was forced to pet him. **_**Greedy, pup.**_

"_**Si, mi amiga.**_**" I smirked and sat on the counter by Warren as the microwave beeped again. Jesse took out my food and handed it to me and leaned against the isle as I took my first bite of pizza. "That's all one can do when's she's five and lived in **_**México**_** for three years."**

**Warren raised an eyebrow in question as I fed Mac a piece of my crust. He laid at my feet and huffed once as he closed his eyes. I watched him in amusement when he wagged his tail and laughed at Warren's face as his eyes widened suddenly. "So you met Mac a few months ago? What exactly happen there, at that place you were taken to?"**

"**They were druggin' the 'wolves around me with somethin' that had silver in it. I don't know what it did…but whatever it did it made them go crazy, yet when they did a test run with me—meaning they put me in the same room with them and let them chase me like some damn rabbit—those who were drugged were slower to react, but the ones that weren't…" I stiffened and looked down at the werewolf that lay at my feet. I ignored the little shiver that went through me and took another big bite of my pepperoni pizza. "Anyway, those drugs got through the werewolf's system and they lasted a good while, too."**

"**How long?" His eyes turned an icy gold and I heard Jesse shift her weight as she stole a piece of my crust. **

"**A day tops for those who just started it, like Mac. He'd be back to normal by nighttime, but the others…" I shook my head sadly, "After about a couple of years their systems began to fail and they die. That's why they keep buying more of 'em or sending werewolves to go turn some humans on their own. Mercy said something about a Chicago Alpha named Leo, right?" He nodded and I continued with my hunch. "I remember that name… I heard one of the humans there talk about him. They said that he had one wolf that they really wanted to experiment on, but he wouldn't give her up… Omega they said."**

"**Omega?" I heard Adam say from somewhere behind me, but I ignored his presence and went on.**

"**Then they wondered what I was, because whenever those wolves weren't drugged out of their minds, they were calm. Then one of them said that I couldn't be an Omega 'cuz all I wanted to do—when I got the chance—was to kill 'em."**

**Adam touched my shoulder and I jumped, not expecting the touch, dropping my plate that Warren caught so it wouldn't fall on a sleeping Mac. "Shh, Misty. We can go over theories tomorrow, but right now, I think it would be best if everyone tried to get some sleep. Jesse, you should have been in bed a good two hours ago." He frowned at his daughter and sighed when she just stood there, grinning way with her orange hair. **

**I hopped down the counter, missing Mac's unconscious form by a few inches, and tugged on Jesse's hand as she continued to grin at her father. She giggled at my impatient half-growl and finally started up the stairs with me. Adam shook his head at us before nudging Mac with a dress shoe to wake him up. Once Jesse and I made it to the hallway, she told me to sleep in the guest bedroom for now. I told her goodnight and went inside, flopping down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>There was a wet nose in the crook of my neck and I growled in annoyance when Mac didn't move it. "Mac," I whined, "Change back and get your wet nose away from me." He whined at me before complying. I got up from the messy bed and glared at the gray wolf as he began his change back. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed in defeat. He was gonna pay for that. I bounced down the stairs and paused, sniffing dramatically in the kitchen's direction as I smelled pancakes. <strong>

"**Mmmm…" I sighed, coming into the kitchen and almost making Adam drop the pan that held the sweet smelling aroma. I grinned at his almost slip up and he shook his head as he turned back to his cooking. "Mornin'."**

"**I guess Mac is phasing back?" He asked as he set a pancake on a plate. "Jesse! Time to get up!" He rolled his eyes as we heard Jesse mumble something inaudible to our sensitive ears. **

**I laughed, "I woke up to a wet nose too close to my ear, and he is."**

**With that Mac came down in sweats and a white shirt, both of which actually fit him somewhat perfectly. He grinned down at me and I glared back at his happy face. "Adam said you needed to wake up and so I thought what else to wake up a sleeping werewolf than to put a wet nose in her ear. Hey, it worked, didn't it?"**

**I growled my annoyance, but nevertheless grinned back at him just as the doorbell rang. I froze, listening, and I didn't understand what made me and my wolf afraid, but I had a bad feeling that if someone opened that door…**

**Mac jogged to open it and I screeched at him, but I was too late. "No! Don't open the—"**

**There was a quiet popping noise and the sound of Mac falling. Adam looked at me and together we edged around the hallway. I shrieked when something hard slammed into me, its sharp claws cutting me open and letting my blood fall. I kicked out blindly at whatever it was and ran up the stairs, knowing I had to get Jesse out of here or they'd take her. Another blob of fur slammed into me and I let out a snarl, twisting in its grip to throw a big golden-blue blob of magic at it. It yelped as it flew across the room and into the door. I continued up there, yelling at Jesse to hide when something sharp hit me. At the corner of my eye I saw a fluffy feather sticking out of my arm. I quickly took it out, but the effects of the drug were already hitting me and I felt myself fall backwards and into someone's rough arms. **

**They threw me into the wall and everything went black, but before it did, I saw a small white fur ball with black striations and the bluest eyes I've ever seen come curl up beside me, whining as it did so.**

* * *

><p><strong>I came to with the sounds of Adam snarling and bones breaking and furniture crashing into walls. I blinked slowly, my brain still foggy as I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't and it scared me that I didn't remember anything. Or the reason why there was a small white baby Bengal tiger curled up beside me either. Wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL IS A TIGER DOING IN WEREWOLF BUSINESS? This is fucked up. <strong>

**I looked down at the little cub's eyes and felt my heart melt in sympathy when I remembered that the person that is behind all of this, experimented on regular animals too. I guess they wanted to make guards that would be stronger than the average norm. I picked the cub up by its scruff and moved until I was leaning against the wall, my body having too much to deal with decided that it didn't want to move anymore than that. I needed to see if Jesse and Adam were okay, but I could tell that I broke a few things and I'd have to wait until my body healed. **

**Something, or someone, stepped on a piece of glass, making me jump and I gave a loud snarl in warning and nearly choked when I realized that it was Mercy. **

"**Mercy?" I called in a soft voice. She jumped out of her skin, pointing a Smith & Wesson at me like I was her enemy rather than ones that probably kidnapped Jesse and are fighting Adam. "Mercy, they took Jesse, and Mac—he's dead!" **

**She nodded rushing to my side then grinned as she saw the fur ball in my arms. "Of all the things that come here—a tiger? And not even a grown one at that." She laughed as she checked for broken bones, but from that wrinkling of the nose I saw her do, I knew she could smell the silver in my system and the blood. "You just can't get a break, huh, Mist?" **

**I shook my head sadly, "The world must hate me." **_**It should after what all I've done…**_

**She helped me up, careful of the little cat's teeth that wanted to bite her. She grinned at me, a sparkle in those dark eyes as she shared a look with me. I smiled back realizing that the young big cat was fond of me. "Of course, I find a baby big cat tiger that will grow up and probably want to eat someone. Of course, 'cuz life just wants to give me a pet, yeah, that's really nice, Life." She laughed at me and when she was sure I wasn't going to fall, she let me go. **

"**I need to check the rest of the house," she told me. **

"**Adam is upstairs finishing the last one." I told her with confidence and interrupted her response with a sudden thought I had. "How'd you know to come?"**

**Her eyes lit up with pain as she told me. "I heard a car drive off and whoever it was, they left Mac on my doorstep. I already knew he was dead and I knew that there must be something really wrong. So I came."**

**I nodded, taking a step towards the stairs. "They were the same as before. I think that son of a bitch told him about you. They probably looked up where you lived—and whaddya know, the Columbia Basin Pack Alpha lives right next door to you. So, they left a dead Mac on your doorstep to warn you off and I guess they wanted Jesse to get to Adam if he didn't act like they didn't want him to. But, I don't understand why they want him. It doesn't make any sense."**

**We climbed up the stairs and Mercy whispered her agreement, but I wasn't really paying attention to her response. I watched as the blue-gray wolf lunged again at the larger bay colored wolf. They slammed into another fainting couch that I overheard Warren and Jesse talking about when I went up the stairs to sleep. Jesse complained that they were ridiculous because no woman is going to faint on in this house unless they have a heat stroke. I yelled my agreement and laughed, but I guess no one will ever faint on that couch if its ripped into pieces and has no more decent cushions anymore. The room we were in was big with two fainting couches (one of them no longer going to be in use anymore) and a coffee table that Adam and the other wolf slammed into just as I finished that thought. I noticed the big oak dresser that held a bunch of breakable stuff in it and I started to wonder why Adam even had all of these breakable and **_**expensive**_** stuff in a werewolf home. I mean, things are bound to break easily, so why have it? **

**I shook my head as I watched Mercy raised her gun and I noticed in amusement, that Adam was under the offending werewolf. I covered my ears to save my hearing just as Mercy pulled the trigger. I chuckled once before rushing towards the Adam, he may not be my Alpha, but I hated that I caused this to him. I mean if Mac and I hadn't of come here then none of this would have happened. Jesse would still be here and probably getting ready for the day while her father would be trying to keep her in line and keeping the pack in check. He wouldn't be almost dying or probably going to be in a possible rage at the fact that he couldn't protect his daughter. I gritted my teeth together I moved the fur ball to my other arm and shoved the wolf off Adam. Mercy shot the wolf again in the head to make sure he was permanently dead while I check to make sure Adam didn't have bad injuries. **

**I should have just kicked myself for even thinking that.**

**I made a weird aggravated huff noise and glared at the dead werewolf, as if my glare would i**ncinerate** him. I touched his leg and growled again when I felt the bone separate. "Well, damn it. Bad gashes, few cracked ribs, and a broken leg. What a way to start off a perfect day, eh, Mercy?"**

**She grinned, "I'm going to see if I can catch a scent, there should be some medical supplies in the kitchen." And with that she left.**

**I touched the center of Adam's forehead, closing my eyes as I felt for his nerves and the part of the brain that started the healing process. I ignored the surprised snarl from his wolf that shared his head, and mentally, waved him away as if that would tell him I'm trying to help rather than hurt him more. My mother was a witch that knew how to heal and she taught me some things when I was younger, once we found out that I could control lightning. It was painful thinking of them, but there was no way I was ever going to be able to see them again, not like this. Not when they taught me how to be strong and to defend myself. I shook the thoughts away and focused on what I was doing. I knew better than to think when I was in somebody's head like this. I could influence them and that would be bad because all I wanted to do was to make him stop bleeding, damn it. With that angry thought, his brain responded and the deep gash over his stomach closed faster than normal, because A) lightning can both help and destroy and B) it's also fast. I exited out of his head and backed away, the little fur ball following my movement.**

**I sighed, looking down at it again. "I should name you something instead of thinking of you as either 'fur ball', 'baby cub', or 'small cat'. Hm…I wonder what gender you are, anyway?" With that, I checked and that's how coyote Mercy found me. She froze and then with yip of amusement she continued on into the next room. I laughed, "Hey! I was only seeing what gender it was! Yeesh, Mercy, you're sick. By the way, it's a she!" I heard yip again and I rolled my eyes down at the cub, a smile on my lips as I looked at those blue eyes of hers. I swear I think a light bulb appeared over my head as I "Aha-ed!". I grinned again, my mouth opening as I named her: **

"**Sapphire."**

**She purred and retreated into my arms for warmth as she fell asleep. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Adam's leg. I was afraid to set it because I barely set broken bones and I was afraid that I might make it worse so I didn't touch it. I didn't see any other thing to heal that didn't make me hesitant, so I focused on myself. I noticed that the claw marks on my back were already scabbing over and my ribs felt like they were going to shatter, but I helped myself by letting the magic that belonged to me and me alone heal them just enough to make it feel like I had a minor crack. I popped my back and groaned with relief as the tension eased there. **

**I heard Mercy come back up the stairs, in human form again, and she looked at Adam then at me. "We need to get to Montana, now. Can you help me get Adam to the truck? And…Mac. I already wrapped him up in plastic so no one would wonder why I have a dead body in my Rabbit." **

* * *

><p><strong>I was in the back with Adam and Sapphire, who were both still asleep, while Mercy drove. I was able to convince her that it would be best if we put some pillows in the back and a blanket to try and keep Adam as comfortable as possible. I didn't understand why we had to go to Montana until Mercy elaborated where we were going. <strong>_**Aspen Creek,**_** she had said as we left the Tri-Cities, **_**where the Marrok lives—the Alpha of all Alphas in the U.S.**_

**I knew who and what the Marrok was, and I understood what she meant by 'Alpha of all Alphas' as well. I had to thank the werewolf that was nice to explain everything to me. I hadn't realized that it would help me some day, but now I'm really glad that he did and I was so curious as to ask him. Mercy made a few calls, one to a German man who was both her old boss and one of the fae folk, and a vampire who's bus we used to get that Moon crazed werewolf out of the street the other night. **

**Had it just been the other night that Mac was still alive? That he was smiling and laughing this morning, minutes before he was killed? Life was fucked up that way. **

**I don't really remember dozing off, but when I came to my head was too warm. Way too warm and I could feel fur between my fingers. I could hear a soft rumble, not a growl but a quiet purr, but I did jump away, shocked that I did that—I wasn't part of Adam's pack, his wolf had no reasons as to accept me as a member unless it had something to do with me being somewhat like an Omega. I still didn't understand the genetics of it, but Adam and Darryl, Adam's second, had explained it to me. They said an Omega was a wolf that was neither dominate nor submissive. They were outside the pack structure, having all of the qualities of an Alpha except the violent attributes. They could soothe the wolf, allowing the human to have the driver's seat, but it also seemed to make others very overly protective of them because they're so charismatic. **

**Adam's wolf was definitely in control, but he wasn't going into a rampage or growling at me. I swallowed and he whined at me, nudging my hand as if he wanted me to come back over here. I knew I couldn't be an Omega, I mean I have a lot of violence in me, but his wolf… I didn't understand it, but I went back over to him, relaxing into the warmth that gave off him in waves. I sighed in comfort, but I didn't know why I wasn't freaking out that he could kill me at any moment. Werewolves can be violent when they're hurt and can lash out when they don't mean to because most likely the wolf is in control rather than the human. I really hoped that I somehow had some gift that made 'wolves think I wasn't a threat. **

**Or maybe it was because his wolf remembered me in his head and felt his body heal somewhat. **

"**You okay back there, Mist?" Mercy called from the front. She must have heard Adam's wolf make a noise from up there, or my sudden movement. **

"**Yeah," I said tiredly, "Adam's wolf won't hurt me." I was positive now because if I somehow wandered over to him—seeking comfort possibly—and he didn't hurt me while I slept there for who knows how long then he wouldn't hurt me now.**

**Wow…I'm trusting a wolf that I hardly know and he's the Alpha of the Tri-Cities and I don't feel threatened by that?**

**This is somehow fucked up. I don't know how or why, but it is.**

**Sapphire crawled into my lap still purring and then Mercy called to me from the front again. "Hey, Misty, can you come up here?"**

"**Yeah, one sec, I gotta untangle myself here." I put Sapphire on one of the pillows and backed out of Adam's warmth, careful not to move him. He opened one eye before closing it again and I quickly climbed over a few seats. Finally, I rested on the passenger seat and with a grin at the snow, I turned to Mercy again. "What ya need?"**

**She grimaced as she stopped at a fork in the snow covered ground. She looked to her right then to her left before looking at me again. "I'm not sure which way because it's been awhile since I came up here. I figured, since you knew where Adam was that you could tell me if you see a small town. I rather not take a trip to the North Pole, you know?"**

**I laughed as I stared down the left road to see a sign that read **_**Welcome to Aspen Creek **_**and started to laugh again as I pointed to the left. "I cannot believe you're afraid of going past it. I mean, there's a sign not too far down this road that says as clear as day **_**Aspen Creek**_**. Jeez, Mercy. I'm pretty sure if you thought we weren't goin' in the right way that we could always turn back."**

**She shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion as she started down the road. "I guess Bran decided that it'd be okay to put a sign there, even though Aspen Creek is tight nit and hardly anyone comes to visit." She seemed a little bitter over 'tight nit', but I didn't ask about that because I figured that it had something to do with her shifting ability.**

**That reminded me of a question I wanted to ask, but I never got the chance to ask it. "Hey, Mercy, what are you exactly? I mean I understand that you're a shapeshifter, it's just I'm curious. I've never seen anything like you before."**

**She chuckled, "Yeah, neither has anyone else. I'm what you call a walker. It's derived from 'skinwalker', but I don't need skins to change into anything and I don't spread death and plagues around. Besides, I don't hurt anyone if you count annoying Adam 'hurting'." **

**We both heard the growl Adam gave and I laughed, "Other than a few werewolves here and there."**

**She smiled, but it was tight and more of grimace than anything. I gazed out the window to see more snow and trees that looked thicker than the cabin my family owned out in the country in Mississippi. I grinned to myself as I thought of running through all of that snow and enjoying the bliss of my legs pushing me forward. I haven't had a good run in **_**ages**_**, it seems, and no, I don't count being chased around a small circular area in a building 'a good run'. The trees looked like they would never have the pleasure of showing us their greens, but I liked snow. We don't get much snow in Mississippi and it's always exciting to get snow every now and then. **

"**So, do you understand how to act around Bran?" She asked, knocking out me out of my daydreams. **

**I blinked at her like an idiot and gave a brilliant "Huh?" before we arrived at a very small town. She chuckled and turned into a parking lot that was in front of a building that must be the motel because—duh!—there's a sign that say's **_**Motel.**_

**Always the smart one, that's me.**

"**I need to make a call, but my phone doesn't get reception so…Keep Adam from eating my cushions, please," Mercy told me as she slammed her door shut.**

"**Of course, be worried that a werewolf might eat your car cushions **_**that you can replace**_**, but don't worry about the scarred, slightly panicky werewolf that could be eaten by her new Alpha? Yeah, you just worry about the cushions because they're **_**so**_** important," I told the air sarcastically as I locked the doors in the still running car. I sighed turning to look for something for Adam to... I picked up the bag that smelled like grease and food and glowered at it. Why hadn't I smelt this earlier? This is—**

**Oh, right. ****I looked over my shoulder to stare at the somewhat concealed black bag Mercy had wrapped Mac in. I had been blocking my extra senses because I didn't want to smell Mac anymore than I had to. I let out another deep breath and climbed over the backseats, grabbing a couple of the fast food bags to feed Adam its contents. He opened his eyes to look at me and when he saw the bags he sat up a little bit. I shook my head as I handed him the piece of meat I got for him. He ate it greedily and I looked over to see Mercy walking briskly back to the car. I flipped another burger at Adam before unlocking the doors (having to climb over the seats **_**again**_**) and came back to feed Adam the burger patties once more. She climbed over the seats to sit back there with me and I handed her a burger. She looked at the now cold food in distaste but still took a bite.  
><strong>

**"You need a jacket," I said bluntly, digging into my own cold burger. She grinned and shook her head, rubbing her arms again under that same thin jacket she had on the night before. "Well, if you lose your toes, don't come a whinin' to me, but anyway. Who'd ya call? Someone to help us—somewhat, I guess—with Adam?"**

**Having heard his name, he looked up and when no one said anything about him he laid it back down. Mercy looked out the window for a second and replied in a slightly amused tone. "Of course they would send him. Who else? Anyway," She wiped her hands on her jeans and opened the doors to let us out, shaking her head sharply when Adam moved to follow. When I was out, she slammed it in his face. "We're going to put him in one of the 'safe rooms' here."**

**I snickered, "Ha, 'safe' that's really funny, ya know? What room could **_**ever**_** be safe?"**

**Just then a booming voice called to us. The sound of it hurt my sensitive ears, but I was able to keep myself from wincing. I turned to see a tall, broad shouldered human man that had this huge grin on his face. I took a deep breath to calm my heart and breathing before moving to lean on the back of the van. Mercy's grin widened until it was a full-fledged smile. She knew this person and liked him a lot. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her hard, thumping her back as he said in that same booming voice, "Don't be such a stranger, Mercy. It's good to see you." He looked at me, surprised for a moment at my bloodied clothes, but then he smiled and held out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Carl, you must be Adam's new addition, right? Where's the other one?"**

**I shook his hand firmly once, "I'm Artemis and…Mac's…dead."**

**His eyebrows rose and he pulled me into a hug which I kindly took. He patted my back before letting me go with sympathy in his eyes. "Why don't we get Adam in the room and have some hot chocolate, 'kay?"**

**I nodded, grinning tightly as I opened the door after Carl handed me an Ace bandage to wrap his muzzle. He opened his eyes, but he didn't struggle against me. I handed Sapphire to Mercy and told her firmly that Carl and I can carry Adam if she opened the door for us. She nodded and with a few swear words and grunts we had him inside **_**Room #1**_**. Carl handed Mercy his pocket knife to cut off the Ace bandage, the two of us out of the room as Mercy cut the tape off. She may have been fast, but Adam still got a nip at her skin. I took her arm and frowned at it. She waved me off, but I touched it again with a glowing hand and grinned at her when all that was left was a barely visible scar. She gaped and blinked at Carl who was shocked as well. I hopped up on the desk and waited for them to get their mouths shut, when that didn't happen I warned, "You know if ya don't close your mouths then a bug might crawl in it."**

**That snapped them shut.**

"**How did you do that?" Mercy asked, inspecting her arm. **

"**Magic," I answered, shrugging. I wasn't going to go in detail about it until later. "Did you say you wanted to go find the Marrok?"**

**She nodded, her eyes still narrowing in confusion, but she focused on the topic at hand. Carl looked like he was afraid to tell her where they were at. "Carl, where are they hunting? Close to the mountains?"**

**He nodded and bit his lip, looking at me. I grinned, reading his body language rather than waiting for him to tell me what he wanted me to do. I grabbed Mercy by the hand and we headed out the door, all of us flinching slightly as we heard Adam slam against the metal door. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, we're gonna go sniff 'em out?" I asked as she stopped the car and got out. <strong>

**She looked around the beautiful landscape for a moment, deciding where she wanted to start and ended back to the left. I waited patiently for her to sort her thoughts out before I started to take off my clothes. Once I had them off I Changed into my wolf form, feeling muscles and fur slide as well as my joints and bones popping into positions, but it wasn't as slow as it had been before. Mercy blinked at me before shaking her head, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining that. **

"**So you can heal and shift fast? Damn," she said, grinning as she took off her shirt. She mumbled the next words, but I still heard them, "We're looking for a minty smell. If you smell something like it, tell me." And with that, she shifted too. **

**I licked her ear in greeting and nudged her with my nose into the direction I saw her look at last. She took off in a sprint and I ran after her, enjoying the pull of my muscles and the way my heart sped up as it felt like I soared rather than ran. Trees passed by fast as I kept pace with Mercy's tanned brown form, her legs working overtime as she was forced to try to keep up with **_**me. **_**I barked a laugh and slowed my pace so she wouldn't have to work so hard. She huffed up at me, rolling her eyes as she began to slow to a trot. I watched her sniff the air and I looked around to make sure we weren't being watched—habit more than anything. I heard a slight crunch of a branch snapping under a paw and tensed immediately, hushing the growl that started up my throat. Or maybe not. My wolf wanted me to turn and look and show some fang, but I knew better. I gave Mercy a look as she casually scratched her ear as if she never heard it or noticed the lack of sound in the forest. I caught on just before she bolted to the right, following the scent of wolf, pine, and male. I figured it was the wolf she was looking for because it wasn't long that we came to a clearing. I heard the wolf that had been stalking us, howl to the sky, but it stopped suddenly when she saw the white as the snow around us colored wolf with icy-blue eyes that oddly reminded me of my brother's. **

**Mercy had darted under the wolf's legs, but I turned to face our stalker, parting my lips to show my teeth as I voiced my snarl. I am not **_**prey.**_** The lion colored wolf halted, skidding in the snow until she almost stopped right in front of me, though she was a few feet away. Her own muzzle lifted up and she snarled back. I felt my hackles rise warningly and I crouched, my brown-blue eyes turned icy as I glared at the wolf. I felt teeth grab my scruff and pull me back and away from the bitch that was so content on hunting me. I flicked my gaze to see the white wolf and didn't resist him as he backed up a little more before letting me go. I sat back on my haunches and moved Mercy slightly behind me so the golden wolf had to go through me to get to her. My wolf didn't like being tamed like this, but she'd just have to deal because I wasn't going to let the Marrok get mad at me for killing one of his pack members. **

**Suddenly the white wolf howled, throwing his head back and letting the forest hear his song as he called for the others. I heard the pounding of paws and turned my head to stare at a slight gap in the clearing. At first there was nothing there, but two wolves appeared, one of them a gray with a splash of white at the end of his tail and the other one a russet brown color with golden eyes. I noticed that the brown colored one began his change, but like mine his was swift and—I think this is not fair—clothes, or deerskins, appeared on him. He was tall, much taller than my five feet three inches with long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark black and they were emotionless as he began to speak. **

"**Welcome, Mercy, but my father would like to know why you did not call and tell us that you would be coming. We would have prepared something better." **

**I felt the air shimmer slightly as Mercy changed back. She hunched in on herself and both the male and I shared our body warmth. Her teeth chattered slightly as she told them what happened, starting when she met Mac then me—also about my past (somewhat of what she knew)—and ending at why she was here. The white wolf nodded at the gray one and I assumed that one to be the Marrok. The man didn't speak for awhile as the two had a shared conversation telepathically. I remembered Mercy telling me that the Marrok could send thoughts, but he couldn't receive them, but even so, body language could be used too.**

"**The wolf beside you is Artemis, right?" The man asked her in a curious tone that made my head tilt to the side as I wrapped my tail around Mercy still shivering form. I hunched down myself as I watched the gold colored wolf through narrow eyes. The gray one came up to us, or more likely, to me. His gold gaze was soft as he watched me stare up into his for a few seconds before darting my gaze back to the wolf that was threatening the life of my friend. The Marrok touched my nose with his before heading over to the female that was making me angry. She whined, turning over to expose her throat and stomach as she submitted to him. He wasn't appeased with the act and snarled before turning away from her. **_**She must be his mate,**_** I thought as I watched in slight amusement, **_**but it's not a good mating.**_** "I'll take that as a yes," the man said dryly as he watched his Alpha come back over to him.**

**I huffed and stood to shake my fur of the anger that was steadily growing from the gold wolf. Mercy, seeing that they no longer needed her to speak, shifted back to coyote form. I watched her scratch her ear and nudged my nose in the male's direction as he lumbered forward. Bran and the others disappeared once again in the woods, but I knew I'd see him again before the day was over with. I flinched away from the man, very aware of how dominate he was and realizing that he was an executioner. He smelled the fear I was emanating and his gaze softened as they met my eyes. "I will not hurt you, Artemis, nor will anyone else. You are safe here with us. I'm to come with you to handle your dead." **

**I nodded and waited until Mercy began to trot beside the Indian man before dashing ahead, wanting to run through the woods again. I was pretty sure it would be awhile before I got to do this again, or see snow, so I was going to enjoy it even if I was a little unnerved by the Marrok's son. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! This Chapter is longer! Woot! :) I'm happy.<strong>_

_**Okay, so I know some of ya'll probably haven't realized that Misty can see anyplace she wants. Ya'll are also probably confused how she can control lightning, but her mother was a witch—one that was a great healer and taught her how—and her father had a recessive werewolf gene, meaning that somewhere in his family line, he had a werewolf ancestor. I revealed the part about her mother to help you out, but I didn't really explain how she can change fast. Being able to control lightning—and it's pretty damn fast, you have to admit—and it running through her veins, it makes her unnaturally fast, even for a werewolf, making her able to run faster and change quicker. She can call it to her when she can, but she usually uses it to move things around and to fight if she has no other choice. **_

_**Okay, so this is my second fanfic (my other two are Twilight called New (complete!) and Guardian, the sequel to it) and I'm really excited that I decided to write a fanfic for one of my fav series. I hope, you guys, enjoy it and I'd like it if ya'll leave a comment and tell me how you like it!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~199doodlebug~**_

_**P.S.- I know a lot of ya'll are like, what the hell is up with the tiger, but that'll be explained later, promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercy Thompson series! All copyrights go to Patricia Briggs! I only own Misty and any other character I decide to make! **_

_**ALSO: I will make a chapter later on the story about Misty's past, though she'll be dreaming it so…**_

_**UNTIL THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO PONDER! XD**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Survivor <em>

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Theories and Accusations **_

**I stretched again before putting my slightly ripped and bloody clothes back on. The bra survived the attack to my back and the only sign something happened back there was the ragged claw mark scabbed and the claw impretations on the T-shirt Jesse gave me. My shorts were unsuitable for this weather, but the cold didn't bother me like it did Mercy, but she didn't have a lot of fur under the flesh and skin like I did. I caught the socks Mercy handed me and slid in the middle seat while the man took the front with Mercy. I watched him warily, but I finally leaned back and closed my eyes as we made our way back to the motel. He flicked his gaze over to Mercy, who returned the look with a glowing look in her eyes. He seemed to know what she was thinking because when he turned to look at me curiously I was still focus on figuring out what Mercy told him. **

"**Artemis," he began, gaining my attention like most very dominates can. "Mercy says that you healed her arm after Adam bit her. Were you born a witch?"**

**I blinked in surprise at the question more than anything. It took me a few moments before I answered him, my eyes narrowing slightly as I watched him warily. "My mother was a witch. I was very young when she found out I could control electricity so she taught me how to heal. She wasn't really a witch-witch, just a good healer by her definition anyway." I turned my face away from his gaze, not wanting to look into those cold eyes. I heard my wolf give a growl and held it back, just barely. I couldn't attack this one, even if he started it because he looked like he could take me down and kill me without hesitating or flinching.**

"**I see…" he said, and I could feel his gaze turning confused for a moment as he continued to gaze at my back. I focused on the forest that flew by my window and waited for the next question that I knew would possibly drive me into tears. "How do you know so much about werewolves? Mercy claimed that Alan MacKenzie Frazer knew nothing about his kind, but you do. Did someone tell you? A human? A werewolf? Or did you overhear them?"**

**I swallowed and focused on my breathing as tried to push back the memory of the cages, the constant whines of wolves, and the terrible smell of blood and silver. I shuddered as I remembered one wolf throwing himself at his cage door, snarling and whining, as he tried to get out and come for me. He wanted to eat me and I remembered him still being heavily drugged at the time, but I never looked at him the same once the drug was out of his system. He was a nice man, one of the wolves that were kidnapped away from their Alpha, and he also told me about myself, but after that little encounter I never spoke to him. I stopped speaking to a lot of the wolves there because they all wanted to kill me or eat me at one point. When Mac was still there, he never looked at me like that, though he just started on the drug unlike the ones that were in the room with us who have been on it for almost three years or months. **

"**Misty?" Mercy asked when I hadn't answered the old wolf. "Are you okay?"**

**I turned to look at them, glad that I was able to keep my wolf from rising to the surface to protect me. "Yeah, just…unwanted memories… I was told by some of my prison mates and one werewolf that was guarding me before they tested the drugs told me more about myself. He didn't like the way they treated me more than I did, and he even tried to get me to leave with Mac, too, but I wouldn't go because I was too weak and I'd slow him down." I looked the man up and down, my wolf meeting his gaze and quickly retreated once she confirmed him to be safe for herself. I relaxed a little, but I was still stiff. I saw a quick twitch of a smile, but when I tried to double check to see if I was just seeing things, it wasn't there. "So…What's your name, I didn't really catch it."**

**Mercy grinned at me through the rearview mirror as she answered for him. "This is Charles Cornick, Bran's second son. Bran's first mate was an Indian maiden and when she was pregnant she resisted the Moon's call. She gave birth to Charles, thus how he can Change quicker and form clothes on himself which I find a little unfair."**

**Charles flashed a quick grin at Mercy, his dark eyes glinting slightly in amusement. "Life isn't really fair, Mercy, but without that then how would we have gotten you?"**

**She ground out something that I couldn't quite catch, but Charles heard her and laughed. It was a nice laugh and I turned to my window again, a smile coming to my lips as we came back into town. I got a sniff of Mac's body death rising into my nostrils and I pinched my nose together, not wanting to smell it. The two up front noticed my struggles and Charles told me to block that sense until I could get out of the car. He thought my wolf wanted to eat him, but I didn't and Mac was a good friend. I'd miss him. I opened the door and quickly left them to it, using my extra speed to get away from the car. When I came to the door, Samuel was snapping at Carl for bringing a cat in here.**

"**Oh, lay off," I snarled at him, my eyes flashing. "She's mine and he was watching her while I was gone."**

**He turned to look at me, eyes calm as he watched me. I looked up into his eyes, but I didn't back down because Sapphire was mine and I wasn't going to let this man snarl at her for no reason. His dishwater colored hair was messy and blue-gray eyes flicked up and down as he sized me up. I noticed that he was good looking, but his nose was too long for that movie star face, but I could tell by the wrinkles by his mouth that he was a smiler and a joker. He turned thoughtful for a moment when he registered my scars and nodded once in my direction before gesturing me to follow him. I stood there for a moment and followed him warily, patting Sapphire's head as I passed the desk. Samuel waited for me by the door, frowning as he watched me stand a foot away from him. **

"**I'm not going to hurt you, Artemis. I just need you to calm Adam down long enough for me to get in there. It'll be easier treating him if he doesn't have to be forced into submission." He unlocked the door and I quickly slid through, holding up my hands as I spoke to Adam in a calm tone, not demanding or telling him I was the boss. I went to my knees and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes as I gave him my throat. I heard his nails click on the floor, a little pause as he limped on his foot. He whined at me, recognizing my scent and face as he touched my neck with his nose. He then rested his head in my lap, nudging my hand to lay on his muzzle. I opened my eyes and kept my breathing normal as I slid my hand through his fur.**

"**Okay, Samuel—the doc—is gonna come in set that leg. He's not gonna challenge you or hurt you, I promise, Adam. He's just going to help you," I told him as I flicked my gaze to the door then back up as I kept my throat slightly exposed in submission. "Samuel, you can come in now, just slowly."**

**The lock on the door made a sliding noise and Adam growled in warning and tried to stand up to defend himself. I touched his scruff and pulled on it gently, a pleading gesture to lie back down again. Thankfully, Samuel didn't open the door until I told him to once Adam resumed his previous position. I could hear Mercy snapping at someone—possibly Samuel—for letting me in there, but he ignored her and continued to walk in the room. Adam gave another growl, but didn't get up again as Samuel crept forward. I watched Adam's muscle stiffen up as he readied himself to lunge. I mouthed at Samuel to stop and give Adam another minute.**

"**It's okay, Adam. He's not going to hurt me," I sighed in relief when Adam relaxed completely into my lap. Apparently, he wasn't upset because Samuel may try to challenge him, but because I was in here. I guess both he and his wolf agreed that I needed to be protected. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad his wolf considered me to be a part of his pack even though I hadn't been brought into it just yet.**

**Samuel checked everything out first to make sure there was no internal bleeding or rips in his organs before moving on to feel bones. I winced slightly when I saw him hiss in sympathy at the broken leg. I looked away at what he was doing and felt the beginning signs of shame at not setting it. Just as he was about to re-break the leg, the door opened and Mercy peeked through. Samuel turned to look to see who it was and snarled at her to shut the door. **

"**Damn it, Mercy." He snapped as he glanced back at Adam's leg, "You could of atleast set his leg before you threw him in the back of the car and drove all day. You of all people know how fast we heal. Now I have to re-break it." To Adam he said, "Brace yourself." He did something that made a bone snap and Adam jerked in my hold. I soothed him, but, damn it, I was boiling mad. It wasn't Mercy's fault that she didn't have a clue about setting broken legs or that she was afraid to call the pack to let one of them set it.**

"**Oh for Pete's sakes!" I snarled at him, careful as I stood up to let out my anger. "It ain't her fault she can't set a damn leg, you moron. To tell you the truth, I know how to it's just that I was afraid of riling him up what with no one there strong enough to keep his wolf under wraps." I placed a pillow under Adam's head and rubbed his ears before walking towards the door, ignoring Samuel's protest as he saw the still healing scab on my back. I may have shifted into wolf, but I reopened it and I hadn't really stayed it in long, despite Charles and Mercy telling me to. "You can check me later when you're not acting like a jerk. C'mon, Merce, let's see if we can't go find Sapphire and Carl, or maybe Samuel scared them off by snapping at them, too." I grabbed her hand and slammed the door in Samuel's shocked face and Adam's snarl.**

**Mercy looked down at my slightly smaller form and looked startled as we passed the desk with Carl and Sapphire still playing around. I nodded to Carl and held up a finger for a moment as I opened the door where Mercy and I would stay. She closed the door and I huffed as I sat on the sofa, ignoring the one bed and small kitchenette that consisted of a microwave, stove, a few cabinets, and a sink. I rubbed my temples as I tried to keep my temper under wraps and for once I was glad that my wolf stayed out of my anger when it was nothing that consisted of my life or those I cared for. Mercy sat in the chair across from me and watched my eyes rather than my face. Apparently she was worried that my wolf might rise to the surface. **

**I waved my hand impatiently at her concern and growled, "Damn men and their stupid qualities. Jesus, it's not like you're a freakin' medical expert. I mean, I can understand healers not liking to hurt someone, but it's not your fault."**

**She nodded, "I still should have called someone…"**

"**You had every right to believe that someone in pack could have been in it because there are plenty of werewolves involved in this mess. **_**He**_**,**_**" **_**I pointed at the door where Samuel would be coming down the hall at any moment to probably apologize for emphasis, "had no right to question your actions. I should have set the leg because I knew how, but he doesn't have to take it out on the people around him. It ain't their fault either."**

**I heard him come down the hall and quieted the growl that came in my throat, focusing on the opposite wall as his knuckles knocked lightly on the door. Mercy didn't say anything, but she and I both could smell his presence there. He sighed as he spoke softly, like he was speaking to a woman who was about to receive terrible news. "Mercy, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. If you felt like one of the pack was in on this then you made the right choice of not calling them. Adam took a chunk out of my arm for taking it out on you. I don't like to hurt people unless I have to, but you already did that."**

**Mercy just stared at the door, her eyes distance as she thought of something else. I listened to him sigh one more time before telling us in that same soft tone with a hint of something foreign to it (maybe Celt or Welsh). "Alright, alright, Mercy. I'll see you in the morning. Artemis, you need to change if you want that scratch to heal faster." With that, he started to walk away, but Mercy sighed and got up to open the door. **

"**Wait," she called after him, "You can come in, but it's cold out there so you might want to hurry up before I change my mind."**

**He came back and stomped off the remnants of snow off his boots on the carpet before stepping in. He smiled softly at Mercy and I rolled my eyes at the old love that was there. I wasn't going to pry about that kind of relationship between those two so I sat back against the couch, wincing slightly as I felt the claw marks sting. Samuel noticed and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. I hated being looked down at, but I shrugged it off as I leaned forward for him to take a look.**

"**I heard that you would be somewhat new, but I didn't expect this," he told me as he lifted up my shirt to get a better view. I hid my flinch and watched Mercy as she touched my hand. I didn't like to show people my scars, it made me uncomfortable and ashamed of my appearance. Samuel didn't seem to be bothered, but I could feel the stiffness of his hands as they check them out. He hissed when he touched it, and I could feel his breath against the wound as he sniffed it. "Silver? How can a werewolf claw have silver on it?"**

"**They were declawing the werewolves' and putting some new ones that were made of purely silver. I think they put some kind of padding so it wouldn't touch their skin when they attached them on," I answered in a small voice, remembering the whines as the werewolves around me mourned for the lost of their claws. "Some of them died from it, but others were okay so I guess they put some on the lone wolves' or the ones they made." **

**Samuel growled rudely as he got up to go outside and get some medical supplies. "Well, we'll have to take some of that silver out or you'll take longer to heal." **

**I sighed, "Yay, I'm so **_**excited**_** for that." Mercy laughed at me and patted my hand.**

"**He'll talk to you while he does it, don't worry." Was all she said before he came back in with a few things I didn't want to think too much about. **

**I flinched away from the metal and freaked out a little when he tried to restrain me. I squeaked and he immediately gave me space, frowning in thought as I struggled to breathe through the panic attack that was just on the edge. When I was sure I wouldn't do it again, I motioned for him to come back. He seemed hesitant, but Mercy nodded her head for him to go ahead. He touched my skin with the metal and I flinched again, but stayed still and focused on Mercy who was holding my hand as Samuel talked to me. I gritted my teeth together as he poked and prodded the infected tissue before snipping it off. I broke out in a sweat, just barely keeping myself still and holding back the pained whines. Instead of whining and wanted to get away, I buried my face in Mercy's shoulder, careful not to jerk away from Samuel's poking and prodding. I heard a slight knock on the door and another man came in, this one looking like a nice young man with sandy hair and a nice smile as he brought the smell of food with him. He set it down on the little dining table and came to stand in front of me. At first, I kept still and tried to ignore the pain, but my wolf was going nuts and tried to claw her way to the surface and get me out of there. I held her back barely and I then felt the Marrok's touch my visible cheek. I instantly relaxed into it, closing my eyes as I felt my wolf ebb away into the back of my mind. **

"**Amazing how you can look like a teenager and dress like a teenager, but you're really the Marrok and can be really scary, Bran. I must admire you for that, but then how else could I treat you?" Mercy told him as his touch kept me calmer than Samuel's constant soothing tone. "Samuel, you never told me about what Charles did. Where are my car keys anyway?"**

**To that Samuel, grunted out a reply as he continued to torture me. "Charles took the body—"**

"**Mac," Mercy and I growled at the same time.**

"**Mac," Samuel continued gently, "To the lab to do the regular procedure and he also found a dart that smelled of Adam and silver so I'll look over that carefully. Do you mind, Misty," I could hear the hint of anger in his tone and the frown that was on his face as he asked, "Telling me how your blood looks more pinkish than red? And what is this yellow stuff that keeps stinging me?"**

_**Well, that would be my lightning mixing in my blood to make more blood cells and the yellow stuff is my magic. **_**That sounded crazy to me, but I told him that anyway not even bothering to open my eyes to see his face myself rather than making guesses.**

"**So, Charles was right about you having magic, but why is your blood pink? Is it because your magic is trying to make more blood cells?" The poking and prodding was gone and I could feel him stitching my skin together.**

"**It's red like anyone else's, but when I lose a lot of blood then it turns pink as more blood cells are being made." I shifted my weight as I lifted my face up to meet Bran Cornick's eyes. I looked down and away though I could tell he didn't really care at that very moment whether or not I followed protocol. **

"**Why was it stinging me, though?" He asked as he cut the last suture.**

"**I keep shields up around vital organs and sometimes my magic gets in my blood stream just in case if I need more blood cells and whatever. It stings you, Samuel, because it thinks you're a threat." I gave a 'duh' look at him and he rolled his eyes as he muttered to himself in some language I didn't know. I rolled my eyes back and said, "**_**¿Por qué siempre tienen que lidiar con los locos?"**_

**I heard Samuel chuckle along with Bran who smiled at Mercy's confused face. I chuckled myself and translated it for her, "I said, **_**why do I always have to deal with the crazies.**_**"**

**She laughed, "Atleast you know how to speak Spanish, unlike me who learned German out of curiosity sakes rather than interest."**

**I grinned back at her and heard Samuel say I had to change and I sighed. I moved off the couch and kept myself from wincing and stripped down. I got down on my hands and knees, very aware of the audience that I had, and let my wolf come and help me shift into her form. I was tired and I didn't have the energy or food to shift, but she could help me through it. I fell to the floor and groaned as it rippled over my body as quickly as it could. When it got to my back, I held back my scream and barely kept the whine from escaping between my clenched teeth. I stayed where I was and panted as Samuel checked the stitches to make sure they didn't rip when I changed. He nodded in satisfaction and left with the happy thought that I wouldn't lose anymore blood. **

"**Here, Misty," Bran said as he handed me a pile of meat that I devoured before he continued to the next sentence. "I told Carl that he could bring your pet in here when Samuel had left—ah, here he is now." Carl walked in and scratched Sapphire behind the ears again before setting her down beside me. I gave her a piece of my meal as Carl nodded at Bran once in greeting before leaving again. He watched me mother the cub and when I was sure she was okay, I closed my eyes to take a little nap. The world must hate me really badly if Bran coughed to regain my attention. At first I ignored it then he nudged me with his boot and I sighed, opening my eyes to stare up into his.**

"**Misty, I think it would be best if you stayed awake for this, but since you've eaten your food," He smiled down at me, "You should go see Adam. Samuel said that he was asking for you. He wanted to ask some questions, but I'm pretty sure it can wait until morning."**

**I huffed and stood, picking Sapphire up and setting her on the couch where she would sleep until tomorrow. I whined at the door, scratching at it until Bran opened it for me. I wagged my tail in gratitude and trotted towards the other end of the hall to Adam's room. He seemed to be expecting me, or probably heard the click of my claws against the linoleum, because he opened the door before I could scratch it. He smiled down, but I saw the pain that he was trying to hide from me. Even though werewolves are much bigger than normal wolves, I was still shorter than normal. I only came to Adam's waist maybe even a little taller than that, but I couldn't make a good crutch for him but I'd have to do. He leaned against me once he shut the door gently behind me, grabbing my scruff in fingers that pinched my skin, but I wasn't complaining. I hopped up on the bed beside him, resting my head on his thigh as his hand parted my fur as he petted me. **

"**Every time I want to ask you questions you seem to be incapable of speaking," Adam started, sounding a little frustrated as he continued to pat my fur. I sighed into his leg, feeling his frustration with my own. I didn't want to sit around and wait until tomorrow to go look for Jesse, but Adam had every right to look for her too—hell, she's his daughter. "I don't like waiting for another day, but Samuel threatened to tie me down to the bed if I didn't wait until tomorrow. He also said—after I was finished ranting at him—that you looked like you were about to pass out as well. I hadn't noticed that you were bleeding until I saw your back—by the way, I know you have magic in your system because Charles explained it to us when he came. You have a lot of explaining to do when you change back, young lady."**

**He sounded a lot like my father when I was late getting home one night from studying with one of my friends. I remembered him getting on to me for missing dinner and telling me that I could have been snatched by someone since Appollis—my twin sister—had decided to visit her own friend for birthday plans for Reed's birthday. I was suppose to go too, but I had a major test on math and I suck at it. **

"**And another thing, how the hell did you get silver in your wounds?" He asked, looking down at me through yellow eyes as his wolf came to the surface along with the dominance of my future Alpha. I cringed away from him, the memories of other wolves doing that to get me to submit to them—I hadn't of course, but I was scared that if I retaliated from Adam's dominance that I end up hurt like before. I swallowed back the whine that wanted to come and Adam's power died away once he realized what had caused my fear. He shushed me when I **_**did**_** start whining and rubbed my ears to soothe me further. "It's okay, I'm not going to treat you like those…" His voice died as it ended in a growl that promised violence, but when it caused me to cringe further away, he stopped and hummed to me. It calmed me down some, but I was still giving off that awful smell of fear. I hated that I was afraid still, afraid of getting hurt again—that my own kind would torture me again because I was a mix breed. **

"**You need to relax, Misty. No one is going to hurt you—I won't let them." I heard the vow in his voice and relaxed against him because I could **_**hear**_** and smell the truth in his words. He didn't speak anymore and when I heard his breathing began to slow, I nudged him backwards until he was lying down on the pillows. I was about to move away and give him some space, but he grabbed me by my scruff again and held me close. I fell asleep like that and I never slept so good in my entire life.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wake up, Misty." I huffed in annoyance and turned over and away from the annoying voice that wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep. Couldn't they see I was tired? I growled when the voice started to poke me in my side, but finally having enough I turned back over and huffed in Samuel's face before jumping over Adam's still sleeping form and out the crack door. Samuel chuckled as he followed me out and I noticed irritably that it was morning. I showed my annoyance by growling in his direction before stalking out in the cold air where Samuel didn't follow me. <strong>

**I huffed again and followed Mercy's scent to where she was talking to a man that I didn't know—**

**That scent…that face! I backed up, my tail between my legs as I stared at the same face that I saw walk pass my cage many times and into the office of the 'head boss'. I overheard them yelling one night and I hadn't seen that man since, until now. I felt Mercy's car with my legs and whined, drawing their attention to my panicked form. Mercy, alarmed, ran over to me, her 'friend' right behind her with a look of concern. I could see the predatory look in his eyes, the smell of male and wolf coming off him in waves, and I backed away, but I couldn't go anywhere because the car blocked my escape. I gave another half-whine, half-growl and Mercy pulled her hand away, but when she realized it wasn't her I was growling at, but her friend she made him back up a little bit. He knew I remembered him and I could tell that he remembered me and my scent. My eyes were wide with both fear and panic, watching the brown haired man warily, I ran back into the motel and nearly broke the glass. Samuel and Adam must of heard me slam into the door in my efforts to get away because they were suddenly in front of me. Their soothing voices were trying to get me to calm down, but he was still out there and watching me! I whined and ran into Mercy's door, slamming it off the hinges just to get somewhere and hide.**

**Samuel made a surprised choking sound, but Adam walked in the doorway like I hadn't just shoved a heavy metal door across the room like it was nothing. He walked toward my hunching whining form and squatted down to look at my eyes to read what I was trying to voice through my canine throat and failing. His brows furrowed and he nodded towards the new folded sweats where my clothes once lay. He wanted me to change back so we could discuss this. I swallowed back another whine and started the shift back, Adam and Samuel stayed away and gave me space. I panted on my side as my body shook and jerked as I continued my panic attack. Damn it all, I hated it when I couldn't control my body or register how long it took for me to shift. I hadn't even realized I was human until I saw human hands and fingers. Adam stepped closer and I squeaked, moving away from him and towards the clothes he nodded at earlier. He stopped and both he and Samuel shared a look as I huddled in my corner. I brought my legs up to my chin and closed my eyes as I breathed in and out of my nose. I heard Mercy come in and she must have opened her mouth to ask if I was okay because Samuel told her to be quiet a little too harshly. **

"**Misty? It's okay, shh…shh…"Adam repeated to me over and over until my shakes quieted and my breathing turned back to normal. I swallowed and stood to my feet, putting on the new clothes and sitting down again. I hated having to make Adam squat down to my height, but I was too afraid to stand and I worried that I might pass out. "What happened? What made you panic?"**

**I swallowed, moving my eyes quickly over the room as I made sure **_**he**_** wasn't there. I looked at Mercy and then back at Adam as I answered, my voice coming out small and in a whisper which made me mad, but I still got it out. "He…That man Merce was talking to…he had something to do with all of this. He gave out the drugs and—and he tried to get them to declaw me. He said he wanted to **_**dissect me**_**." I freaked out all over again and hid my face between my legs and stomach, very aware that everyone was watching me. I held the tears at bay, but that didn't mean anything because I could feel my throat close up at the memory of hands trying to grab at me…**

**I don't know how long I was out, but I heard both Charles and Bran in the room, their low tones adding to the voices that spoke over me. I gasped and darted away from whoever it was that grabbed my wrist, a shriek coming from my mouth before I could stop it. Mercy snapped at someone else who grabbed my arm and promptly got elbowed in the gut for his trouble. I backed into my corner and slid down the wall, my eyes wide in horror as I realized that I had elbowed Charles in his stomach. He didn't seem mad, but amused at my violence. **

"**Oh, will, you guys, back off? She's fine where she is at. Give her time to calm down before you decide to tackle her. Goodness," Mercy snapped at them when Adam took a step towards me. **

**I shook my head, my heart still trying to beat its way out of my chest. "Sorry, sorry. Dang it. I didn't hurt any of you, right? Are you okay, Charles?"**

**Bran laughed as Charles answered me, his own voice showing amusement as he gave me a half smile. "I am fine. Barely a bruise for my trouble, but that was some hit you made."**

"**Jeez, I'm sorry." I buried my face in my hands and didn't cringe away from Adam's hand as he touched my shoulder. I looked up and accepted his hand he held out for me. **

"**It's okay, we should have left you alone until you were calmer. Our mistake," he reassured me as he led me towards the others. Samuel politely told me in an amused tone that he was checking my stitches when he darted behind me. I felt his hand lift my T up and feel my shoulder for my stitches, just as quickly as they were there, they were gone. **

**Bran watched me with interest for few moments before Adam growled whatever it was Bran had asked him. "No, Bran. She is mine."**

**Mercy grinned as she noticed my look of shocked, but told me in a low tone as the two males stared at each other. "He wants you in his pack, Mist. Don't look so surprised."**

**I flicked my eyes to Bran's then Adam's before piping up to interrupt their staring contest. "I like Adam's pack. Plus, I'm not going to let them have all the fun looking for Jesse." **

**Bran turned his gaze on me, his eyes looking me up and down before he finally nodded. "Alright, Misty. Don't be hesitant to call me if you need something. Oh, Mercy, that reminds me." He turned to her and I relaxed a little into Adam's arm and he patted my head soothingly as he moved us towards the doorway. The metal door itself was still embedded in the wall. "Samuel is coming with you while I send Charles to Chicago to investigate matters there. I want you to call if you need more information **_**and**_**when you get there, okay?" **

**He kissed Mercy's forehead before she climbed in the driver's seat. I stood beside Adam, just in case if he needed help into the car, but he was able to get in after a little panting he was able to lean against the seat. I shook my head at Samuel when he climbed in, grinning mischievously at me as he shut the door. Bran opened my door, giving me a quick hug and kiss to my forehead before I climbed in. He hit the car's hood and Mercy drove off.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was not even two hours before the air was filled with testosterone and tension. I was sick and tired of hearing Samuel pester and Adam that I finally snapped at him to quit. I knew by being the Marrok's son that that meant Samuel would be very dominate as was his brother, but I was tired of him causing Adam to get all riled up. Mercy was amused by my snap, but when I started to growl at Samuel to quit before I came back there she decided that he could sit up here and I sit could back there. <strong>

**Not one of her most brilliant plans, I might add.**

**Samuel noticed Adam as he stiffened at the sight of Samuel too close to Mercy. Samuel put a hand on Mercy's thigh and Adam growled possessively which made Samuel growl and squeeze Mercy's leg harder. I counted to five then to fifteen and when I knew I wasn't going to hold my anger in, I let it out.**

"**Oh my freakin' monkey! Quit it!" I snarled at Samuel and Adam, both of who gaped at me like I had grown a second head. "If you two don't quit it, I'm gonna tie ya'll both to the roof, damn it. I can't even think because ya'll keep growling every fuckin' two minutes. Adam, he ain't gonna rape her in front of you, and so help me, Samuel, you better not do any of that in front of me or you can walk the rest of the way. Mercy isn't some freakin' toy you can fight over and it's not your job to taunt or tease, but to make sure he heals right!" **

**Mercy started laughing, her body shaking with it as she slapped Samuel's hand away. She had to pull over because she was laughing so hard and both Samuel and Adam looked at her curiously as she continued. I couldn't help it that I had a temper, but **_**hell**_**, I was tired and still a little shaky about meeting Dr. Carter Wallace again. I was resting my head against Adam's shoulder and rolled my eyes when Mercy explained why she was laughing which I didn't understand because she was still laughing so I gave up and dozed on Adam's shoulder. Sapphire crawled in my lap and Adam's arm shifted under me as he petted the little cub. Even though I was on the edge of unconsciousness, that didn't mean I couldn't hear them. I was trying to sleep, but unconsciousness didn't want to take me under like I wanted it to.**

"**So, Mercy, do you mind explaining why you didn't call Darryl or one of Adam's pack members again? I didn't quite understand you last night and Da confused me when he tried to explain." Samuel shifted in his seat as he gave her space to tell her tale. **

"**Ben had crept up on me last night and when Darryl stopped him he said 'Not now.'. I thought it had something to do with what happened, but now I'm beginning to think I was wrong and I was acting stupid." Mercy sounded like she was beating herself up about it, but she had nothing to beat herself up about. I'm pretty sure she would have done the same thing if it happened to someone she cared for—especially if it was Adam because there was no one who was dominate enough to keep his wolf in control, but apparently I could somehow. I could tell that Samuel and Adam both disagreed with her, but Samuel seemed to disagree about Darryl telling been 'not now' part and was about to tell that when Adam growled.**

_**Great, I can't even doze without these two going for each others' throat. Jeez, **_**I thought as I shifted into a better position. Adam stopped his growl and stiffened, both Samuel and Mercy quieting as well. I guess they didn't want to 'wake' me. **

"**No arguing because I think one more argument is going to drive Misty over the edge. I hope she can atleast get **_**some**_**rest without being woken up by one of you snarling at each other." Then she started mumbling to herself, forgetting that she had three werewolves who could hear what she was saying. "What was that man thinking? They're going to drive me insane and then he's going to have to get Charles to kill me before I kill _someone_. And that 'someone' might be a certain Cornick and Hauptman."**

**Samuel laughed, "Like he's going to kill a crazy Mercedes who can only change into a thirty-something pound coyote."**

_**Oh my God, really?**_

"**Pig," I growled at him, "If you really want me to sleep then ya'll can shut the heck up. I'm not the only one who needs sleep." With that I promptly closed my eyes again and sighed when I didn't hear them talk.**

"**If I'd known that she'd have a sharp tongue like Mercy I would have shut up the first time I met her," Samuel murmured not after five minutes of quiet.**

_**I spoke too soon.**_

**Adam whispered in my ear, noticing my face frowning and my body taunt, it was low enough that only I could hear, but his low tone buzzed my sensitive ears. "Go to sleep, Mist. He's just being sarcastic like always. Ignore him and rest."**

**I murmured back to him, "I hope you know that you need to sleep, too, Adam."**

**He kissed my hair and I finally fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was way too quiet where I was at when I awoke. I didn't remember this room or how I ended up beside Adam, but the sheets smelled like Adam's third, Warren, but I didn't understand why we had to stay here. I eased out of the bed, careful not to wake up Adam as I followed my nose down the stairs and to the aroma of food. I ignored Samuel and Warren standing at different sides of the room and went straight to the kitchen where the smell of food was strongest. I could feel the tension ease as I began to dig in to the Thai that someone had ordered. I ate another bite and turned to look at Warren and Samuel, both of who looked anxious. <strong>

"**Okay," I said after clearing my mouth of food, "what's up?"**

**Warren explained what happened between he and his boyfriend—yes, Warren is gay and I don't care if he is, he's nice—Kyle who was upset and Mercy was mad that Warren didn't do anything to explain. So Mercy left and she still wasn't back yet which explained the anxiousness, but not the tension. When I continued to stare at them expectantly Samuel finally told me what was up. **

"**I'm a dominate and I'm in Warren's territory so he's acting defensively because he's been upgraded to Alpha until further notice. It's only natural and there's nothing to worry about. It won't be comfortable, but we can work it out." He looked at Warren and I raised an eyebrow before stiffening suddenly. I turned to the door just as Mercy walked in with the smell of a man's cologne. **

**Her eyes widened in shock as she saw me awake then she smiled, coming to hug me but before she could Warren blocked her way as he sniffed dramatically at her. Then he groaned, throwing an arm to cover his eyes as he backed away and almost running into me as he did so. I watched him worriedly and stopped him from falling over a chair, but he didn't seem to worry about it because he looked like he was about to collapse.**

"**Warren?" I asked worriedly.**

"**She told him. I can smell the cologne I gave him for Christmas last year." He sat down on the ground, his face in his hands as shook his head sadly. I could smell his panic and I watched him in interest as he looked up at Mercy, his eyes golden from the wolf so close to the surface. "They're going to kill you, Mercy! Then me because I'll protect Kyle, damn it. I cannot believe you did this!"**

"**Technically, you didn't tell him—I did," She told him, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms. **

"**Don't you understand? It doesn't matter if you told him, Mercy! They'll still suspect me and I can't lie to them."**

**Samuel wasn't really helping either, "You'll all die now because you disobeyed the Marrok's rules. Mercy, my Da may care for you, but the werewolves go over individuals." **

**I felt my eyes change and I snarled, "Will ya'll shut up. Spreading this 'We're going to die!' shit is driving me insane! God help me, I didn't even think about death that much when I was locked up!" Everyone flinched at that and I heard a stair creak, causing my rant to end short as I turned my head sharply to look up at Adam. **

**He looked a little better and he had a mischievous glint in his dark eyes and I could tell that he somehow tricked Mercy into telling Kyle about werewolves. Mercy saw this too because she cursed him for doing that and growled to herself as both Warren and Samuel were staring in disbelief. **

"**That's one way to shut up werewolves**—**shock them into silence," I said amused. Mercy laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Her phone rang and I realized that both Warren and Samuel forgot to tell me something as she answered the phone. The sound of that same breezy voice that I heard on his voicemail earlier when we were heading to Montana came from her phone and I growled. Vampire, she had asked a vampire for help.**

"**Sure, I'll meet you there." She told the bloodsucker and when she hung up noticing my glare and the others' annoyed glances. "I can't take all of you and I know what you're going to say, Artemis, and it's a big no. Samuel, come on." She left without turning around to see if Samuel was following her, which he was—the little creep.**

**Once I heard the door shut I sat back against the wall beside it, where I would wait for them to return. Adam and Warren talked for awhile about Mercy being stupid, but it would help find Jesse faster he finally admitted yet I was still angry. I heard Adam go back to bed and Warren sighed, worry in his posture as he paced back and forth. I didn't like it any better, but I couldn't do anything now except hope that they'd come out of it okay. I sighed again and stood up, my back popping as I did so. I still wore the same black sweats and green shirt Bran had leant me, but even so, I could smell the hands that helped me. I didn't like not remembering being carried in and out of the car or being put in beside Adam. I didn't like it that I was sleeping so much, but I guess it was because I was still healing for one thing and adjusting to a new sleeping schedule. **

"**Misty," Warren said suddenly as he stopped pacing to look at me. "You said you recognized Dr. Wallace, did you remember anything else about your time there?"**

**I thought for a moment, sitting down on his couch as I tried to keep my heart slow and regular. I didn't want another panic attack that he had to help me with because I had one, or well two actually, today and I wasn't going to have a third. I bit my lip as I remembered that argument he had with the boss before he never came back again. "He had an argument with the head of this…kidnapping? Mess? Plan? Whatever you want to call it. The head said something that I didn't catch because I was half asleep and Dr. Wallace went in an uproar. He said that he was crazy to even think that he could drug Adam and get away with it because Adam was—what?—fourth in line to become the next Marrok?" When Warren nodded I continued, "Then the head said that if he stole his daughter that he'd do anything to get her back. I heard something break and then after that Dr. Wallace came storming out and grabbed two 'wolves who were about to be tested along with me and kept us in that damn testing room longer than was the norm. I think he wanted to kill something because he left for about an hour, leaving the two drugged wolves in there for me to deal with. Then he came back and pulled them off me. He seemed pretty upset," I said in a soft voice. "After that he didn't come back again and by the third day after it, they took me to bribe Mac with."**

"**How did Dr. Wallace get out of lying to the Marrok?" He asked as he began his pacing once again.**

**I watched him as he walked from one corner to the next. I picked up my legs and brought them to my chest, resting my chin on my knees as I thought. "Doesn't Dr. Wallace have a—"**

**His phone went off just as I was about to have a brain storm. I rolled my eyes as he flipped his phone to answer it. I heard Mercy on the line in full swing of cursing and panic, but there was a calmness in her voice as she told Warren that Samuel was changing in the back of her car. **_**Oh, yeah, that's so normal**_**, I thought. **

"**Mercy, get out of there, if he loses it he'll kill you." Warren sounded panicked, but I don't think that's what he was panicking about. I heard tires hit the carport and I stood to my feet, my eyes widening as I heard more engines being cut off. **

"**Oh, shit." Was my brilliant response. "Mercy, you don't die, but you better get your ass over here." I took Warren's phone and snapped it shut just as Darryl opened the door with a little too much force. The pack was here and they didn't come inside, but instead they stayed outside and formed a circle around the house. **

**Darryl growled lowly, his eyes flashing gold as they glared down at me. I was to the side of Warren, but I was still in front of him and ready to fight if need be. Darryl walked towards me and Warren moved to block me from his rage, but I moved a little more so I could have room to dodge his attack if he was going to and from the way his body was showing aggression I knew that it would come down to a fight whether I liked it or not. **

"**This is all your fault!" Darryl roared at me, his voice more wolfish than human. **

**I growled in return, my own voice lowering into a pitch too low for a human to make. "My fault? It's **_**my fault**_** that Mac is dead? That Adam is hurt and I brought you all of this trouble? **_**Tornillo que también, pendejo!"**_

**With that, he lunged for me, shoving Warren out of his way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY THIS ONE IS EVEN LONGER :D<strong>_

_**Okay…Basically "tornillo que tambien, pendejo" means 'screw you too, asshole' or something of lines of that. Anyway, I'm sorry if they take me so long, but I have a lot of stuff to write! :D**_

_**Anyway, the fight scene between Darryl and Mist will be in the next chapter and we'll start gettin' into the good parts! I'm sorry I kinda left you a somewhat cliffy, but you won't have to wait long for it. I wished I had more reviewers, but I'mma keep goin'. **_

_**Anyway, I'll be sure to do my best to have the next chappie up sometime tomorrow or this week. I've got a busy summer what with softball practice, volunteering at the hospital, and having to read to books for school, I'm lucky I get to write period! But, I'll try to write as much as possible for you guys so you don't have to wait for a long time.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**~199doodlebug~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Misty: Hey, Doodlebug.**_

_**Me: Yes?**_

_**Misty: Do I get my—**_

_**Me: (covers her mouth) SHH! Don't give things away, silly. Jeez. **_

_**Misty: (mumbling over hand) Doodlebug doesn't own the Mercy Thompson series…**_

_**Me: Except you and any other character I decide to make.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survivor <strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Information**_

**I hate it when I have to fight someone I consider a friend—or well I **_**thought**_** Darryl was my friend, but I guess it had something to do with the fact that Jesse is gone and Adam, Mercy, and I disappeared too. Yet, I didn't like it that Darryl decided that it was my fault that I brought this all to them—Adam made the decision to take me home with him, not me. I was unconscious for that discussion.**

**Darryl grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall, and even though I was sweating and so was he, I still felt limber and good. I blinked to clear my head, wincing slightly as I watched Darryl charge at me again. I waited until he was too close to skid to a halt and jumped to my feet. I sidestepped him and, being taught to use my enemies' strength to my advantage, I kicked him harder into the wall. He slammed into it and I backed away, shoving Warren's coffee table as I did so. Warren was looking for a way to get into the action so I wouldn't end up dead, but I could tell that he was surprised that I was still up from that one crack to the head. It hurt like hell and my brain was being a bitch about it, but I ignored the warm liquid that was running down my long hair and waited for Darryl to get up again. I heard a bone crack when he slammed face first into the wall and I grinned in triumph as I saw blood run down his lips from his nose once he turned around to glare at me. His eyes were golden, but mine were the same glittering blue. My wolf didn't find Darryl a threat to me now as long as I didn't get stupid and wind up having to use her to help me. He jumped forward and I moved to the side at the last second, kicking him again in the back where he slammed into the closed door. I was surprised he didn't go through it, but then again, I wasn't trying to kill him. I just hoped that Mercy and Samuel would hurry up and come back or Adam would come down and settle this. Whoever comes first, I'm good.**

"**Darryl, I'm not going to fight you. We both want to bring Jesse back, calm down." I tried to soothe again, but he snarled and came at me once more. I wasn't able to get out the way in time, his fingers knotted in my hair as he got a good grip to throw me again. **

_**Note to self: Cut hair to keep from having a hand hold for enemies. **_

**I kicked out blindly and was rewarded with a grunt for my troubles though I was able to get one more kick in before he threw me out the window. I put my arms over my face and head just in time to go through it. I crashed into a car and coughed up some blood. **_**Damn it, I just got those ribs healed again.**_** I swallowed and tried to get to my feet, and was surprised when I felt calloused hands help me. I opened my eyes to look at Mercy's strong Indian features. She gazed down at me in concern, but I waved her off, causing myself more pain when I felt a rib move too close for comfort near my lung. A big white wolf leaned against me as he helped me stand on my own two feet. I gave Auriele a low growl once we reached the porch steps and she moved without protest, though I could tell she was about to cause problems with Merce so I flicked her in the ear. She may have been Darryl's mate, but that didn't mean I had to deal with her crap right then. She growled at me, momentarily forgetting about Mercy and Samuel as I caused a distraction. She lunged at me and I sidestepped her just as I did to her husband. She fell off the porch and I walked inside the house again, not even bothering to make sure she was okay.**

**Warren and Darryl didn't look like they had been fighting that long, but that didn't mean anything. I noticed that Darryl had a busted lip which was healing right, but that didn't mean a lot. Warren looked like he took most of the damage though he was able to hobble around. I walked towards him, hiding the pain from my expression as I frowned at his leg. It didn't look broken, but I made him lean against the wall anyway, ignoring his growl of protest. I rolled my eyes at Samuel, who was broadcasting his dominance like a full out beacon. I growled my annoyance at the pressure in the air, but let it slide off me and focused on looking at Warren's foot. It wasn't broken, just bruised badly that he was lucky that it **_**wasn't**_** broken. I snapped at him to be still as I touched his foot with a glowing a hand and laughed when I looked up once I was finished to see the surprise there. I sat beside him, careful of my rib and waited until the room stopped spinning to lean my head against his shoulder. He put a comforting arm around me and I looked up to meet Adam's groggy and amused gaze. Warren saw my look and followed my gaze to see his Alpha. I grinned up at him and gave him a thumbs up as he hopped down the stairs like he was never hurt at all. **

"**Alright, Samuel, tone it down. I think you made your point. Whatever it was," he told the old wolf. Samuel immediately stopped and I noticed that Mercy had her head between her knees as she breathed in and out. I watched her worriedly for a moment and she looked better when Samuel quit the broadcast. The pack slowly wandered in and I saw them cast glances at me then at Adam who was sitting on the bottom stair. Mercy moved to sit beside Warren and she leaned over to check on me again. I felt okay it was just that I could feel a bruise forming on my back where I possibly made a dent in the car. I also felt my rib began to reattach itself to its' brethren, but it still hurt to breathe. I frowned at Darryl who shook the gold out of his eyes as he sat down himself. "I can tell that Misty had a rough night." There was a little growl in his tone and Darryl flinched. I remembered Adam telling me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me anymore and resting had caused him to not keep his vow. "Are you alright, Mist?"**

**I grinned up at him, rolling my eyes in Darryl's direction as I replied. "Oh, you mean the blood? Oh, me and Darryl were just a jokin' around, eh, Darryl?" I nodded in his direction as I showed the mischief in my gaze. He shook his head at me, trying to stop the smile coming to his face. I saw his lips twitch so I knew we were okay. His mate Auriele didn't look happy that she had a bump on her head, but I wasn't happy about a lot of things so she'd have to deal with it. "See, Adam, I told you we were just playin' around. I find it unfair that he threw me out the window before I could get another smack but oh well." I began to pick the glass off my skin and took the garbage can one of the pack handed to me. I smiled my thanks and continued to get the glass off—Warren picking it out of my hair while I focused on my skin. **

**Adam shook his head as he smiled at me, but he wasn't happy that I was still hurt. I was a-okay as long as my rib heals fast and the bruises go away before he could get a look at them. I noticed that only a handful of the pack was here, but it was still a good part of it yet I was too tired to listen to the information Mercy had gotten. I took a sniff in of Samuel as he sat beside me and wrinkled my nose at the old fear, sweat, and scent of a vampire. "Ew, Sam, you stink." He moved closer to my comment and sat his head in my lap so he could rub his smell all over me. "That was nice, Samuel, now I have to get the stench of vampire off me. Yeesh."**

"**Samuel, stop aggravating Misty or she'll pop you in the head." Adam turned his attention to Mercy who was watching us in amusement. "Mercy? Do you mind telling me what you found out?"**

**She nodded and launched into her story as Samuel closed his eyes as he feinted sleep. "Zee told me that he knew a fae lady who saw a few 'wolves and humans take out a big wad of cash from Gerry Wallace's account. They used that money to buy a safe house on vampire territory and to keep the vamps from bothering them. Stefan said something about them having a girl with them before they disappeared inside the house." She paused as she turned to look at me, curiosity making her eyebrows rise. "Marsilia, the local seethe's Mistress, said she knew you…"**

**Everyone turned to look at me, and I picked another shard of glass out of hair before addressing them. "I know her because my mother and father visited her often. They took me along because Marsilia said she could tell them where to find my younger sister Jill—who was taken by a vampire—if she met me. Mom and Dad thought if they took my twin with me I wouldn't be so antsy—" A few gasps from that, but I ignored them and continued my tale. "—but I wasn't, it was just that Marsilia kept staring at me like I was her next meal. It didn't help that she tried to get me to look at her so Appollis, my sister, and I kept our faces at the floor. I think she liked seeing us a little scared of her, but I really didn't care because I just wanted to make sure my sister was okay." **

"**Did you find her?" A male with a British accent asked. I vaguely remember him introducing himself as Ben when Adam showed us to his pack. He was a lanky man with blonde hair and blue eyes that glittered every so often. He caught me as one of those men who thought women couldn't handle themselves and swore a lot even though Adam growled at him each time he did. I didn't mind him and he knew how to play around while others just barely touched me. I hated it when they treated me **_**too**_** gentle—I'm not **_**that**_** fragile.**

"**Yeah," I sounded bitter as I finished, but I was glad I was able to keep the pain out of my voice. "She was dead—drained dry from the **_**hijo de puta**_**." I frowned as I remember what I was going to say before Warren's phone interrupted me because he turned to me now. His eyes widened as he thought over what little I did say before we were interrupted. "Wait—did you say Gerry **_**Wallace?**_**"**

**Mercy looked surprised at my outburst for a moment then she nodded. "I've heard that name before… When one of the wolves that worked for him did the patrols, I heard them talk about him. They said that the only reason why Dr. Wallace was able to get here was because of the excuse from his son."**

"**This man that talked to you about yourself, Misty, what did he look like?" Adam asked me.**

**I frowned, "Hm…He talked and acted like you, Adam. Dark hair, old looking eyes that have seen too much, and a fit looking body. He said something about you one night—that he wished that he never flew over here because he hadn't realized that this was what was going on. He said his name was…" My brows furrowed as I tried to remember his name, but all I could come up with was that his name had a **_**C**_** in the beginning and it was sounded like **_**'Christian'**_**. "Christian… Something like that."**

**Adam was already speaking over me before I even had the last word out of my mouth. "I thought I saw him when we were ambushed the other night. So David Christiansen is in this as well?" He frowned not liking the idea of his old army buddy in all of this, but I didn't like us sitting around either because I stood up. Moving towards the door and dodged legs and hands also, I made it to the door before Adam could stop me.**

"**I need to run," was all I said before I shut the door gently behind me and darted forward. I heard the door open and ignored Ben calling me back as I headed farther away from Warren's home. **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't understand how running in wolf form can make me feel better, but it did and I felt the sudden rage leave the rest of my system. I wished I could sit and listen to what everyone was discussing, but I couldn't just sit there anymore and get all comfortable with the pack because somewhere Jesse was being kept bound and was probably scared out of her mind. It was bad enough that I couldn't get her away fast enough, and even worse that I couldn't stop Mac from opening that damn door. Maybe if I had been quicker to shout he would still be alive, or maybe if we never came to Adam everything would be okay. Jesse would still be here, acting like most normal teenagers do and go to school. Adam would probably be getting on to her about clothes or nagging at Mercy to move that old, rusty car out of his view, and Mercy would just make it look even worse. <strong>

**I huffed as I looped around Mercy's garage again and ignored the rotting smell of metal and wood, the old grease and sweat that belonged to Mercy, and the smell of the occasional frustration of a car owner. I hated the feeling I got whenever I saw that Scooby-Doo van and just wished that I didn't have the strong sense of smell or the tracking abilities that my Dad gifted me with. Of course, I could use my electricity to see whenever I wanted, but it won't work unless I have a strong scent. I growled my frustration as I took the long route to Adam's home still thinking of how I can help Jesse and figure out why **_**exactly**_** I left. **

**I guess the main reason of the latter was because I couldn't stand waiting anymore. I wanted to **_**fix**_** this. Plus there was this feeling that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried. What if we were too late? What if they started to use her? What if they raped her? Those vile monsters there got bored easily and they constantly complained to their boss that they wanted some entertainment. I knew when I was in that damn cage that they wanted to use me as their **_**entertainment.**_** I told myself if they even **_**tried**_** I would tear off their damn balls and make them eat it, so help me. I really need to calm my temper or this so called relaxing run is not helping me. Of course, the head didn't let them, but I could see it clearly in their bodies' that they were thinking about it. The other reason why I left without getting information that would probably make finding Jesse easier is because I was afraid that if we arrived too late… They may have tried to turn her. That what was that gut wrenching fear I had been feeling. I could only hope that Gerry Wallace wouldn't allow that—there was a good possible chance that Jesse might make it because her father was a werewolf, but that was a slim chance. I couldn't believe that after all these years that I had the same fear—the fear I had when Jill was taken by that bloodsucker, the fear when Gerry Wallace separated my twin, the same fear I felt when they tore down our door to our Mississippi home to kidnap my sister and I. **

**Even though my family was alive, more or less so, my twin and I were put in the same cage—both of us being used as guinea pigs. They would trade us out, but each time one of us came back a fierce rage would come over us and we'd attack together. We knew each other so well that we could tell what the other did before they did it—we even finished each other's sentences. I remembered the day when they took her away and out of my sight. I could feel her pain and she could feel mine, and even though we both could control lightning, it wasn't enough to tell me if she was alive. We talked to each other constantly until one night…her responses just stopped. I called for her each time, but there was no reply, no pain, or fear that I could usually feel before she shut down and keep the pain to herself. I cried for days, and I still cry for her even now, two and half years later. I couldn't tell if she somehow escaped or if she left to go and get help. **

**I looked up and saw Adam's house was ablaze, along with Mercy's trailer. I noticed that there were two figures in her home, she and Samuel, but instead of going to her home like I wanted to, I headed to Adam's. I noticed in amusement that Mercy saw me pass in the light and all but tripped over Samuel who watched me with that same cool gray gaze as I wandered to Adam's land. I guess Mercy was calling Adam to tell him I was on my way to his because when I landed on my feet after jumping over the fence, there he was. His frame blocked the back door's light and I could tell just by looking into his golden gaze that the wolf was not happy. I saw Darryl and Warren behind him, their eyes inhuman as well, but I was okay so I didn't understand why they were so close to losing it. Bowing my head and tucking my tail between my legs, I waited in front of Adam and his second and third for my punishment for leaving. I hadn't expected Warren to come with Adam to his home, but I didn't know the pack well enough to guess. I felt a gentle hand grab my scruff and I held back the squeak that wanted to claw its way up my throat. I knew Adam wouldn't hurt me like those others, but I couldn't stop the shakes as fear crawled its cold grip over my body. Adam didn't do anything that hurt except pull me by my hair to get me inside his home, but I could feel pressure building up in my throat as panic slowly came over me. **

_**I will not have another panic attack. Not again. Not because Adam or someone else makes me have déjà vu. Not again, damn it.**_

**I chanted that in my head as I quietly followed Adam into his living room which was not in tatters like it was yesterday. I guess the pack cleaned while we were on our little trip to the wild woods of Montana. Some of the pack were lounging of the new sofa watching TV looking relaxed when they knew that their Alpha was okay and not dead, but when they saw me being escorted by Adam and the next two in line, it was like the TV never existed. I saw Sapphire was in Ben's lap and she was playing with his fingers, but when he looked up to meet my gaze, she swatted his hand with sharp claws. He didn't even flinch though Sapphire could tell his gaze was focused elsewhere because she turned to look straight at me. She tried to jump off Ben's lap, but he grabbed her by the scruff and held her back. He seemed to realize that it was better if she didn't come along with me this time. **

**Adam led the way up the stairs and passed his daughter's room with barely a stiffening of his shoulders giving away the frustration and rage as we headed to my designated room. He opened the door for me and before shutting it, he told me in a civilized tone that made the gold in his eyes seem out of character, "Change. We have some things to talk about." **

**I couldn't tell if he was really mad at me for leaving or what, but whatever it was it made me question those golden eyes of his. Darryl didn't seem to fond of me earlier to make me believe he was mad for being stupid, but Warren did care because he was always kind to me, then again maybe he didn't like me. I though Darryl liked me, but I was wrong so how can I be right about Warren liking me? With those thoughts in my mind, I began the quick change that was somewhat painless and quickly dressed into the borrowed sweats someone put in the room for me. I guess they realized I would be back with the need of some new clothes, but I didn't like having to be a bother to them. I sighed as I quickly finger brushed my hair and ignored how my hair was getting a little too**_** long**_** for my likings. I guess that means I need to get it cut soon. **

**Darryl opened the door for me, obviously hearing my approach rather than waiting for me to open it myself. I noticed that Adam wasn't in the hallway with them, though he was still inside the house. Warren patted my shoulder reassuringly as they took me to the other end of the hall and I dimly remembered Jesse telling me Adam's room was there. When I entered, both Warren and Darryl staying outside to make sure we weren't interrupted, I immediately saw the portrait of a thick forest. The title said **_**Sanctuary**_** and I felt peace just by looking at it. It reminded me of the dense forest where I called my home. His room was a warm brown and I saw his sheets were a dark moss green with the exception of his bathroom being the same brown as the painted walls. Adam was leaning against the wall as I took in my surroundings, being patient for me to settle down. I sat down on the window sill by the portrait and relaxed visibly. I never felt safe before, not since after being kidnapped and constantly tortured for five years. Adam continued to watch me with icy gold eyes, but I didn't feel uncomfortable as I watched him with my blue ones. **

**He sighed finally, breaking the silence I was being given ever since I first entered the door. "Misty, I need to know more about you then you're telling us. I can understand that it's a touchy subject, but I never knew you had a twin sister or about you family anymore than what you have told us about them. I am not rushing you tell me your life story, but I have to know if you ever want to go and visit them or hunt down your twin."**

**I swallowed, looking away from his stare as I tried to think of where to begin. How to tell him about my twin and my family without bursting into tears? Hmm… "Adam, I don't know if my family is still alive—can you imagine Gerry leaving witnesses alive after all these years? I'm only thinking through his stand point, but sometimes I find myself too sick to do it. Even if they are alive, I can't… I can't just come home or call them and say 'Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm back now. Just ignore the scars, and the panic attacks, I'm still your normal daughter!'. I can't do it."**

"**What about your sister?" He asked, his eyes finally that rich chocolate brown again.**

"**She…" I gave a frustrated growl. Why can't I just come out with it? I don't even know if she's dead! Why does it hurt to talk about her? Or even try to remember her face—the identical copy of my own? "She was taken with me. They put us in the same cells at first, but when it was clear that we'd go nuts after seeing the other in bad shape they separated us."**

"**Could she control lightning, too?"**

"**Yeah, we both could. We were so in-tune with each other that we could **_**feel**_** the other's pain and we usually talked to each other. But…one day, they just…just stopped." The wood creaking under my white knuckles brought me back from the growing sorrow to the rage that was boiling in me again. I eased my grip from the window sill and knotted my hands together. "I hope she's still alive somewhere, but even if she was far away… I should be able to **_**hear**_** her."**

**Adam nodded, understanding my frustration as he spoke again, though this time he wasn't asking a question. "Misty, I understand your frustration of having to wait, but right now that's all we can do until we get the call from Mercy's fae friend to tell us the address from where they are keeping Jesse. I need you to keep an eye on Mercy because, Heaven's knows, she's going to need some protecting from werewolves."**

**Was that possessiveness in his voice?**

**I grinned, the first real grin I have had since coming back from my run. He likes her a lot and from his slightly golden eyes, his wolf chose her as his. I laughed, unable to hold it in as we changed subjects from him needing info on me to Mercy and her crazy self. "You like her, don't ya, Adam?"**

**He didn't say anything, he just stared at me like I just said something rude to his face. **

"**Oh come now, Adam. I can read body language without any trouble, probably better than anyone. I can tell that you like her—maybe even more than that." I tilted my head slightly as I realized something. "She doesn't know, does she?"**

**He sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "She thinks it has something to do with werewolf politics."**

"**And Samuel is here, and it's not hard to see that those two have a past together," Adam growled but I continued, "So what are you going to do? You should tell her, Adam, because the longer she thinks that way and the more teasing Samuel does, the more dangerous it's gonna get. Then, someone is gonna wind up hurt or dead."**

"**How would you tell her then? 'Hey, Mercy, I've loved you ever since two years after my divorce?' Yeah, that's going to go out well," he told me in full out sarcasm.**

"**I love how just give up. You won't give up on Jesse and if you love her like you say you do, Adam, then you're **_**damn**_** well goin' to go after Mercy," I growled. "Screw Samuel and whoever tries to get in your way. I can see she likes you as well you can, and don't you **_**dare**_** just throw in the towel like that. May have only known ya'll for a few days, but heck, Adam, you don't fool me to be the kind of person to just give up that easily." He frowned at my cursing, but right then I didn't really care. **

**He opened his mouth to say something else when the phone rang. I rolled my eyes and headed out of his room to head over to Mercy's. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omg, I am so sorry that this is like really short! SO SORRY!<strong>_

_**But, yeah, I noticed that it's only like the 4**__**th**__** chapter and we're almost through…NOT GOOD!**_

_**Lol.**_

_**So…I am going to give ya'll a lot of boring chapters, but they're necessary for the moment… **_

_**I'd appreciate it if ya'll would review this chapter and, again, I'm sorry that it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one, but I need to put more time on this so it won't be like…five or six chapters just for this one book. xD **_

_**Alright, if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them and if it's a good question—like something you're confused about for example—I'll explain it to you before the beginning of the next chap. **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
>~Doodlbug~ <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own anythin'…**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survivor <strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Irritation and Rage**_

"**So, basically you get to hang out with me while everyone else looks for Jesse?" Mercy asked when we reached the inside of her shop. She didn't seem to like being on the sidelines either and having me guard her made her even more antsy. She wore her dark hair up in a French braid and I asked her to do that to mine—seeing that I couldn't braid it anymore because it was past my waist now—and she gladly did it for me. Her eyes were worried as she opened the shop's doors and flipped the **_**Closed**_** sign to **_**Open**_**. I waited beside the garage's door as she bustled about—changing into her work coveralls and fussing over this and that. **

**After ten or fifteen minutes of me not saying anything—being too amused to answer her—she asked her question again. "So they're keeping you sidelined, too?"**

"**Yeah," I sighed, propelling myself forward from my position to look under the hood of her project car. She looked surprised by my confident movements in the car's interior, but having worked at my Dad's own shop for most of my life I knew my way around the insides of a car—whether it be new or old. "Adam thinks I need a break from all of the violence and memories."**

**She frowned, "How else are you going to get used to them?"**

"**I don't know, but whatever. He's Alpha and I am just an outsider for little while longer—though…I can tell how they feel even without the pack magic." I shrugged as I cursed at the stupidity of the mechanic who last saw this car. How the **_**hell**_** can you miss a pipe being half bent?**** "**_**¿Ridículo, cómo puede alguien faltar una pipa doblada?"**_

**Mercy looked at me funny as my hand glowed brightly as I moved the pipe back to its normal position. "You speak Spanish? And **_**fluently?**_** What did you even say?"**

**I chuckled, removing my hands from the engine as I turned to her. She was still staring at my hand that was still glowing ever so slightly, but when I noticed it, it stopped. "Sorry about that. And I said it was ridiculous how someone can miss a bent pipe."**

"**You know your way around cars?" She didn't look like she could wrap her head around that. Who would of thought that a scarred woman who's been in a cage for five years knew how to fix cars. "You just don't look like the kind of person…"**

"**Who can tell the difference between the car horn wire and the brakes?" I raised an eyebrow before reaching for the rag by the car to wipe my hands of the grease. I muttered under my breath something rude in Spanish as an old man came in. His pot belly and bald spot may have said 'old and not dangerous', but I could smell the magic coming off him in a wave. His eyes were wise as they looked at me and his pale skin told he was possibly German, and I got my answer when he said something under his breath. The undertone of his natural language was there as clear as day. **

**Mercy flicked a glance at me to see my reaction to her mentor's presence, but I shrugged and continued to wipe my hands. "You must be Mercy's Siebold Adelbertsmiter." I pronounced how Mercy told me to and to her surprise that I said it right the first time. I grinned at her as Zee came to shake my hand with a firm grip before letting it go. I got a good whiff of metal coming off him and I could have sworn I saw his glamour flicker slightly.**

"**Ah, you and **_**Liebling **_**have the same talent for sticking your noses' into my magic." He sounded grumpy, but by Mercy's face it was something he always did. I chuckled at the exasperation in his undertone before giving him space to look at the car that was just beyond this one. He frowned as he looked me up down, either sizing me up or taking in my scars, rather than pass me. I didn't flinch as he observed me, but Mercy came and stood to my right, her extra height making me seem shorter than I liked, but her voice was soft as she introduced me.**

"**Zee, this is Adam's new wolf Artemis Jones. Misty, this is my old boss Zee."**

**I nodded at him again in greeting before putting the rag down to answer my phone that rang from across the room. I had put it down because I didn't want to drop the thing. Adam had insisted on getting me one so he could call me, or the pack, and check up on Mercy and me. I rolled my eyes as I flipped the device open. **_**"Hola, usted me tiene."**_

**I heard Samuel say something rude to someone about parking their car in his way and chuckled when Adam sighed. "Samuel," he told the other wolf, "it would be nice if you'd quit fussing and just hurry and shift. Sorry, Mist, Samuel is just mad because Paul decided it would be funny to slam on his brakes in front of Samuel's new Mercedes." He muttered something I couldn't quite catch, but Sam growled at him for whatever it was he said. **

**I laughed, "The old wolf givin' you some issues, Adam?"**

**He grunted, "How is everything where you're at?"**

**I looked the shop up and down, a smile spreading to my lips as I mouthed to Mercy who it was. Zee had moved to one of the other cars (the one Mercy told me was Tony's—a cop friend of hers—lady). "Oh, nothin' happenin' here, boss, though I do believe Merce is plannin' on makin' a break for it." **

**He chuckled to himself as he told someone else to stop playing around. "Tell her we haven't found anything just yet. We just got to the spot. Anyway, I'll call you when we have a scent." With that he hung up.**

**I shook my head at the END CALL and closed the phone. Mercy watched me come back to her and together we watched Zee work. He didn't mind us watching him, but I could tell he was getting more grumpier. I tapped Mercy's shoulder and told her I needed some air. She nodded and continued to hand Zee the needed tools for the car he was working on. I headed out the back door and leaned against the shop's metal wall. **

**I didn't like being on the sidelines, but I also didn't like having to wait for Adam to call me again. It was like I was waiting for someone to tell me they'd take me to the prom. I rolled my eyes at that thought and spread my legs out so I could rest my arms on my knees. My hands dangled between my legs and I watched a few cars go by the shop with a bored look as I continued to think about nothing in particular. Mercy had told me the night before that I could stay at her house so I wouldn't lose too much sleep waiting for the pack to come back. I had slept in wolf form and before she woke up for today's activities, I headed back to the house and changed into some new clothes. By the time I came back, Mercy was up and running. ****She seemed taking being on the sidelines as bad as I was taking it, though she took her frustrations out on the cars she worked on—and I now owed Adam another new fainting couch. I was frustrated—you can't blame—never mind. I sighed and headed back in and just in time to hear Zee swear to the heavens in German. Mercy was snickering quietly to herself, but I could tell it was more of what he was saying then why he was doing it. Apparently she can speak German, but since all I spoke was Spanish and English, I didn't know what she was laughing about. When I asked though, she shook her head and smiled. **

"**Ya know, **_**amiga,**_** I am almost nineteen—and even though Adam tells me not to, I curse and I've heard you curse too. I can also tell Zee was swearing the last mechanic who worked on that Buick to the heavens." She opened her mouth on how I knew, but I interrupted her. "Uh, Merce, I can read body posture—it ain't that hard, **_**mi amiga.**_**"**

**Zee turned to look at us, his eyes narrowing as he got ready to swear at the two of us. "Will the two of you stop staring at me and go do something useful?"**

**We both grinned at him and headed to work on the next car. I found it amusing when Mercy decided to crawl under the old Bug to see what she could do—and it wasn't even two minutes that she started swearing. I chuckled and leaned against the car by her feet, waiting for her to tell me to hand her something. I didn't mind being a tool monkey, but I liked to do something other than stand around, but if she needed four hands instead of two I'd lend a hand and a bit of werewolf strength. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hate being let out of things," I told Mercy as we entered her trailer. She nodded her agreement, moving to the side to let Medea—her Manx cat—outside to go do her business. I sat down in one of her kitchen chairs as she closed the door and went to the fringe. <strong>

**Adam hadn't called or texted me so I assumed that they found nothing and hadn't told Mercy, but I was pretty sure she would ask when she was brought back to it. I wished I was there instead of just sitting down at a kitchen table waiting to be fed, but there was nothing I could do about it so I'd have to deal until further notice. I grabbed my phone from my pocket in the jeans I was wearing (fiercely glad that Adam and I went shopping for some clothes) and sat it down on the table and just stared at it. Mercy did some messing around in the kitchen until finally ordering some pizza. I continued to stare at my phone, willing it to ring and bring news that they found something—anything that would lead us to Jesse. Mercy flipped the TV on and I heard the chair beside me screech as she pulled it back, sitting beside me as I continued to watch my phone. **

**I sighed and looked up at Mercy's frustrated gaze that probably matched my own. "Well, this is getting ridiculous, ya know?" **

**She nodded, "Yeah, is it so hard to call the phone?"**

"**I feel like we're waiting for our boyfriends to call and tell us when they want to go out again." I snorted, "It's so…**_**loca**_**. I feel like rippin' my hair out, at least then it'll be shorter than it is now."**

**She guffawed at that, but it was cut short when we both heard the quiet purr of Samuel's Mercedes and I could have laughed at that. I didn't even understand why Samuel liked Mercedes' but I guess it had something to do with **_**Mercedes**_** that was right beside me. She opened the door before Samuel could and I saw the tired look in his eyes as he walked past us and to the bathroom. We both heard the shower come on a moment later—and that was a good time for the pizza guy to show up. **

**We were just getting the plates out when I heard the shower turn off and Sam came out with nothing but a towel on. I rolled my eyes at Mercy who was blushing profusely and I heard her heart hammer in her chest. I coughed to hide a laugh and went back to getting my pizza and setting up the plates for Sam and Mercy. He sat down on the other side of me, rubbing his face as grabbed a piece of pizza. Mercy sat and got a hold of herself while I nibbled on a piece of my own pizza. She got pepperoni—my favorite. **

**He broke the silence first, his voice even lower as he tried to speak pass the grogginess. "There wasn't a scent—not anything. No trace of there ever being anyone in that home, Adam is still trying to figure it out. He was mad and said this is starting to become very interesting, though I think the more accurate word is 'aggravating'."**

**I snorted at him, "It's even more aggravating when ya'll don't call and tell us what the heck happened." Damn it, I sounded like a freakin' mother hen.**

**Sam chuckled as he realized this too and finished the rest of his meal before speaking again. "I wondered who would be the first to tell me that, I didn't think it would be you. I'm shocked into silence."**

"**How can you be shocked into silence if you're still talking?" Mercy asked with a raise of her eyebrow. **

**I clucked my tongue in irritation before standing up with a huff. "Annoyin' as always, Sam." I left for Mercy's bedroom and was already taking my shirt off before shutting the door in their confused faces. **

**Why was I mad? The hell if I knew.**

**I groaned as the change went through me, and felt a little discomfort in my lower legs as they resettled themselves. My back popped in a few places when I stood up after a few minutes of panting from the exertion. I wasn't in my best shape and I've never had to shift this much in the first place, but I'd make a habit of running every now and then in human form when I got the chance. I stretched and pawed open the door to meet Sapphire's blue eyes, and with a yowl that I was pretty sure she learned from Medea, she rubbed up against my forelegs. I licked her scruff and walked towards Sam and Merce who were still eating when I opened the front door. I made sure Sapphire was inside before taking off into the night for another midnight run. These were starting to become often, but at that moment I was just glad that I could run around in open space every night instead of being in a cage. **

**I decided that I was going to hunt before I headed back after hearing my stomach growl, so I followed the smell of a lone deer and its fawn. I stalked quietly in the shadows as I edged closer to my prey, the mother unaware that she and her baby were being followed by me. I felt my wolf approve of the big doe and I had to shake off the feeling of letting this baby deer grow up and survive its life on its own without its mother. I only continued the hunt because the fawn's spots were gone and I knew it would survive without its mother as long as it didn't fall victim to another predator. I continued to follow them until they finally stopped to get a drink from a pond. ****I edged closer, ducking behind a few bushes before gathering my hind legs and launching myself at the doe. With cry of triumph as my eyeteeth sliced the doe's neck I squeezed her only air way closed until she grew still and her heart stopped beating. As much as it saddened me to kill a mother, the wolf was hungry and the Hunt made me forget of my earlier rage. As I ate, I thought over the conversation. **

**What had Samuel said that made me so angry? I finally came to a resolve over Jesse because her father was out there looking including half the pack, but what made me angry? The only thing that made me frustrated and upset was the fact that I hadn't heard back from Adam or Sam, but that didn't mean I had to get angry over that. They probably thought it wasn't necessary to call and tell me they hadn't found anything. That's understandable, but it made feel like brat wanting to be the center of attention—which I was **_**not**_**. I just hated the feeling of not knowing if everyone was alright or not. Maybe that was why. The only way I could tell if my sister was still alive was by hearing her thoughts or feeling what she was feeling—however painful it was—I guess I grew a fear of wondering if someone I cared for was still alive. I didn't like being kept in the dark like I had been and still am now. **

**Did it have something to do with this theory of me being somewhat like an Omega?**

**Both Adam and Darryl agreed—hell, even the damn patrol guards agreed—that I wasn't any regular werewolf. I mean, what werewolf can control **_**lightning**_**, for God's sakes? I didn't understand what they meant, and I still don't know now. Why would they compare me to something I'm obviously not and still make theories of what I could be—theories that were hardly true without hard facts. Bran had told me I could call him whenever I wanted to, but what with everything going on I never had the chance. If I asked him what I was he would probably give me theories or call me back with information of what he could gather. I didn't like knowing what I was to everyone else—it made me feel like more of a freak than I already was. Even after having someone explain to me what an Omega is, I didn't understand how I differed from that. Of course, I have violent tendencies, but I don't like to turn that violence on someone I care for. Hell, I felt it when I was forced to fight Darryl yesterday—it felt like I was being sawed in two with each strike or the thoughts I had as I assessed his current stance and how I could kill him. I didn't like it and it just made me even more upset than I wanted to be. I hardly knew him and I felt like I was going to kill myself if I hurt him. Even though I was happy to give him a broken nose that felt like I was punishing him—I **_**felt**_** my wolf feel happy that we'd showed him we weren't weak and incapable of punishing those who overstepped themselves. But, Darryl is **_**second in command**_**, how can I feel like he overstepped himself? Being female and werewolf meant I was at the bottom of the pack, but my wolf told me I wasn't. I didn't know what to believe and I felt like I was loss. **

**Maybe I am loss.**

**I had finished eating my meal and I turned and traced my footsteps back to Adam's home. I may have to watch Mercy, but since Samuel was back he could look after her while I headed home. **

_**Home,**_** I thought with some emotion I was afraid to identify, **_**I have a home again, an actual home with beds, rooms, and people to actually talk to rather than sitting across or beside them in a cage. **_

**I never thought I would accept Adam's home or the pack as my new place to belong. Even if my family was still alive and my sister would return to try and take me back, I found a new place to live. I had a new place to make friends and enjoy life with the people—however short I've known them—I cared for. I felt a part of me relax as I continued the long run back to my new home. **

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to trot the last couple of feet to Adam's so I could enjoy the last few moments of the night air. I haven't been outside in ages and I wasn't going to waste the time I had with it. I enjoyed the cool dirt underneath my claws as I passed Mercy's house. I liked the feeling of the stars hanging over my head and Mother Moon shining her brilliant smile down on me. I could feel my wolf's excitement for this full moon rather than the dread she and I both felt as we waited for nighttime. I took another deep lungful of cold, dusty air before scratching at Adam's front door. I felt like a dog when I did it, but I didn't feel like fussing with the doorknob. <strong>

**The door opened to reveal a slightly surprised Ben who looked like he just crashed on the sofa. He smiled when he saw me and rubbed my ears before moving to the side so I could walk in. I wagged my curled tail at him before bounding up the stairs to paw open the cracked door to Adam's room. I quietly walked in, pushing the door closed with my shoulder and jumped up on his bed. He opened a brown eye and smiled as he moved over to give me some room. I purred slightly and moved until I was snuggled up against him. He petted my fur and I felt my brown blue speckled eyes close as I quickly fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She was alone and cold and scared out of her mind. Where are they? Where's Dad when I need him? She could only stare at the ceiling and even though she tried to wiggle out of the duct tape bindings she wasn't a werewolf. She didn't even try to fight the restraints anymore because it was no use to even try and get free. Her guards would merely catch her again and tie the knots tighter to her already abused skin. For once she wished she was born a werewolf like Charles, the Marrok's second son, instead of a human. <strong>_

_**Jesse heard the door open and she flicked her eyes to see another shift of her guards. She wished that her Dad would hurry and save her, but she couldn't get impatient. She expected him to be awhile—searching for someone takes time—but she wished her father could be Superman and already be here to break her free. She was tired and scared out of her mind—she was vulnerable to all of these men and being unable to stop them from touching her… She cringed away from that and almost choked on a sob as she heard booted feet come closer to her bed. She looked up into slightly icy blue eyes that showed nothing but the predator in them and tried to get away, fighting the binds as hard as she could, but that seemed to just excite him further because he whined eagerly. She stopped and glared up at the man with cold dark eyes that Mercy had said they were like her father's. **_

_**The slap hurt really badly and she could feel her cheek already swell from the blow. She bit back another cry and squeezed her eyes shut as the werewolf caressed her stomach before lifting the shirt up. She was able to wiggle her ankle out of the duct tape there and slammed her knee up into a spot that would send a man to his knees and make him see stars for days. This werewolf on the other hand, just cried out and slapped her again. This time a cry of pain escaped her lips and she couldn't help but scream as he tried to touch the lower part of her body. She heard, faintly, the sounds of someone running and the werewolf moved away, glaring at her for ruining his fun. **_

_**For once she was glad that they switched guards with one of the humans who were sympathetic.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I growled as I stood up and woke up the three bodies that shared Adam's bed. I could feel my wolf ready to dart out the door and I so badly wanted to after having that little insight. Even though I didn't use my extra sight a lot, it made itself known in my sleep. I hopped down the bed and ignored the three werewolves' "What's wrong?" and continued downstairs where I woke a sleeping Ben. He hopped to his feet and when Adam ordered him to block my path he immediately did so. I snarled at him to get out of my way, the wolf more in control than I was at the moment. We needed to leave, damn it!<strong>

"**Misty, what's gotten into you?" Warren drawled from behind me, touching my scruff with a gentle hand. Darryl's scent came over Warren's as he pulled me away from the door with a little help from Warren and Ben. I didn't resist their hands, both my wolf and I knew if we did then we might hurt them. **

**I continued to stare at the door, refusing to show any signs that I was hearing their worried voices or their hands. I dimly heard Adam say he was calling Samuel and his order to keep a hold of me. I didn't turn my attention from the door and I felt myself move forward, but it was barely an inch. Having three fully grown werewolf men hold you still will do that to you, but I needed to get out of here and help Jesse. I knew I had to stay, but I had this need—this **_**urge**_** to go outside and run. I needed to go search for Jesse on my own and rip that werewolf that **_**touched her**_**. I heard a loud roar and I could feel the hands that held me back flinch from the suddenness of it, then I realized that it was me. **

"**Was that **_**Misty?**_**" Samuel's voice was close and I could hear his quiet, calm steps as they approached with Adam's brisk gait. There wasn't a answer so I guess Adam nodded his affirmative because Samuel spoke again. "When did this happened? Did she act weird last night when she came back?"**

"**Came back? What do you mean by 'came back'?" Adam asked with astonishment.**

"**She got up after she ate dinner with us, changed, and went outside. We thought she just went to your house, but it was a few hours later that I saw her pass Mercy's window. She had blood on her muzzle, but I don't think she killed someone. She probably went hunting and just came back here, but you didn't answer my question." Samuel hands joined the others and they parted my fur as they slid towards my face. When I didn't react to his touch, he squatted in front of me his gray eyes looking into mine. I gave an irritated snort as I tried to see the door again.**

"**No, she crawled in my bed and fell asleep. Though…" Adam stopped saying whatever it was he was about to say and Samuel left my gaze to look up at him.**

"**What?" He asked as met my eyes again.**

**I growled lowly in my throat, lunging to the right and in my haste I nearly slammed into Samuel's shoulder. The hands that held me pulled me back, but Samuel's gaze was what kept me wanting to move closer to the door. My wolf and I snarled again, not liking his gaze on us like we had done something wrong and was being chided for it. **

"**What, Adam?" Samuel snapped again, trying to regain his attention to wherever it was wandering at.**

"**She was shifting and growling in her sleep last night. I figured it was nightmares so I called up Warren and Darryl to see if that would calm her a bit. It did for a little while until she all but snarled in my face this morning. I don't know what has her so wound up like this." Adam's scent washed over me and even though he wasn't my Alpha and Samuel was more dominant than him I felt my mind clear. The hands that held me back hadn't been able to do this nor had Samuel's gaze and I didn't understand. **

**Samuel saw my eyes clear and quickly said to Adam, "Tell her to change back so she can explain. Your scent is calming her—I don't know how and I don't care right now, just tell her to shift back."**

**Samuel moved out of Adam's way as he crouched in front of me. His dark eyes intent on my gaze and I watched him with half-wild eyes until the air tensed and pressure pushed down on me as he called power to his voice. I already felt my wolf—though she was still close to me as I felt my body respond to his order—force my change. He didn't even have to speak, the command was clear in his gaze. The hands moved away as I began, my wolf growling in frustration as it took me longer than she liked. After five minutes of bones breaking and repositioning themselves, I was fully human and naked as the day I was born. I heard someone close growl at the appearance of my scars—the full sight of it, it wasn't safely hidden behind my clothes anymore. Samuel traced the deep gashes on my side and frowned heavily at their redness, like they were irritated. I panted and shivered away from Samuel's hand, remembering rougher hands—claws slashing my flesh there.**

"**Damn, I didn't think they would look that bad," Samuel said, extracting his hand away from my naked skin. "No wonder she changes in private."**

"**Misty," Adam asked in a soft tone, the pressure against my skin still there as he called the power that was his as an Alpha to him, "What's wrong. You can tell me, and whatever it is I'll send someone to take care of it."**

**I swallowed as I tried to focus on his voice, but my gaze kept going to the door. **_**Why am I acting this way? Why is there this **_**need**_**—this **_**urge**_** to run out that door and track down Jesse? It's never been this bad…**_

"**Adam, maybe you should touch her, she seems to be losing focus again." Warren's Southern drawl buzzed in my ears and I felt something warm and soft touch my cool, sweaty skin. **

**Just after moments of feeling the soft blanket, a hand that was rough and throwing off the scent of Adam accompanied the blanket. My wolf growled its protest at being pushed away again and she tried to fight my control—to get us to that door and outside. "Misty, tell me what's wrong."**

**I gnashed my teeth together and took a deep breath, shoving my wolf away so I could tell them what I saw in that midnight vision. When I finished I felt exhausted and my wolf felt my barrier shatter into pieces, but before I blacked out, I shouted at her that Adam—our Alpha—would handle it.**

**She subsided in my head, but she wasn't happy that we couldn't be awake to help. I didn't like it either and I was dying to save Jesse, but I wasn't going to be able to do it right now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you saw those italics it meant that Misty was 'seeing' that with that extra seeing ability of hers. The only reason she can do that is because she uses the stored up heat and electricity in the Earth. She blocks the sight when she's not using it because it'll drive her crazy, but the only time it gets past her is when she is asleep. As for the reason why both she and her wolf were crazy to get out of there and get to Jesse…That you will have to wait until later chapters.<strong>_

_**I'm so evil xD**_

_**Anywho, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer than this one or the last one. Really sorry about that, but like I said, we need more chapters before we get to the very good stuff. :)) **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**~Doodlebug~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own anythin'…**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survivor <strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Nightmares Suck…Period**_

**Come on, damn it! Move your damn legs and get your ass into gear! **_**I snarled to myself as I pushed my legs faster and faster ahead of the three werewolves that **_**they**_** sent after me. I dodged another pile of crates in the huge garage and grunted again as I took another turn in this box maze. I heard a werewolf whine as it crashed into the crates and I smiled triumphantly when I heard them fall on the beast. Again I took another turn and barely dodged the second werewolf's powerful sharp claws. I felt fear claw its way up my throat, but held back the scream that wanted to break free. I had to keep them away, I had to keep them from ripping me to pieces again. I wouldn't let them have access to my flesh so easily as I had before. No, this time they'd have to work for it. **_

_**There was a snarl close to my ear—way too close and I flinched away. I felt a fur body slam into me and I tried to get up, but another heavy mass fell on me. Its claws dug into my skin and I let loose the bloodcurdling scream I barely held in out like a wailing siren. The wolves paused in their ripping of flesh as they winced at the high pitch, but started up again when the sound died away. The third wolf—the one that slammed into the crates—came limping forward and the two wolves snarled and forgot about me as they focused on the other one. I tried to crawl away from them and I felt my wolf come and help me up. She forced me to stand and together we ran passed more crates and up a nearby ramp. I knew they had cameras here so they could watch their little experiments. I panted and felt tears of pain run down my cheeks as I quickly looked to the right then to the left. I needed to find somewhere to hide, someplace that would lead to the outside world.**_

_**There! A door that led to one of the many fields that went far and wide before ending at a gate. I rushed to it, using my wolf's strength and endurance as I pushed myself to the door. I was so close to the door and what lay behind it that I forgot to listen for the grunts and snarls of the werewolves' that shared this wide space with me. They shoved me down on the concrete and I felt a frustrated cry come out of my throat. I thrashed underneath them, my throat beginning to close up at the panic that decided **_**now**_** to kick in. I have to get free! Get off me! **_

_**The wolf that held me down slashed my back open and I screech my pain to the sky and beyond. I couldn't hold in the screams or cries that came from my lips. I kicked out blindly, still trying to break free and get to the door that was merely inches—centimeters away from me. I felt the werewolf yelp at the sudden strike and I felt his teeth wrap around my neck. I waited for him to make the killing snap of his teeth. Either kill me or let me free. I don't want to do this anymore.**_

"**Misty!" Someone was shaking me, but I continued to thrash in the sheets. Trying to get away…**

_**He lifted me off the ground and threw my bloodied form into a pile of wooden boxes. I cried out as they crashed down on my abused body. I let their crushing weight take the air from my body. If I couldn't get free…let me die. Don't let me feel any more pain, please, God. Please, just let me die and join my dead sister.**_

"**Artemis, it's okay, you're safe. It's just a nightmare!" Another voice shouted, but I couldn't break free… There wasn't any air…**

"**Damn it, move out of the way, Benjamin." Another man snarled though this one sounded more feral than the werewolves that were chasing me.**

"**Samuel, back off." This male voice was softer, gentle, and calm in all of the panic. I felt myself trying to break free of the crates that crushed me. "Ben, back away and everyone else calm yourselves."**

_**I shoved another crate off me, barely feeling the werewolves' marks to my skin. I could almost see the light that accompanied the voice, the feeling of my sheets instead of thorns from the crates that still lay on top me. I moved the next crate away and met the eyes of—**_

**Adam. Though his voice was calm and steady in all of the chaos, his wolf was close to the surface. I lay there in his bed, my flesh wet and the sheets were thrown everywhere from my thrashing. Ben looked freaked as he watched my pale, wet skin glimmer in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Darryl and Warren looked like they were ready to rip something apart and Samuel was just growling something rude in Welsh that I couldn't, or wouldn't, ever understand. I felt my heart still hammering and tried to make sense of what just happened, but all I did was curl in on myself as I cried. Each time I had one of those nightmares, I cried. It was like a violation to my body what those monsters did to it and I felt so helpless. **

**There was a shocked silence at the sudden sobs that racked my body and Adam's strong arms pulled me to his chest as I continued my wailing. I gripped his shirt with white knuckles and wept for the loss of my sister, my humanity, and my flesh. The pain of feeling their claws against my skin made me cry harder. I hadn't been fast enough to get away, I hadn't been able to fight them off. I was weak and useless, damn it. Adam rocked me back and forth, making soothing sounds in the back of his throat as he watched the other males with concern in his eyes. They've never seen me like this and I hoped they never had to again, but there are no promises, it seems, that my body and I can keep. Subconscious be damned, it didn't want to let me forget about my moments. **

**After a few more minutes, my sobs turned into hiccups and shudders. I swallowed and quickly stood up to head to Adam's bathroom—not even bothering to freak out that I was clothed in one of Adam's shirts—to clean up my snot. Damn my nose, too, while I was at it. I washed my face before returning back to the bed and when I saw half the guys sitting on it, I raised an eyebrow. Ben raised one back before moving over so I could get on the bed. When I did, I felt like I was the President being surrounded by his Secret Service. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face in the little gap they made. **

"**Mist?" Warren asked me softly. His hand touched my shoulder and I hid my flinch from them as I continued to hide my face. God, why must I be such a damn coward?**

"_**¿Por qué el infierno yo? ¿Por qué no puedo justo olvidarme? ¿Por qué?"**_** I was not going to cry again. I was **_**not.**_

"**What did she say?" Darryl asked Samuel who just shrugged. "I thought you knew Spanish," he ventured when Samuel just gave him a sad look.**

"**I thought you were married to a Hispanic woman," he snapped. Apparently, he didn't like to be pestered. "I do know Spanish it's just that I didn't quite catch that."**

**Adam patted my back soothingly and he glared at the two werewolves with golden eyes that would have made me cringe if I had been staring at them. "If all you are going to do is just snarl at each other then get out. She's still freaky right now and I would suggest you get a grip before you come back in here. Samuel, why don't you go call Mercy and tell her that Misty is okay?" Even though it was a suggestion there was a slight order in it. **

**Samuel snarled and moved towards Adam who shoved me backwards. I slammed into Warren who gave an **_**oof**_**and I shoved away from him. I pushed the Alpha and the Marrok's son away from each other, my body being squished together and I finally let out all the rage and confusion on everyone around. I looked them both straight in the face with my glittering eyes and snapped at them both. "I've had it. Samuel, go do what he says and stop actin' like a freakin' **_**masculino adolescente**_**. He didn't mean to order your ass around so quit it." I turned my attention to Adam, my eyes changing to the wolf's as I glanced up at him. "And you, dear sir, will take a deep breath and calm that temper. Everyone else that is on this bed and is not needed, get the hell out."**

**I've never seen a room clear so fast in my life. I moved to the head board and buried my face in my hands, ignoring Adam and his building confusion and rage, though the confusion was stronger than anything. I was waiting for him to explode at me for ordering him around like **_**I**_** was the Alpha and **_**he**_** the subordinate. **_**Oh, kill me now.**_** What has gotten into **_**me?**_** Why did I…Why did I feel like I finally settled a growing issue? I was too tired to think about it and Adam looked like he was about to erupt like Mount St. Helens. **

"**Adam," I whispered between my hands, "breathe, move, or yell at me, but do **_**something.**_**"**

**I didn't expect him to start laughing. I looked up from my hands and watched him guffaw like I just did something that was hilarious rather than order my**_** Alpha**_**, the Marrok's son, and his own **_**wolves **_**around**_**.**_** I watched him warily as he clutched his sides from his laughter, but when he sensed my tension his chortles began to turn into chuckles until they stopped. His eyes were dark now and I could see that he just figured something out that solved a problem. **

"**Misty, I'm not going to yell at you," he told me with a smile on his face. I was still confused. Why isn't he goin' to punish me? I just **_**ordered**_** him around **_**and**_** half the wolves in this room not ten seconds ago to leave. "Mist, there's no point in punishing for what you are, that would be like punishing a puppy for just wanting to play."**

"**What I am?" I asked, confused. What am I besides a constantly panicked werewolf?**

**He shook his head, a wide smile coming to his lips. "Misty, you're not an Omega. We all agree on that, but you are somewhat like one. An Omega brings peace to everyone around them, while you just seem to soothe those around you. It's not exactly the same thing because the wolf can easily take over and be in the driver's seat, making it very dangerous to those around them. An Omega can put the human back in the driver's seat, but when I was still out and the wolf was in control…He was content. What you can do, Artemis, is keep the wolf calm and stable while the human half is not in control. You have Alpha qualities just like an Omega though you are capable of being violent you don't like to attack the pack or people you care for. What you are and Omegas do is to keep their pack safe and happy. I don't know what to call you, but we're going to call Bran and explain what we know." He grabbed my hand and put it in the crook of his elbow as he led us down the stairs and to the phone handset. I was so used to him, or any of the older wolves for that matter, taking my hand and guiding me around. I could feel the pack's stare as we passed the living room, the only noise was Sapphire's purr (someone must be petting her) and the TV's murmur. I barely noticed Adam taking the handset and dialing a number.**

**The pack was straining their necks just to see what was going on, but we all knew they could hear. I wonder if it might be to check up on me or to see Adam's posture. I think it's the latter of the two.**

"**Adam, is there something wrong?" Bran's voice was soft though I could hear the faint tones of worry there. He liked Adam, I could see that when I last saw him.**

"**Oh, yes, everything is fine, Bran. I just thought I tell you what I figured out about our little mystery girl, shall I?" He turned a grin to me so I'd know that he was just playing around. I punched his arm in answer and hopped up against the counter as he told Bran what he told me only moments ago. By the time he was finished, the pack had wandered in and most of them were leaning against the wall or the counter. Warren was just a grinning away as Ben handed me an anxious Sapphire. I smiled down at the white fur ball and played with her paws. She swatted my hand away with sheathed claws and yowled when I stopped to look up at Adam. Bran was silent through the whole explanation and I was beginning to worry until I heard him speak in an amused tone.**

"**So, she is a Guardian. I had wondered if she was since I first saw her." I could practically hear the smile on his lips as he chuckled into Adam's ear. "I was waiting for some hard proof before I confirm her as a Guardian, and by what you just told me, Adam, she is indeed one."**

"**So, let me get this straight," I started. "I'm like an Omega, but then I'm **_**not**_** like an Omega?"**

"**Right," Bran answered, "Omegas keep the beast at rest, but you keep the beast from going into a killing rage. A Guardian protects the pack and keeps them from fighting each other if they can help it. An Omega keeps the pack safe and happy. But, you both—Omega and Guardian—can make every wolf around you want to defend you." Bran chuckled at someone who muttered about influencing them. "Asil, you will just have to wait for a few minutes before I can speak with you." **

**I flinched at the name—the Moor. So the legends are true then, he is here in the U.S. and in the Marrok's pack. "What did Charles find out?"**

"**It was Leo that started all of this. Apparently, what money he had wasn't suiting him so he started selling some new wolves to get some extra cash. His mate went mad and killed most of the pack and turned a bunch of new men to replace the ones that Leo killed to keep it quiet. Charles is still trying to track down his second to get more information, but until then…" I heard the phone move against fabric as he shrugged. "He has…shall we say, a little help from an unexpected gift."**

"**Oh?" Samuel asked, a wide grin crossing his tired features. "Who? A lady friend for the old man?"**

**His father laughed, a low sound that vibrated my bones. "Yes, though I do believe it is more than a 'lady friend'. They are still unsure whether or not it's 'mate' or 'attraction', but it is more the first than the latter."**

**I frowned as my stomach decided then that it wanted to voice its complaint. I hopped off the counter and went outside, heading over to Mercy's instead of continuing in with the conversation as it shifted back to Omegas and Guardians. I had enough of finding out what I was for today, thank you. I heard Ben come up behind me and though he and I were great buddies, he tended to annoy me whenever he messed up my hair. I hated it when someone messed up its braid. It's hard enough just to keep it out of my face—I'm going to get a pair of shears and just hack it off one of these days.**

"**Heading to Mercy's?" He asked in his British accent, taking Sapphire out of my arms to play with her paws. She yowled her annoyance before shifting into play mode.**

"**Yeah, I saw her come back home to check up on things." I shrugged, hopping over the back fence with ease and waited for Ben as he climbed over it. "Also it's my job to babysit her."**

"**In that?" He raised an eyebrow at my current attire and I flicked him in the ear before darting forward. He laughed and started after me, shifting Sapphire in his arms so he could use his hands. He was still trying to catch me when Mercy called from her home that I better step it up. **

"**Hey, Mercy!" I cried, barely missing Ben's hand as it reached for my shirt. I ran up the stairs and hid behind her, "Base!"**

"**Base? That is unfair! You just knew that I almost had you!" He said in mock anger. Sapphire jumped out of his arms and trotted inside to greet Medea. **

"**Life ain't fair, buddy." I giggled, "How 'bout this, **_**mi amigo**_**, since I won we can go out on a hunt and whoever catches the meal firsts wins." **

"**Deal," he said grinning at me before turning around to head back to Adam's. "See ya around, Mercy, Mist."**

**I shook my head as I walked inside Merce's home. I settle myself down in her kitchen chair and watched her as she pulled out last night's pizza. Once the food was heating up in the oven, she turned to me and I saw a smile on her face as her eyebrows lifted. "So, I'm used as a defensive shield against Ben? I'm a walker, not a werewolf who is made out of steel."**

**I laughed, shaking my head and allowing my bangs to fall in my face. There's a reason why I enjoy talking to Mercy, she won't ask the questions I'm not ready to answer.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Can I <strong>_**please**_** not do your paperwork?" I asked, massaging my hand again as I tried not to shudder at the thought of more numbers. "You're goin' to make me go **_**loca**_**, Merce."**

"**Well, if you don't do it then that means **_**I**_** have to, and I don't want to deal with the spooky numbers any more than you do, Mist." She lifted up another metal door and a flash of dull light came in. I opened another for her as she sighed, clearly not happy with the thought of math and paperwork. "Paperwork hates me and I hate it."**

**I frowned as we both opened the final metal door, "Well, math hates me and I hate it, if you really want someone to do it—make Ben."**

**She raised a dark eyebrow as we headed to Zee and his German cursing as he still worked on the old Buick. I felt a lot of sympathy for that car—carrying around a boatload of kids and not even road travel sometimes—it reminded me of **_**me.**_** I was carrying around a bunch of secrets and stress—all the pain and fear that would one day crush me. I wasn't Atlas who could hold the world on the top of his shoulders—I would lose all my sanity and when that happened, would Adam and the pack be there to help me recover? I sighed and handed Zee another wrench before he asked, patted the old car, and went to the front of the shop to chat with customers. I spent most of the time up there rather than working on the cars, but then again, I barely talked with them I was so out of it. **

**The thought of me one day spilling my guts was about to send me over the edge. I was lucky that no one was in a mood to talk with someone because I would undoubtedly have snapped their noses off. Thinking about it today was something that made me insecure and I felt like I had to close myself off from everyone, but that's not me. I can't just do that—not even with my enemies could I really do that. They always somehow got to my calm that was firmly in place, but now, ever since the torture, the loss, and fear, I don't think I can even **_**attempt**_** to try that. I needed a family, a place that had people who could help me up when I stumbled. A place where there were people who could take care of me when I was hurt and make me laugh when I was in a slump. I don't think I could ever do that—act like I was a cube of ice that had no emotion. It was something I could never master, nor will I ever because what was the point of acting like an ice cube if werewolf noses and vamps could smell your emotion? Werewolves could ever read your body posture and since most humans don't realize that, they don't watch for it. **

**Another thing to think about was what Bran had meant by 'Guardian'. I understood it when both he and Adam explained, it was just that I couldn't figure out this growing need to leave here and find Jesse. It was always on my mind, either in the back or the very fore. I could never forget that she was out there somewhere—scared and being…**_**touched.**_** A growl came to my throat at the very thought and I cough to hide it from the humans that were in the room with me. Why did I care for someone that I barely know—or the people that I hardly know? Is it because they helped me? Brought me in and took care of me like I always belonged? Even if they brought us in, this is what they get for helping Mac and I—Jesse is taken, Adam is beaten, and Mac is killed. Why must it be that life has to kill the people I care for or bring trouble to those who just try to help me? I feel like I can't do anything right. Worthless. Weak. A coward. Why am I like this?**

**I used to be so carefree and wild like the Mustangs that used to roam this land before we claimed it as ours. My sister and I would play with our older brothers—all of us laughing and teasing each other as we let time pass by, never caring to think about the future because nothing had ever happened to us that made us worry about it. Atleast, not until I was thirteen. Had it only been five years ago that we would chase each other around the forest, all of us squealing and yelling as we rushed through Mother Earth's children? Why does life have a funny way of making you think you had the best and you end up being wrong when someone comes and kidnaps you? How could it be that I feel so alone, but I'm surrounded by new friends and family? For one of these questions I have an answer and I'm glad that I do. It could be a bunch of things that made me feel this way, but the top two would have to be the sight of Mac's death and losing my other half. My twin. My sister. It was like she was the only person who kept me somehow linked to our home in Mississippi—our family, our old lives, and memories. **

"**Mist, where are you? It's time go," Mercy yelled as she did her closing ritual. I only then realized that I had been alone in the customer area for hours I was so deep into my thoughts. I looked around me in a daze as I tried to figure out what had just happened. I guess this is what happens when you ignore your surroundings. I pushed the chair I was sitting in back and pushed up close to the desk before heading back into the shop. Mercy was still doing her routine when I stepped in, but I noticed that Zee was still there with a frown on his face as he watched her. When I came in though, his eyes turned to look at me and I immediately flicked my gaze away, knowing that I lost the dominance contest, but if I looked too long I would break his glamour. And I had a very bad feeling that he would get mad about it. "Hey, Misty, Adam said he tried to call you and you didn't answer. I thought you went out for a run, but I guess you just stayed up front with the customers. What were you doing?"**

**I shrugged, fidgeting with my shirt as I mumbled under my breath in Spanish. I took a deep breath and ignored the fumes that reminded me too much of my Dad's shop and pulled my cell out. Mercy was right, I thought in surprise, Adam tried to call five times and I have over million messages from him, Darryl, Warren, and Samuel. I frowned as I read each one and it continued to deepen until I slammed it shut with an angry growl that I quickly stopped. Mercy looked up and Zee watched me warily as I began to pace. **

"_**Bien, maldición doble él****,"**_** I snarled, continuing my pacing until Zee stepped in my path. I looked up at the fae and waited impatiently as he tried to see pass the stress to the information I had just received. Mercy came over and touched my shoulder as she grabbed the slightly dented phone out of my clenched hand. She skimmed through the text messages and frowned until she, too, slammed it shut.**

"**What is wrong, **_**Liebling?"**_** Zee turned his attention to his old trainee and I watched Mercy tap her foot as she thought about what she was going to say.**

"**Oh," I snapped, "If ya gonna tell 'im then tell 'im, Mercy." When she continued to remain silent, I answered Zee's question with a growl that echoed across the garage. "They sent pictures of Jesse to Adam and everyone has been trying to get a hold of me."**

"**Why?" He asked in the same sharp tone I used.**

"**I have a knack at tracking." I turned to Mercy, "I'll call Adam and see if it's too late for me to get a whiff."**

"**Let me come with you," she said, her eyes taking a determined hard look. **

**I clenched my teeth and frowned, "We'll ask Adam and see what he says."**

**She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly turned away and dialed Adam's number to find out where the hell I needed to go. **

**Because those pictures of Jesse showed the backgrounds of a neighborhood that they had recognized—and we also saw a face in that picture.**

**Gerry Wallace.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know I said I was going to make them longer and I'm really SORRY. I've been really tired and busy so I guess you're going to have to deal with short chapters until I can get out of this 'tired and busy' crap, but I hope ya'll liked this chapter and there will be more dreams in the near future, don't worry about that. <strong>_

_**Anyway, I'll make sure I update soon for, you guys! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**AND,**_

_**BYEBYE! (waves)**_

_**~doodlebug~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: It's really a shame that I don't own the series, but I own Misty and all the characters that I decide to make up. Why, you ask? Because they be is mine and mine alone :P!**_

_**(Hehe, my computer hates me for my bad grammar & weird spelling HAHAHA xD)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survivor <strong>_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Surprises Are Not Fun Sometimes…**_

**I sat cross-legged in Adam's house, the pack spreading around the living room's walls to make more room for late arrivers. Mercy leaned against the wall, clearly not caring that some of the pack gave her glares for coming into pack business, but when I gave them a hard look they stopped. I never thought much about those glances because Mercy didn't, but I was not in a very good mood to be nice right now and I was through with the nasty looks and harsh murmurs in the pack about Mercy. Ben was sitting beside me, since both Darryl and Warren had to stand beside their Alpha for support, and he watched me with cool eyes as they assessed my mood. I noticed his mouth going into a straight line as he finally decided what my mood was and I shifted in my seat, causing Sapphire to yowl her protest as she readjusted herself in my arms. I never liked being put on display and I **_**certainly**_** didn't like it when one of my friends was being glared at for no reason either. **

"**What's got you so angry?" Ben whispered lowly as his eyes continued to watch my body language. **

"**Should I just give you the list of what is making me so fucking pissy these days?" I snapped, but before he could say something, I continued my little rant. "We haven't found Jesse. Mac's death still hasn't been avenged. I keep having nightmares about what these son of a bitches did to me. The pack is being idiots over Mercy getting into pack business. And, all I want to do is just rip something up before I go stir crazy. Does that sum it up for ya?" **

**It was mean of me to take out my anger on him, but I was stressed and we were still doing **_**nothing.**_**I knew we needed a plan and we still needed the location of Jesse, but I was still edgy and jumpy. My mood was constantly changing and I could feel my wolf pace in my head as we both waited impatiently for Adam to make a decision and form a plan. We both hated having to wait when Jesse was probably being tortured or **_**touched**_**, but we couldn't do anything about it until we had a location. I flicked my unrelenting glare from Ben to the wall, guilt rising in my chest at snapping at my buddy. He and I were completely different, but we both knew what it was like to be hurt over and over again no matter how much you begged them to stop. When I moved my gaze away from his, he sighed and put an arm around me, as if his comforting touch would soothe me enough to keep me from doing something rash. I appreciated it and I took a deep breath to rein in my temper, but I could feel myself lose that control over it. I told myself over and over again that if I was going to lose it would be in front of the enemy, not my packmates or friends. I wasn't going to hurt someone I cared for again—not **_**ever**_**.**

**Mercy noticed my struggled and she squeezed my hand, my other hand was free to play with a teasing Sapphire and I could feel the tips of my lips rise at her playful intentness. She seemed to keep myself calmer than Mercy's hand or Ben's arm, but I guess it had something to do with the fact that both my wolf and I have decided she belonged to us. She was ours. Like Medea was to Mercy—a loving pet—Sapphire was like a friend and pet, though I'd train her to be the best big cat guard ever. I couldn't wait for her to grow up to be bigger. As a matter of fact, Sapphire was already big enough that she looked like young teenager, rather than the little fur ball I found curled into my side only a few days ago. She was already growing a much longer tail and her body was getting larger, as was her need to chew and claw everything in sight. I caught her clawing at my bed post and told her if she did that again that Adam would kick her out, so she quit it though I found a few animal bones that still had some fat on it to chew on. Compromise is awesome.**

"**What do we know of the picture?" One of the wolves called out, his voice loud in the silence as he asked the first question that was soon to turn into an interrogation. I knew all of the pack cared for Jesse—hell, they probably saw her being **_**born**_**, for Christ's sakes. **

"**We know that Jesse is tied down to a bed with duct tape with four possible werewolves and a bunch of humans, though I believe most of them—from what Misty has said of it—are someplace else, possibly waiting for a call." Adam wore the same suit I saw him wear before I headed to Mercy's for the day. He also wore the same tie that Jesse had given him—a dark green that reminded me of the dark forests in the country. I remembered her telling me that she got it because it had reminded her of the color she wanted to dye her hair with. I told it was ridiculous and that she'd look like a walking pickle. "We also know for sure that Gerry Wallace is in this—and probably Dr. Carter as well. From the way Misty reacted to his presence and the proof that his son is the culprit, it is, sadly, all true. I will call Bran when I figure out what they've tried to accomplish, but I will tell him that Carter is a part of what's been going on here."**

**I was still playing with Sapphire when someone else asked Adam another question, though this voice was hostile and I could hear the venom in his voice as he spoke my name. "Why should we believe what Artemis says? None of this would have happened if she and that brat didn't come here."**

**I flicked my gaze up, calmly watching the big red-bearded man with cool eyes. He was as tall as Darryl with blonde hair—how can someone with blonde hair have a red beard?—and his skin was the usual tone for most Irish men. Pale and freckly. His eyes were bright with hostility towards me and Mac, but I could tell by his body posture that he wasn't going to challenge Adam over it. I might though if he didn't watch his mouth. He returned my gaze with a glare that flickered to wolf yellow, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. I held his gaze and didn't look down like he thought I would when he met my eyes. He let out a growl that further upped the tension once I looked up at him. I narrowed my eyes and I could hear the shift of the other wolves' feet as they grew uncomfortable. Adam didn't interrupt our stare and neither did his second or third, but I could tell that Mercy and Ben were worried about me. **

"**Do you want to continue your statement?" I asked in a cold voice that only masked the fury that was making my vision red with its hunger for bloodshed—his blood. "Or are you going to continue to growl like the wild pup you are?"**

**He snarled, lunging for me. I quietly handed Ben Sapphire and sidestepped him—after moving away from both Ben and Merce—grabbed his collar of his gray shirt. The sound of it ripping slightly didn't stop me as I slammed him into the floor. His air left him in a loud whoosh and I let out the growl I had been holding back, shifting my hand to hold him by his neck. I felt my nails sharpen just a little bit as I clutched his throat. One of my sneakers were on top of his chest, and though I wasn't cutting off his air, I could see the panic in his eyes though the anger there was far more dominant than the fear of not breathing. He struggled in my grip, but one slight shock sent him gasping and his body spasm underneath me. **

"**If you'd quit struggling," I said in that same cold tone that sent chills up my own spine, "then I wouldn't have shocked you." When he continued to struggle, I let the wolf come to my eyes and she glared down at the wolf who continued his struggles until he met my gaze again. His body went lax and I watched him as I removed my foot and hand away from him. He continued to lay there and I backed away until I slid back down the wall I was leaning against before this man decided to make me want to kill his dumb ass. I took Sapphire back in my arms and ignored Ben's surprise look and Mercy's curious stare. The pack watched me warily now, but I ignored them and focused on Adam. I saw his lips twitch, but he kept his face emotionless as he met my gaze. My wolf had already moved away, but I could tell that he was trying to decide whether or not he should help the man up or not. "He'll be okay, his nerves are just fried for right now. If he hadn't made me mad then I wouldn't have done that." I shrugged, meeting each of the pack's eyes with my own before returning to Adam's. "You can move him if you want to, but when he gets his nerves under control, I'd leave him be."**

**Adam nodded to Ben and Samuel to take the werewolf someplace quiet while we continued our meeting. By the time Sam and Ben left the room, it was filled with the buzzing of conversation and I could feel every single one of the pack's gaze on my face. I focused on Adam's expression, worried that I might have crossed a line, but apparently I hadn't because he didn't said anything about me putting one of his wolves in their place. He seemed…amused. **

"**How did she do that? What is she? Is she working with the rogues? Is she going to pick us off one at a time?" The pack's questions were loud and I could feel their cringes as they stared at me. They were very careful as they worded each one, scared that I might do the same thing to them. I gritted my teeth and shoved the hurt I was feeling away as I continued to focus on Adam's face. He looked calm and neutral in the situation, but I could see in his dark eyes that he was laughing on the inside and not at all angry at me. I relaxed further into the wall and looked down at Sapphire who was mewing at me for something to eat. I sighed, picked her up, and headed into the kitchen, passing Adam and his second as I did so. Adam was the only one, along with Darryl and Warren, who didn't seem to question my actions, and for that I was grateful. **

**I heard Adam address his pack in a soft, gentle tone that relaxed me further until I barely even cared that half the pack was afraid of me. As I entered the kitchen, I noticed that Samuel was checking the bearded man out, but I could have told him that everything was alright because I didn't electrocute him to kill. I shrugged as I heard the beginning signs of consciousness return to the wolf and took out a few steaks—one for Sapphire and a couple for the waking werewolf—and put them on the stove to start warming up as I listened to Adam explain to the pack what I was and my heritage. **

"**Misty is a mix of both witch and werewolf—I've never heard of anything like her either so you are not the only one surprised. Before you ask if she can do witchcraft, the answer is no; Misty's mother was an element user—a healer Misty said. Her great-grandfather—who is still alive Bran tells me—is a werewolf and passed down a gene that no one thought would be possible; a recessive gene of lycanthropy. Misty is a mixture of both of her mother's gifts—being that of lightning like her mother—and the ability to survive the Change because of that recessive gene. She has said that she had a twin who could do what she did, but her element of use was air." Adam paused for a moment and I checked the steak that was for Sapphire, took it off the skillet because it was finished and put it on a plate before setting it down on the floor in front of the yowling cub. She purred her thanks and I put the next steak on the stove for the man in question. "Misty's mother taught both of her daughters to heal and use their gifts to defend themselves, which is how Misty can move quickly and how I healed faster. No, she is not working with the rogues and she will not hurt any of us because she is something far more rare than an Omega."**

"**Omega?" Mercy's voice was soft as Adam's and loud in the tense silence. I could almost hear the frown in her voice as she asked what an Omega was. **

"**An Omega is a wolf who is neither dominant nor submissive. They are peace-bringers, wolf tamers, that bring peace to every wolf around them. They have the Alpha qualities except the violence tendencies—they don't have to listen to an Alpha's or dominant's direct order; no matter how dominant they are. Omegas keep the pack safe and happy, and a lot of the times, are overly protected by their packmates." I flipped the steak over, checking to make sure it was still rare before turning my attention back to the conversation.**

"**So what is Mist?" **

"**Mist is the exact opposite of an Omega. Oh, she keeps the pack safe and at ease, but instead of not having any violent tendencies like an Alpha does, she has all the protective qualities, along with the dominance to keep wolves in place if they overstep themselves. She keeps the wolf from going into a rampage if the human has lost control—I should know, she kept me from killing anyone when I was healing in wolf form. Like an Omega, wolves are overly protective and tend to spoil them, but there is so few of them—what else can you do?" A pause that made me think he was shrugging as he continued, "Omegas keep the human in the driver's seat, but a Guardian keeps the wolf from going stir crazy."**

"**So, she's like an Omega, but she's not?" **

"**Exactly, though Bran tells me that he knows of a wolf that is one—a very old one at that. He told me that Guardians and their packmates tend to live longer, while Omegas' ability to keep wolves calm, Guardians keep their pack from fighting each **_**other**_**. It doesn't always work, but they tend to keep the pack from breaking apart and turning on each other." I took the next steak and put in the skillet after removing the other one and waited for someone to say something else. **

**I heard movement behind me and turned around to meet Samuel's gaze as he gave me a wry grin. I winked and looked at the man that sat up in front of him, looking around in a daze as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Ben stood off to the side, watching his packmate get his bearings, but I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard the wolf's stomach gurgle. I removed the next steak and put it on the plate; I stepped over Sapphire and set it down in front of the hungry werewolf before walking back into the living area. I heard Samuel laugh at something and heard someone grumble a thank you from the blonde headed man. I felt my lips twitch in a smile as I leaned against the nearest wall, listening to the discussion quietly as I continued to go unnoticed by the pack.**

"**So, what exactly do we know about the location?" another wolf asked, abruptly changing subjects from me to Jesse's rescue.**

"**It's somewhere in the country, but I'm not confident enough to say where exactly," Mercy stated, her eyes watching Adam and every now and then they would flicker to the face of the person who asked the question.**

**A flash of memory hit me like a tidal wave and I clenched my teeth together to keep from gasping at the panic it brought with it. I was **_**not**_** going to have a panic attack just because Mercy said the word 'country', it's completely—**

**Wait, didn't the place I was being held at have vast plains and a fence that separated the highway from its fields? I quietly thought to myself as I sorted through my memories. I rode with each memory, ignoring each crash of emotion as it came and went, until I finally found the memory I wanted. It was the same memory that I had not two nights ago and I flinched at remembering the slash of claws that crashed against my sensitive flesh. I ignored my both panic and fear and focused on the area that I remembered looking out through that window before the werewolf had crashed into me. A huge field with big buildings in a straight line that didn't stop until it met the fence that blocked the outside world and the world of hell that I dealt with for years. I remembered seeing a sign…a sign that had words on it, but I couldn't see what it was and didn't have the strength that I do now to **_**look**_** at it.**

"**The country, you say?" I asked interrupting whatever it was Darryl was going to say.**

"**Yes," Adam answered in a puzzled tone.**

"**I remember there being a sign in front of it, but they kept talking about some house in Mid-Columbia. Something about that they'd take them there and go from there, but I think when they planned that it was suppose to be you, Adam, not your daughter." I watched his expression carefully and almost missed the rage that quickly came and went as he controlled his temper. His eyes narrowed and I kept my face calm as I continued to keep my emotions in their box to deal with later.**

"**So they said that it was the vamp's address, right?" Mercy looked at Adam too and Warren put a hand on his shoulder—as if that would keep Adam from roaring his rage to the world and losing it.**

"**Yes," he said in a slightly civilized tone that ended in a low buzz that vibrated my bones. "We should go there and look around. Misty, we're going to need your nose on this one."**

**I nodded curtly and backed out of the room to head upstairs to change into my wolf. She was excited that we were finally doing **_**something**_** other than doing nothing, but I could tell she didn't like the fact that Adam refused to let Mercy come with. Two sharp noses are better than one, but I wasn't going to argue with Adam that Mercy wouldn't be much help in a werewolf fight and she was more fragile than we were. I heard the door slam as she left and winced as it echoed up to me in my room as I continued my change. I barely bothered to shut the door and glad I didn't because Adam came up to check up on me because I had whined at the bad move he made. I was worried he might tear down the door in his near temper tantrum. When I was finished he rubbed my ears before giving me an assessing look.**

**I was black with dark brown splotches in my fur, my front paws were as bright and clear as the moon. My right silver flank looked lonely by the lack of white in its partner, but I enjoyed the weird color of my wolf. My left ear was curled downward and I wagged my brown-black husky-like tail up at Adam as he continued to pet me. My chest, belly, and back of my tail were a solid chocolate brown and my muzzle had a little zigzagged bluish-gray line that made my brown-blue speckled eyes flash. Adam's lips twitched in amusement and exited my door, Adam right behind me as I trotted down the stairs. While I was absent, the pack had shifted into wolf form and most of them were standing while others were in their final stages. ****I noticed that Samuel was looking me up and down as he trotted up to us in his giant self. I grinned and sat back on my haunches at Adam's side just as a red-brown lanky wolf nudged me. I wagged my tail and huffed indifferently as Ben continued to push me forward. Finally I stood up and grabbed him by the scruff, shoving him into a surprise Samuel who was knocked over by Ben's impact. I barked a laugh and followed Adam out the door as the two tried to untangle themselves.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't like this," Adam said as he watched me take another sniff in the air. <strong>

**I gave a low growl as I caught their scents—Jesse's youthful and clean scent overriding the madness and fear of the people she was with, but what made me growl was the fact that it was old and when I rounded the house, there was nothing there. Nothing. Zip. Nada. **

"**Go search again," he told the wolves before him, leaning against his car as he continued to frown at the small house. The pack dispersed and I stayed beside him, leaning into his leg to comfort him, but he and I both knew that she was gone, but I could see why he told them to go look again. What if they let a scent trail? What if Jesse had somehow left something for us to track her with? **

"**Mist, have you noticed that it's quiet?" Adam's voice was low and I immediately crouched, my hackles rising as I took a tentative sniff in the air. I snorted at Adam and moved to block him from harm, I heard him give a small laugh before it went quiet again. **

**I twitched my ears to the sound of a small, quiet click of a gun being cocked and I snarled, using my extra speed to try and stop the man, but instead of being one like I had thought, there were seven of them. I yelped as one of them slammed into me and I heard another gun being cocked. I slapped the wolf with unsheathed claws and while he was distracted, I tore his throat out and moved on to the next wolf that tried to attack Adam. I felt my claws sink pass fur and muscle as I lunged for his neck. He yipped and snarled, jerking around to try and get me off, but I held on and grabbed his scruff with my teeth. He growled again and I yanked hard enough to send him wobbling towards the lamp post until his head slammed into the thing. He whined as he tried to get his bearings, but I snapped his neck with a squeeze of my jaws. The sound of a gun being fired sent my ears into a screaming frenzy, causing me to whine my protest at the harsh sound. What I hadn't realized was that it was being fired at me.**

**Hot pain finally registered in my shoulder and I yipped in pain before snarling in rage at being shot. I was not some damn dog! I lunged for the human that held a .38 mm and kept myself from roaring my rage as his buddy tranquilized Adam and drove off, leaving this human to be dealt with by a pack of werewolves who would no doubt rip him to pieces. He fired again and this time he hit me square in the chest, but I kept going and ignored the pain that was almost unbearable. I gathered my hindquarters underneath me and with one final snarl, I pinned him to the ground and slapped the gun out of his hand. He tried to scream, but I tore out his jugular and watched the **_**bastardo**_** die slowly. **

**I continued to ignore the pain as I hobbled over and out of the street, my vision began to go hazy, but I kept going until I collapsed in front of the base of an oak tree. The pain in both my shoulder and chest began to burn as the silver poisoned the surrounding tissue. I hacked and whined, my eyes trying to close as darkness tried to take me under. I fought it; I fought it harder than anything—harder than fighting off those wolves that ripped my skin, harder than fighting my death, and damn well harder than the overwhelming loss of my sister that made me want to commit suicide. I heard shouts and whines as they neared my slowly dying body. The pounding of urgent paws and feet accompanied my ears and soon, Sam's—along with Warren's and Ben's—face appeared in my eyes. They were speaking, but I could hear them right, they sounded like they were far away that sounded ridiculous because they were only inches away from me. **

**I was able to whine, jerking my face away from Samuel's gentle hands in the direction Adam's captor had taken him, but the slight movement made me pass out from the agony.**

**I used to like guns—hell, I used them when I went huntin' with my Dad. Now I know what the deer feels like once it feels the bullet hit 'im.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I'm sorry that it's short, but I'll work on the long chapte<strong>__**r when it's close to the end!  
>I PROMISE!<strong>_

_**Anywho, I think you should push this button…**_

_**Right….**_

_**Over..**_

_**Here…**_

**\\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: It's really a shame that I don't own the series, but I own Misty and all the characters that I decide to make up. Why, you ask? Because they be is mine and mine alone :P!**_

_**(Hehe, my computer hates me for my bad grammar & weird spelling HAHAHA xD)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survivor <strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**This Sucks…**_

_**Howls rang in the night air and Lily and I both flinched away from the window. Our eyes met and together we ran for the basement that held the weapons our father always stashed. Even though we were twins our eyes and hair were different, as was our personalities. I was all serious and protective while she was all bubbly and joking around, though we both joked around a lot so that wasn't a big difference right there. I was dark and she was light—my hair, my brilliant blue eyes, my skin tone was all dark just like our father and Appollis was all light tanned, green eyes, and golden blonde hair like Mom. As we rushed down the stairs to grab Dad's rifles, we both heard the glass break as another howl shattered the quiet night. Oh, how I wished David and Jake were here along with Mom and Dad. I wished we had gone with them to their Senior Day at school, but we couldn't because of our mid-terms. **_

_**I heard snarls from upstairs and both Lily and I cringed away, both of us almost dropping the guns to the concrete floor. I took point while she backed me up as we quietly bounded up the stairs, my beating heart trying to claw its way out of my chest as my fear and panic sent me over the edge. I took a deep breath and began to wonder why I was so scared—Lily and I had killed many other supernaturals, but I began to wonder if the Lotus had finally killed us both by forcing us to slaughter that seethe in Washington. I clenched my teeth as I peered through the door's crack and watched as I saw furred bodies running and crashing into one of another as they whined—searching for us. Men who were human and held guns as their eyes darted over the room for any bodies. I swallowed as I watched their posture—and recognized it as a military stance. Shoulders back, legs shoulder-width apart, and held themselves at their full height. **_

_**I looked at my sister and we both shared a look that spoke more than words ever could. I nodded my head once as we continued our silent conversation, not even bothering to communicate with each other telepathically like we usually did. We both knew that if we spoke that the werewolves would hear us, and surely be upon us so calling for help was out, but we sure as hell can fight. If we were going to die, we weren't going to go down without bringing some motherfuckers with us.**_

_**Once more we nodded, and with one last hug and smile, I opened the door and let loose all the silver bullets that was in the rifle. I heard my sister open fire as well and when the rifle was empty I lunged for the nearest human and let out shriek of rage before I slammed into him. I quickly snapped his neck and flipped backwards to keep his buddies from grabbing me. I threw a ball of lightning at them, the lights flickering as the electric current was amped up to the max as I hurled it at them. I felt Lily use her Air at them and could hear bodies slam into walls and screams as she took their breath away, or busted blood vessels and organs. **_

_**I screamed when a werewolf's jaws latched onto my arm and I slammed my fingers into the wolf's eyes, the ends of my fingernails glowing as I electrocuted him. He fell to the ground dead, but the damage was done and I could feel throbbing pain, but I kept going until another one slammed into me. Again, I shocked him by running a thick current of Electricity over my skin, but the slashes of his claws still raked down my skin. I heard my sister shriek and I heard a gun being fired. Pain ignited in my shoulder and before I could get up again, a wolf pinned me. I struggled, but he was too strong and when I saw that I wasn't going to be able to shock him off, I turned my head to look for my sister. She was pinned under another werewolf and unconscious. Her golden hair was bloody and there was a wicked slash over her face that made me roar in rage. I kneed the werewolf hard in the gut, but he wouldn't move and I screamed for her to get up—to **_**move.**_** She didn't respond and I panicked, but before I could scream again a man with a steel-toed boot kicked me in the head.**_

"**¡El bastardo, consigue su asno de mi casa de mierda!**_**" I screamed at him, but he just smiled as he aimed another shot at me, but instead of the gun that I was expecting it was a tranq gun. Before I could yell again, there was a pop, a slight sting as the dart hit me then darkness covered my vision in a wave.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>C'mon, Mist, stay with me." An urgent male voice pleaded as the sound of cursing and snarls came to me. I felt hands touch me, but instead of fur covering me like I thought, flesh and a lot of blood covered it. I felt him say something in Welsh and I tried to open my eyes, tried to get them to see that I wasn't giving up. That I wasn't going to die so easily. That I was going to see this through the end, but my eyes felt so heavy and darkness's waters kept pushing down on me. I could hardly feel hands and hear the sounds of soothing words as they talked me through the pain they expected me to feel. I couldn't feel anything and that's what scared me. <strong>

"**Artemis, you keep your damn heart beating, if you die…" The voice by my ear ended off abruptly in a growl and I focused hard on what I heard. I knew these voices, I knew who they were, I knew who was trying to save me—I knew who spoke to me and though try I might, I still couldn't open my damn eyes.**

_**C'mon, damn it, Misty, open your eyes! **_

**I gritted my teeth and let out a whine as I tried to open them. I focused hard on this one action and I could feel the hands that kept me still stiffen at the sound, but I focused on my task. I was **_**going**_** to open my eyes even if it took me four fucking days! I will **_**not**_** let myself die. I. Will. Not. I could feel my eyelids twitch and I felt them slit open, but I wasn't satisfied. I forced them open again and I reached my goal, I could make out those around me. I saw Sam's worried and angry face as he continued to work on my wounds. Ben held my hand and my head was in Warren's lap as Darryl drove us to Adam's, his mate beside him as she kept glancing at us to check on my condition. I was on a seat with Ben holding my hand over the other side of the back seat, my head was in Warren's lap, his hand combing through my hair. Samuel was working over my chest as he tried to dig the silver out, but with the moving car it was much difficult than when it was still. I swallowed and tried to move—I hated my scars because they were just another sign of my weakness to other wolves, but when I tried to move Warren grabbed my shoulders and kept me still. His eyes, and along with every wolf in the car, were golden as his wolf came to the surface. I remembered what Bran and Adam had told me the other day about Guardians and Omegas being very well loved and their packmates so overly protective of them. **

"**Shh, Misty," Samuel said in a soothing tone, "We know about your scars and there is nothing wrong with them."**

"**Nothing wrong?" I croaked, my voice was raspy as sandpaper, but even I could hear the rage that made it sharp. "I let them fucking kidnap Adam, damn it all. You say that there is nothing wrong with them, but every time I look in a fucking mirror, all I hear, see, and **_**smell**_** is the beasts that did this to me, their whines, their snarls as they fought over me—I can still see it—**_**feel**_** their claws against my skin. Don't you dare tell me it's normal to still remember something—to keep reliving it over and over again. It's not normal and it never will be!"**

**Samuel nodded at my cry, but instead of shock in his gaze from my cursing and rant, they showed concern and understanding. Warren's hand continued to comb my hair and Ben squeezed my hand as Samuel pulled another bullet out—how many times had they hit me? I turned my face away and buried it in Warren's arm, his own skin wet from his shift back to human form, but I didn't care right then. All I wanted was this to be over with and to have something cover up the memories—the unwanted pains and grief that filled my abused chest. I didn't understand how Samuel had made me human and I dimly remember someone coaxing me to change back, but how I found the strength was beyond me. I would heal faster if I had stayed wolf, but I didn't find it necessary to ask why I was human instead of wolf. Were they worried that they couldn't control my wolf?**

**I must have murmured that thought out loud because Samuel answered me in that same gentle tone, as if he was afraid to startle me. "No, it's just easier to get bullets and infected tissue out when you're human, Mist. Don't worry about us, you just focus on breathing. Alright? Adam will kill me if I let you die."**

**I felt the edges of my lips curl up and heard Warren sigh in relief that I wasn't angry anymore, but I could smell the panic and fear that I radiating off. I didn't like being naked in front of them because of my scars mainly, but also my wolf and I agreed it showed too much weakness. I knew when Adam said that I have Alpha qualities that it also meant not showing weakness to the pack. Funny, how I felt threatened by the pack when they were fighting to keep me alive. Darryl and Auriele kept flicking their gazes back to meet my gaze, Warren was murmuring in soothing tones, and Ben squeezed my hand whenever Samuel snipped another piece of silver infected tissue and muscle from me. I wanted to scream, but all it would do was rile up their wolves further. **

**Gravel crunched under tires and the car soon came to a halt. Darryl opened his door and quickly came to Warren's side to help get me out of the car. Samuel came around with his tools and quickly walked into the house with brisk steps as Adam's wolves carefully picked me up and set me down on the couch. They backed away when Samuel came back with some towels and more gauze, but I didn't care for it anymore and I felt myself slipping under darkness' waters. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Levántese, Misty, por favor! ¡No me deje solo! ¡Por favor, hermana! ¡Por favor!<strong>_**" I could hear my sister's cries echo off concrete walls and heard the whines of nearby werewolves as I tried to open my eyes. I could hear my sister sob once more before shaking me again, her voice filled with sorrow and panic at the thought of me dead. My eyelids twitched and she gasped, her Air magic hitting me in a wave as she brought more air to my lungs. I coughed and it receded when I opened my blue eyes and focused on the brightly emerald ones that belonged to my sister. She sighed in relief, but I felt anger fire up inside me as I saw my sister's face covered in blood of the same cut, her left eye was swollen shut, and her once beautiful golden hair was covered in dirt and her blood, along with the wolves she killed. **_

"**Hola, ****mi hermana**_**," I rasped as I sat up, taking in my surroundings; both Lily and I were in a cage that looked like it was made out of silver to keep the werewolves that surrounded us in. I watched as on slammed himself into cage's door, but it didn't bend though I could tell the wolf was in pain by the limp he now sported. "Where are we?"**_

_**She shrugged and checked the concrete walls, the cages that held one werewolf in each one, and the two doors that led to a possible escape route. I looked at the bloodied wolves, their cages, and then looked at ours once more, touching the bar that was nearest to me. It was warm and silky under my touch, the feel of my element ran through them and I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular as the rage I felt changed to murderous. Appollis turned to look at me once she realized that touching the bars would cause her pain while I just glared at the bars then at the wolves around me, searching for the ones had broken into our home. Lily did the same, catching up with my angry thoughts, but our search was cut short when the door to the far right opened with a loud squeal. I winced at the high pitched sound and watched the man that came in with cool eyes that my twin echoed as he stopped in front of our cage. The wolves that were in the room with us let out growls and started to slam into their cages, trying their hardest to break free and rip their captor to pieces; I would more than happy to help them out.**_

_**The man that stood before us had semi pale skin, his eyes were golden with the wolf close to the surface, and I clenched my teeth at the weight of the air pushing down on me. I knew Lily wasn't doing it and I know I wasn't either, but it seemed to be coming from the man in front of us. He was tall and his face had a satisfied look on it as he stared at the two of us. He ran a hand through his dark hair and I didn't even bother to care that in his right hand was a dart gun. Lily saw it and her body stiffened at the sight of it, but when I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort my sister, the werewolf smiled, pleased. He kneeled across from us and I had the odd feeling of being watched by a predator who was about to strike. **_

"_**Ah, so you are the famous Jones' twins. I have heard much about you," he said in a purr that sent shivers of disgust down my spine. "It is a good thing that your father gave you the gene or you probably won't survive this." With that said, he stood to his full height and made a gesture with his hand towards the same metal door he entered in. Two giant men came in, and together they were able to grab us by our arms in a bruising grip and propped us over their shoulders. I kicked and punched, but no matter how I struggled I couldn't break free of the giant's grasp, and from the frustrated look from my sister, neither could she. **_

_**They carried us to a big, wide open area and sat us down though instead of grabbing us again to make sure we didn't run off, they walked away. I frowned as I met my sister's green gaze and the two of us moved closer to each other as our eyes darted over the stacked up crates that looked damp from the sprinklers overhead. I saw four landings with different doors on each one, but turned my attention back to the door that led outside. Before I could point out my discovery to my twin, the sound of nails clicking on metal accompanied my ears. **_

_**I jerked around to see a rusty colored wolf and his gray companion. Lily and I backed away, watching the two werewolves warily as I desperately wished for a gun and that my magic wasn't so weak. I could barely conjure up a big wad of lightning to throw at them and Lily looked like she was having issues popping their insides. If we had been stronger then we could have stopped them—could have run to the door instead of feeling their claws against our skin. I remembered wishing they had just killed us instead of making us like them—forever at the age of thirteen and now I had nothing left. **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>She'll probably sleep for the whole day, and if she wakes up, Darryl, Warren, you feed her until she can't eat anymore. She needs all the protein she can get. She's lucky to be alive—losing too much blood…even with that ability to create more must have been exhausting." Samuel's voice was low as he talked, but I could hear the exhaustion that was there. "Mercy said she was on her way—"<strong>

"**No, she's here," her voice chirped as her steps walked quickly up to my immobile form. Her hand grabbed mine and she squeezed it in hers. I could feel her dark gaze on my face and I could only imagine what it looked like. "What happened? You didn't really explain what was going on, Samuel."**

**Someone sighed above my head and Ben's nifty British accent explained to Mercy what had happened. She listened quietly, her hand tightening on mine once he got to the part about hearing guns being fired. He had just gotten to the part about hearing my screams when Darryl interrupted with a question.**

"**Why would she scream? We were in a neighborhood and she knew better than to whine or growl—it would draw attention. Could it be that she was trying to tell us that there was trouble? Or that Adam was being taken away? When we found her there were bodies in the street, around her, and she was covered in blood—hers, theirs, and Adam's. I didn't understand at first when we first heard her scream, but when we smelled the blood I began to wonder why."**

"**Are you saying that she was in on this, Darryl?" Warren's voice was sharp as he moved to grab my knee in a possessive grip.**

"**No," There was a pause that might have been a head shake because he spoke again, "I'm not thinking that anymore, Warren. What I meant was why would she—a packless wolf and wounded with wolves she barely knows—call us to help her? To get us to come and help Adam? Is it because of what she is or the fact that she couldn't hold the cry in?" Darryl had a good point—why **_**did**_** I trust them? They—any one of the pack—could have easily killed me rather than take care of my injuries. Could they just be keeping me alive so I could tell them what I saw, or did they really care?**

"**He has a point," Mercy agreed. "She barely knows any of us, yet she attacked those wolves—**_**killed**_** them to protect Adam. It could be that her wolf has accepted this pack as her own—Bran said that Guardians are protective over their packs and will die protecting them. She was ready to punish Paul last night just for insulting Mac and questioning Adam's decision!" So, this Paul person was the one that made me mad.**

"**That's what I thought," Darryl's voice was as low as I've ever heard it, which isn't saying much because I've only been around him a few times. "Even though Adam hasn't brought her into the pack, she's acting like she already is."**

**No one spoke for a long time, probably thinking over what was said and what wasn't said. I kept my face relaxed as I quietly waited for them to decide on something. I had hoped that by listening to them instead of putting my input in, it would keep me from getting so tired and dreaming of my past. I didn't want to sleep again, but I could feel myself slipping again and no matter how much I fought it still took me under.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So, they survived? Good," our captor said in a pleased voice as he stared at my twin and I, both of us furry and growling at him in warning.<strong>_

_**Even in wolf form, my sister and I were different. I was still dark and she light, but the only thing we shared was the curled tail and colored paws and right flank. She was golden with undertones of silver and caramel brown. Her chest, front paws and right flank, belly, and back of her tail were a rusty color of red; making her golden top look brighter. Her eyes were gold with speckles of bright blue in their depths and glittered just as mine did at our torturer. He smiled down at us and walked out of the room, clearly satisfied with the outcome. Though both of us were not good shape, we were healing faster than we ever did when we used our magic and to my surprise, it still flowed in my veins. When I shared a surprise look with Lily, she nodded her head. She noticed it, too.**_

_**I paced the length of our cell and growled at the wolf who came too close, agitated more than territorial, but I could feel my wolf-sister come and snarl at what she saw. She didn't want to be reborn in a silver-coated bar cell with wolves she didn't know and didn't plan on knowing. I huffed my agreement and together we took in the scents of what was around us. We smelled the fear, anger, and panic of those around us—I could even smell my old fear and rage and the new blood that filled my nostrils. I noticed that silver had a smell and so did emotions, but my wolf-sister explained it to me as we continued our quick assessment. Once we were through, I turned to my twin and the two of us huddled together for warmth as we tried to ignore our extra hearing and smelling. I couldn't deal with the pain of others or deal with their fear.**_

_**I woke up that night with my sister missing and my wolf snarling in my head to warn me of the man that had the dart gun in his hand. I stood slowly to my feet and pretended that I hadn't noticed him, stretching with my rump in the air, paws outstretched in front of me. I saw in my peripheral vision that he relaxed as he quietly opened the cell's door to enter my current domain. I continued my stretch and when I was sure there was no chance that he'd get to shoot me with that tranq gun, I lunged for his throat. **_

_**He never had the chance to raise the gun.**_

_**My teeth cut through flesh and blood poured into my mouth, flowing over my taste buds as I squeezed his throat close. He didn't deserve a quick death, not after what he helped do to me. I snarled and he gurgled some more, hitting me in the side weakly as he tried to break my hold, but even if he did he would still die. My nose told me he was human and I was going to use my powerful jaws to kill him because he killed my humanity. As his heart bled out the rest of his lifeblood, more feet came to the sounds of their buddy's strangled cries and I let the corpse fall to the ground with look of disgust. I stepped over the threshold and growled, my hackles rising as I saw my sister, human once more and naked, in the arms of a man. The werewolf froze and I saw my twin stir at the sound of me, and she opened her bright green eyes that met mine before her limbs began to contort and bones broke and came into different positions. The man dropped her and stepped towards the door, but I was already gathering my hindquarters to jump at him just as his hand closed over the knob of the metal door. I let him drain dry like the other one and clawed out his heart to make sure he stayed dead. My sister stood tall and she licked her thanks on my cheek as we tried to open the door with paws instead of hands. **_

_**It took us another five minutes to get the door open and when we did, we tore off into the big building. Our legs pushing us forward, our claws clicking against the stone as we dodged crates and zipped humans and werewolves alike until we reached the door I had seen the day before; I slammed into it with my shoulder and moved out of the way for Lily to try. It didn't open and we both knew it was lock so our only chance was to break it down. Back and forth we slammed into it, but it didn't dent, didn't budge. I snarled my frustration and heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned to face the threat, Lily crouching beside me with a throaty growl coming from her. It sounded like a lion roaring it was so loud. They came at us with dart guns and we dodged the small, tranq missiles and slashed our enemies throats, but we couldn't keep this up for long—both of us knew that. **_

_**I felt a prink as something hit my leg and yelped in surprise, as silver rushed through my veins then the tranquilizer rushed through my system. I tried to keep it from making me dizzy and lose my footing as my brain slowly went to 'sleepy mode', but no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't work. I snapped at the hand that tried to duct tape my muzzle shut and was rewarded with another dart in my leg. **_

_**This time, I couldn't fight it off.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you alright, Warren?" Mercy's voice was close and when I shifted on the couch, instead of feeling the leather I felt nothing except my fur brushing against it. <strong>

_**Wait, fur? I shifted? How the hell?**_

"**Yeah, she barely nicked me, but I'm okay—Oh, quit it, Samuel, I don't need stitches, it'll freak her out more. Besides, it'll be healed in a little while." His Texas drawl was soft, but I could hear the pain that was barely kept out of his voice. **

**I blinked my eyes at them and flinched when I saw the claw marks on his arm. My eyes widened and I whined, hopping off the couch and getting as far away as possible from everyone. Mercy was handing something to Warren to stop the bleeding, Samuel just behind them as he watched Warren with a frown. Warren didn't look angry, his green shirt bloodied and ripped from my claws. I saw Ben not too far away from the huddled group, and to my dismay, the whole back was here. Some of them were huddled in groups (those groups were now watching me), some were leaning against the walls, and others were standing around in the kitchen. I dimly smelled the cooking of food, but the thought of hurting Warren didn't make me feel that hungry. **

**I backed straight into a leg and lunged away from whoever it was, a slight whine coming from my lips as I ran up the stairs and turned to lock myself in Adam's room. I don't know why I went in there, but I did and his scent calmed the panicked thoughts of the wolf. Even though Adam wasn't my Alpha yet, his scent calmed my wolf down and helped me think. **

**Pounding footsteps came up the stairs and I heard people murmur outside the door as I tried to get myself under control. **_**Damn it, Misty, what the hell is wrong with you?**_** I heard Mercy snap at them to give me a minute to calm down and someone snarled at the order, but Darryl backed them down with a growl of his own. I felt Samuel's power rise and every wolf out that door grew quiet and I shook my fur to relieve the pressure that clung to me. Maybe my memories of being tortured would go away too. I was glad that Mercy was here because if she wasn't they would sure enough barge in here and I'd go into a panic fit. I was barely away of my chest bitching at me along with my shoulder blade, but I ignored them both and focused on figuring out why I attacked Warren, even if it was an accident. **

**Could it have been the fact that he startled me? I was in a healing sleep and I was having memory lapses and those weren't exactly meant to keep me calm. I could see it now—Warren and a few others in the room watching me toss and turn in my sleep. The whines and panicked half cries that probably made them wonder what I was seeing; Warren saw what happened when I was having a nightmare and he knew that if I wasn't woken up soon that I'd throw a fit for sure and that would only hurt me further. He must have touched me and I overreacted at his touch, both my wolf and I probably thought—being so caught up in our memories—he was an enemy and reacted the only way we could.**

**So we shifted and the first thing we did was slapping Warren's hand away like a mother does her child when he tries to steal a cookie before dinner. We must have been groggy and disoriented because if we weren't then we would have remembered to sheath our claws. **

**I cursed myself as I continued my pacing in the master bedroom of the grand house. They were still out there, patiently waiting now since Darryl told them to and Mercy had explained that I might go into a panic, which none of them needed. I could hear their breathing as they stood out the door, some of them farther away than the others' closer to the door. My claws clicked softly on the floor and I whined softly before sniffing at the door to see who it was. I could smell Samuel, Mercy, Warren, and Ben, but Darryl and his mate were across from them—the pack must be somewhere in the halls or maybe they went back downstairs so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. Funny, this makes me feel like we just met and I didn't know who to trust. **

"**Misty," Mercy's voice was soft as she murmured to me, and though only a wooden door separated us, I could practically feel her unease. She didn't like me acting like this or the fact that I was probably having a panic attack and I had no one there to tell me it was going to be okay. "Can I come in, sweetie?" **

**I quickly changed back and found some clothes of mine that Adam had forgotten to put in the laundry from when I slept with him the other night. I quickly put them on and took a deep breath to soothe myself, and I clutched my chest with a hand to keep the wound from bleeding anymore than it had to. My shoulder was blazing, but atleast it wasn't bleeding like my chest wound was. I opened the door and was nearly slammed into the floor by Mercy because she had propped her ear on the door to hear me better. Warren grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and I clenched my teeth at the flash of pain that was there and quickly gone in his gaze. I looked at his arm and saw that Samuel was able to use the same towel Mercy handed him as a gauze to stop the bleeding, but I could still smell the blood that still flowed out of the claw marks like a waterfall. I flinched at the sight of it and clenched the door's wooden frame with white knuckles as I squeezed my eyes shut. **

_**Damn it, Artemis-Aziela-Freakin'-Jones, all he was doing was trying to comfort you in your sleep and you fucking attack him! What the hell is wrong with you?**_

**I opened my eyes and watched Warren's arm with such intensity that Warren finally caught on at what I was getting at. He moved his arm slowly in front of me and I removed my hand from over my heart, the blue-gold glow brightening the hall before it touched his skin. The glow was transferred from my hand to his wound, the edges of the ugly slashes closed up into practically invisible lines and I clenched my teeth as I pulled my hand to cover my own wound once more. Samuel saw, or probably smelled my blood, and quickly took a look at it before swearing under his breath. He escorted me back to the bed and asked Ben to get his medical bag as he grabbed the same towel Warren had used to help stop the bleeding. I flinched at the pain, but focused on the floor in front of me as wolves piled into the room. **

"**How come you can't heal yourself, Mist?" Auriele asked in a soft voice that wasn't meant to startle me. **

**I met her gaze with a slightly blue-brown eyes and watched her quietly. She was Hispanic with dark eyes and hair that reminded me of my mother. She wasn't tall, but she was taller than me—hell, everyone except Jesse was taller than me. Her facial features were sharp and her eyes were soft, but I knew they could become sharp as a knife—her tongue could be even sharper. I guess she has to have a sharp voice, or her students would take advantage of her. Her body was telling me that she was concerned and her eyes were worried so I didn't feel the need to growl and snap at her for just checking on me. She hasn't talked to me much since I shoved her off Warren's porch, but she seemed to be over it. "I am healing myself, I just can't do that awesome glow trick. My magic heals me with my werewolf healing, but I can't speed it up as much as I wish I could. I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow afternoon probably, but I'll be sore for awhile." **

**I felt everyone relax visibly and I had to wonder how long I've been asleep. Being the most curious person ever, I asked Samuel how long I've been out and he seemed amused when he answered me. "Well, Mist, you've been a sleep for almost forty-eight hours, but it could have been longer than that."**

"**That's interesting…" I mentally cringed as I realized that I held up the search for Jesse and Adam. **_**Damn it.**_

**Seeing my reaction, Warren reassured me, "We've been looking for them, don't worry, sweetheart. You were muttering in your sleep about where you saw the car going—Ben's been working on possible places they might be at while we've been out searchin' on foot."**

**I sighed, "I've been having dreams of my first few days at that…**_**place**_**, I guess. I keep remembering there being a fence…a highway with a ditch that separated the fence from the road. They made sure Lily and I couldn't see what lay beyond the metal walls, and when Lily disappeared I stopped caring."**

"**So they figured some day that the two of—whether you were together or not—would get out, but how would Gerry know that? The two of you were only thirteen when he took you, you were defenseless." Samuel growled the last part and I could tell that he didn't like the fact that I was taken at such a young age and lost half of my childhood. **_**If only you knew, you'd think differently, **_**mi amigo.**

"**It doesn't matter, what matters is finding Jesse and Adam as soon as possible." I looked up from the floor and met Merce's eyes with my own, a glittering spark making my eyes glow, "I'm not in any shape for some tracking, but I could use some exercise since I've been asleep for almost two days now."**

**Mercy caught on to my idea and grinned, "You can come and 'guard' me, Misty, while everyone else goes out looking for Adam and Jesse."**

**The others nodded their agreement and I could almost feel the silent high-five Mercy and I gave each other at our brilliancy. **

**Who said two girls who like to fix cars and turn into wolf and coyote couldn't trick a bunch of lying detectors?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe, I'm mean because I keep doing something like this xD.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon and I'll finish this story in the next few weeks possibly, then I'll start on the second book of the series (Blood Bound) which I'm pretty sure ya'll enjoy, too.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**~doodlebug~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: It's really a shame that I don't own the series, but I own Misty and all the characters that I decide to make up. Why, you ask? Because they be is mine and mine alone :P!**_

_**(Hehe, my computer hates me for my bad grammar & weird spelling HAHAHA xD)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Survivor <em>**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**This Is Crazy…**_

"This is… I don't even have an accurate word for this, _mi amiga,_" I told Mercy as we entered her store, "But, I like it."

She laughed as we passed the counter and headed into the back. I was still not up to full capacity, but I felt better than I did yesterday and we both—Mercy and I—said that we were going to her shop to do _something_. I didn't know how much more I could take of not doing anything, and I told them so when they argued with us. I wouldn't get into any trouble here and Zee and Merce were going to be with me so there was nothing to worry about. They conceded finally and Mercy and I walked in talking about plans of saving Adam and Jesse—a contest to see who's was the most outrageous. Hers won.

"So, after the monkeys come in and distract the humans and the pack takes care of the werewolves, we go in and take Adam and Jesse out? Then what?"

"We go get ice cream, duh!"

I laughed, "Yeah, and we'll magically portal ourselves there—_with_ the monkeys into an ice cream store, right?"

"Yes," she told me, holding in her giggles as I shook my head again. Zee came up to us and I all but ran into the grumpy old fae, and since I brought my still growing cub, Sapphire slammed into my leg (and she's a lot heavier now and almost to my hips). She whined when her muzzle slammed into my calf and I gasped when my still throbbing chest was kept from slamming into Zee because he held out his arms to keep me upright. I winced at the pain and nodded my thanks before turning to look down at the fur ball. She smiled and when I pointed her to walk beside me, she did so. "Hey, Zee, what's up?"

His eyes watched me quietly as he noticed my pale face, the tired look in my gaze, and the stiffness in my body. I waited calmly for him to say something and when he didn't, I nodded my head in greeting and moved to go around him. His hand grabbed my wrist in a gentle grasp and I stilled at the contact, my muscles tightening uncomfortably as it remembered stronger, more deadly fingers wrap around my wrist. I breathed through the panic attack and Zee loosened his hold until his fingers just lightly touched my skin. Apparently he felt my muscles tighten.

"Misty, you were fine the last I saw you, what has happened?" He asked in a serious tone that just barely hid the worry as he spoke with a German undertone.

I turned to face him, a glowing smile on my tired face and I could practically feel my eyes brightening, "Silver bullets be damned, and the people that stole Jesse and killed Mac, but hey!—If I damned guns what else would we use to kill the _bastardos de rata _with?"

He shook his head and I saw his lips twitch as he forced back a smile. Mercy had told me that he tried not to let people see his soft side—he liked being the grumpy old man and I didn't mind it. Some people show their love openly while others showed it in rare moments like this. I softened my smile and patted the old gremlin on the cheek before continuing my walk to the countertop of Merce's shop. I could hear her explaining to Zee what happened and I stared down at Sapphire as she whined at me. She propped her paws up on my lap, careful of her claws, and rested her head on my thighs. I was surprised that none of the customers freaked over the teenaged sized tiger and I couldn't help, but wonder why I smelled some kind of magic in the air. Merce didn't look like she had noticed, but that didn't mean anything. Sapphire licked my hand and whined, her smoky blue eyes pleading that I pet her. I rolled my eyes and rubbed her ears and was rewarded with another lick and a purr.

"Greedy cat, aren't ya?" I drawled with a shake of my head as she continued to look up at me with those bright eyes of hers.

"So, Mist, do I win the 'Crazy Plan'?" Mercy asked.

* * *

><p>"Aw," Mercy cried as she pulled into her driveway, "C'mon, it was a crazy plan—far much crazier than yours! I should win that dollar!"<p>

I frowned, huffing as the _way too big_ tiger shifted in my lap once again, "It's just a dollar, Merce, why are you crying over that?"

We had argued the whole time in the garage—which almost made Zee lose his mind and he threatened to make us both do _paperwork._ Even if it was effective in shutting us up, we still whispered-yelled it across from each other and I told Zee that he said _nothing_ about whispering. He grumbled in German and I grinned before starting up the argument again. In the end, Zee left an hour early and that left both Mercy and I to ourselves with the 'Mine was crazier!' and 'Uh, no—it wasn't!' that continued to go on and on until Tony—Mercy's police friend—walked in on our fight. He stopped, his Venezuelan-Italian skin looking darker with his current shirt, jeans, and regular shoes in the dim light as he stared at the two of us—including my one hundred and seventy pound tiger that was still in the room and had her head in my lap.

When I looked at his dark eyes, the slight glint of his police badge, I quickly gave Sapph a sharp look that meant for her to hide her lovely white-black-striped self. She slinked off and Tony looked up to see me and my annoyed/exasperated look on my face as Merce continued to argue to me over a freakin' dollar. There were ear rings that glinted in his ears and I tilted my head to the side as I observed him as he did me. Mercy noticed our quiet size-up and I saw that he knew Mercy well enough to know that she's not human but not fae. I frowned as I gritted my teeth when the pain in my chest registered once I jumped off the countertop. Her dark eyes looked worried, but she wouldn't let Tony know she was worried.

I smiled, happy that I saw a police officer that wouldn't take the easy way out like most stupid, assholes that called themselves 'servers of justice'. I walked up to him, careful to hide my limp and stop myself from clenching my teeth at the pain as I held out my scarred hand for him to shake. He took it and I introduced myself as we shook our hands firmly once. "I'm Misty Hauptman."

He seemed confused but nonetheless introducing himself, "Tony. I didn't know Hauptman had another daughter."

I smiled, "He doesn't. I'm a long-distance cousin."

"Long-distance?" He raised an eyebrow and I saw Mercy give me an 'I'm freakin' the crap out!' look.

"Yeah, I used to live with my parents in _Méjico_, but they died in a car crash…" _Pause for dramatic effect…_ "I called up Adam and he took me in."

Tony watched me in that same scrutinizing gaze, but I could read pass the blank face and still body. He pitied me, but was trying not to show it. I grinned inwardly—still got it, baby. "I'm with Adam now and he's taken good care of me."

I didn't like the way his eyes darkened at my scars, but I was going to let Mercy explain it since I had to find my big (somewhat) tiger and keep her hidden. I found her hiding in Mercy's office and sighed in relief when Zee was feeding her some meat to keep her quiet. I still hadn't train her, but I was going to when she reached a year old, that's for sure. He waved me in hurriedly and I shut the door gently behind myself. I couldn't help but smile at the big pile of meat that was held in a bag on the counter and Zee just grumbled underneath his breath 'bout how hungry Sapph was. I tilted my head towards the door and listened quietly to Mercy and Tony's conversation with curious ears. And yes, I _do_ know what curiosity did to the cat. Or in my case, wolf…I think…

"Does he have cousins _everywhere_?" Tony asked, incredulous.

_Ha, if he did then we'd all be screwed._

"No, just her and the rest of her family; she comes to visit every three years—her parents weren't exactly rich so they sent her when they could." A slight pause from Mercy that could have been a shrug before speaking again. "Jackalon and Miguel were good people and it's a shame of what happened."

"How did she get the scars?" He whispered softly.

"She was hiking with a couple of friends in Wyoming and a bear attacked her. The doctors told Adam it was a miracle that she even survived." _Yeah, thank you, Dad, for passing the werewolf gene around!_

I looked down at the white tiger in front of me, her magnificent blue eyes closed as she slept off the food Zee had just given her. Her tail moved up and down gently with her body curled in on itself as she contained the warmth. Her head rested on her paws with her tongue hanging out slightly and I shook my head at Zee when he grumbled about Sapph takin' up too much space.

"You can always step over her, Zee," I told him in an amused tone.

The grumpy old gremlin said something I couldn't make out, but I chuckled anyway, reading his body language just fine.

"Hello?—earth to, Miss Cheater-Cheater-Dollar-Stealer!" Mercy waved her hand in front of my face and I slapped it away, causing Sapph to yowl at the elbow jabbing her in the side.

"Well maybe if you'd move, Sapph, then I wouldn't have done that," I snapped at the big cat in my lap. I turned to Merce, my eyebrows lifting to touch my hairline, "We said that Zee could choose and he didn't, remember? He left because we continued to argue over it."

She opened her mouth to tell me I was wrong then shut it when comprehension glittered in her eyes. I winked and opened my door, feeling bliss hit me as the heavy cat was off my thighs. Both Mercy and I trudged up the stairs and the old smell of blood and death, made me tense up as memories of the first night of being brought into the pack's lives hit me. It seemed to hit Mercy too, because she kneeled in front of the spot where they laid Mac down to warn Mercy away.

I barely noticed that Sapph was growling at the door, her low instinctive snarl was drowned out by the memories Mac's final scent had left me with. She tugged at my parka's sleeve, but I ignored her as I continued to stare at the porch. Pin pricks of pain registered in my skull and I looked down to see my hand had broken the wooden rail that Mercy had put up. I started to pick the splinters out of my palm when I heard another crack as the railing broke under intense pressure. I met Mercy's eyes with my own and we stared at each other with angry expressions and eyes that thirst to see our prey die. Finally tired of my ignorance of her pulling and growls, Sapph snapped at me to get my attention. I looked down at my tiger and frowned as I finally saw the beginning signs of there was someone here. I took an experimental sniff and realized too late what my nose had been trying to tell me since I stood outside the door.

I shoved Mercy farther into the house as the first human tried to grab her. She yelped in surprise, but cut it off when another one was brought into her view. Sapph snarled and I gave her look that meant 'no blood or killing' which she took in prospective as I knocked down the first male. I could feel my chest tell me that it wasn't up to fighting, but I ignored it and slammed the human into Mercy's kitchen isle. His back hit first and his breath went out in a _whoosh_. He tried to shove me off, but being stronger than him because I was a werewolf, I grabbed him by the neck, picked him up, and threw him into Mercy's current enemy. They both slammed into the far wall and I heard Sapph screech then the sound of a bone breaking. I turned towards the male that smelled like a wolf with a full out snarl on my face. Sapph was crumbled in on herself by the wall and I rushed to her side, my eyes changing to the wolf's as I made the sizzling contact with the dominant male. She yowled at me and I heard the warning bells in my head go off just as the sound of his boots moving over the floor registered. I tried to turn to block his punch to my back, but wasn't quite quick enough as his fist made contact with my collar bone. I gritted my teeth and slammed my feet into his chest. I barely noticed the recognition that was on his face, but realized who he was when he landed on Mercy's couch.

I clutched my collar bone, my other hand clutching Sapphire's fur as I kept an eye on her breathing. It was labored, but I could hear the bones…shifting back into position. I focused on the task at hand and stored that bit of information in my head to mull over later. He was just as I remembered as I stared into his slightly gold tinted eyes. His skin was so dark that it had little highlights of purple and blue. I've never seen him wear khaki's or a regular T, but then again all I ever saw any of the bastards wear were uniforms that were black or gray. The general build I saw him and his grandsons' share made me wonder if they all had been in some type of war before this. I knew he had more than just the two twins, but the only way I knew was by their scents and body postures whenever they were together, which was very rarely.

"You're…" I was at complete loss of words as I stared at the man that had tried to help me escape with Mac, and had told me about myself—taught me how to better control my temper than I already had. "Atleast now I know your name."

He smiled, turning his body sideways as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the living room so he could see both Mercy (who now held a wicked looking knife that smelled of fae magic) and me. I copied his position and turned to look at Sapph with concern in my eyes, watching the two boys in my peripheral vision as I checked her out. No broken bones and nothing was bleeding, but that didn't make me feel any better when she continued to breath as if she was in pain. I touched her back and felt her bones still shifting back into place and realized she was healing like…like a werewolf. I watched her in interest for a few more minutes before turning my attention back to the trio.

"You're David Christiansen," Mercy stated from her perch on the back of her couch. I noticed that her eyes flicked to the werewolf, to the twins, to me, then back to the knife in her hands. "What do you want?"

David turned to look at her, still keeping his body half and half as he answered her question. "That's me, ma'am. This here is Conner and John-Julian with me." The men that he was speaking nodded their heads and I noticed that they had the same skin tone and dark eyes. They stood off to the side stiffly as they paid close attention to their surroundings, especially Mercy and I.

"Get on with the details. I am tired of this show that you are projecting. You've lied to me and you've also helped them kidnap Jesse. How do we know that this isn't all a trap?" I growled, still touching Sapph's fur and trying very hard to hold back my rage. She would survive, but I was gonna kill someone if I didn't calm down.

He turned his eyes to look at me then, his eyes highlighting to icy gold and in response, my own eyes lightened too. Mercy was about to say something when David suddenly spoke in a soft voice. "I didn't lie to you, Misty, I tried to help you, but I had no clue what Gerry had in mind for Adam or I never would have agreed to it. I know you want to go save Jesse and Adam—being what you are—but there's no reason to take it out all of this frustration on me. I'm sorry I hurt your pet, but this is not the time for you to act like a child."

I snorted, but didn't say anything, my hands still played with Sapphire's fur though I could heal her a-hell of a lot faster than time could. I just didn't want to take my eyes off of David's grandsons. They edged back with a look and a gesture from David, retreating to corners as they reassessed the situation. One of them was holding their nose and cursing softly while the other was rubbing his side every so often. I couldn't help but smile slightly at having caused him some pain, but quickly squashed it when I turned my attention back to David and Mercy. She was perched on the couch now and was holding the knife in front of her in a loose grip.

"So, they have both Adam and Jesse—I'm just guessing here, but you have a plan that involves us, don't ya?"

Before David could respond, the door opened to Mercy's trailer and in came Samuel Cornick who raised an eyebrow at the wolf on the floor, the two humans in the corner on alert, me and Sapph on one side of David and Mercy sitting on the couch on the other side of him. I grinned at him and I felt Sapph stiffen slightly as she stood up, her body pressing itself against mine before plopping down again. Her brilliant eyes closed and she purred.

"What's going on here?" Was his brilliant response to the scene before him.

"Can't ya see, Sam?" I said between my fits of laughter, "We're havin' a get together with David Christiansen and his grandsons who are gonna help us break out Adam and Jesse."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"We were just getting to that part," Mercy told him from her position on the couch.

David looked a little taken aback from Sam's appearance and it wasn't long until he had the same stoic expression he wore to cover up the emotions he was feeling. Samuel sat in the kitchen chair and ran a hand through his hair, his gray eyes sad and tired as he motioned for David to continue.

_Must have been recently searching for Adam and Jess,_ I thought, _I just hope we get there before something worse happens._

* * *

><p>It was close to night time by the time we had a decent plan. Mercy was suppose to sneak in under a hole in the fence that wasn't very far away from the highway while the boys and I headed into main warehouse where Gerry will have a little "meeting" with me. Sam, David, and Mercy all said that I shouldn't be put under any more stress or fear and I agreed with them, somewhat. I didn't want to go back there and endure pain again or be treated like some dog, but I wasn't alone and Jesse and Adam needed to get out of there as soon as possible. I told them that if I can handle five years of being tortured and beaten then I could handle some more.<p>

"What if you can't get away? John-Julian and Conner are not going to be able to get to you and neither will I," David argued.

My eyes lightened to brown-blue and I glared at him, forcing back the snarl that wanted to escape my bared teeth. "I can handle myself. I don't need you or anyone else to baby sit me like I'm some sort of pup."

That being said, David didn't argue anymore and just told me what my job was. I was suppose to act all docile and weak, like David and his crew had really "captured" me as they explained to Gerry only hours before. When the time was right, I was to make as big as a noise as possible forcing all of Gerry's forces to come at me and give Mercy and the others time to escape. Once they were out, my job was to lead them away and keep them in the compound for as long as I could so they could get rounded up.

The thing is about plans is that sometimes they don't go as _planned._

I was still tied up and "unconscious" when David picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. I tried not to squirm under the heated gazes of every single werewolf as they watched us pass. I hated the fact that they weren't thinking of watching their backs but thinking what they would _do_ to me if they got the chance. I kept my body relax and limp on David's shoulder and tried to ignore the scent of arousal and lust in the room as one of David's grandsons opened the door to Gerry's "office" and shut it quietly behind us.

I didn't feel afraid when David sat me down on the cold stone nor was I afraid of the whines of the werewolves that were only inches away from my still form. I kept my breathing even and kept my body relaxed and limped like David had coached me through. I was doing this for my pack, my future Alpha, and for Jesse. I wasn't going to fail them nor was I going to let Gerry Wallace get away with his crimes to me, my sister, and Mac. He would pay for it all.

"Good work, David, but you and your men can leave for now. I believe Miss Jones here and I have some unfinished business." Gerry's voice was full of command and I felt it breeze over my damp skin and couldn't help the stiffening of spine as tense silence commenced.

_Please, listen to him for once, David. Please, I'll be alright._

I heard his footsteps echo on the hard floor and the quiet click of the door shutting. I relaxed when I released that he had left and I also felt panic begin to settle in as the whines of the werewolves in the room grow louder and more anxious. As if they were just waiting for Gerry to give the signal—the signal that would make their chew toy just like I was not only a few days ago.

"I know you're awake, little Artemis. There is no point in pretending any longer," his voice was close to my ear and I gritted my teeth to keep myself from flinching at the closeness of his breath. The fact that I hadn't broken down into a panic was a miracle and I used every minute I had left of it.

He hauled me to my feet and the distant whining grew louder as he shoved me into a wall by their cages. I ignored their hungry stares and glared up at Gerry Wallace's golden eyes, their change only proving that his wolf wanted this to stop, but the human thoughts and urges over rode his wolf's. I let the growl I held back out and my wolf rose up to meet his own wolf's eyes. I wasn't going to be pitied, not again.

"Since I'm "awake"," I growled out, "You wouldn't mind if I ask you a question, hm?"

He laughed, literally threw his head back and laughed at me. "Dear little Artemis, being a hostage doesn't mean you get to ask questions, it means I get to do as I please with you. Whether that be of torture or…more, shall we say, sexual means."

Fear and panic surged through but the outrage and anger overrode them both. I slammed my fist into his face and heard the satisfying crack of a bone breaking. He cursed loudly and snapped his fingers twice at the two dumb werewolves. They immediately lunged for me through their cages and I barely had enough time to rip my clothes off to change. It was like sliding out of not only my clothes but my flesh and into a new skin filled with fur and sharp teeth and claws.

I felt their claws and teeth meet thick fur as they slammed us both down into the hard floor. I yelped at the sudden pain but nevertheless went with the flow and popped back up. I slithered out of their grasps and swiped the dark gray on his snout before lunging the russet colored wolf's back. He shrieked a short cry that was cut off by my teeth snapping his vertebrae. I wasn't going to be a victim here anymore and I was going to make them all pay. Golden eyes watched me as I dismounted from his pal and together we circled.

This other wolf was much bigger and larger than his buddy and me combined. His head was higher than my own and I had to look up just to meet his glare with my own. He was a dark gray with a dash of white on his left flank and chest. I growled and barely noticed that Gerry had a gun pointed at me, ready to shoot whenever I finished his other "bodyguard", that is, _if_ I finished him. The big brute probably weighed more than Warren and Darryl together. I'd hate to see him in human form, but forced that out of my head just as he lunged for me.

I barely dodged in time and there was barely enough room to move around here. Gerry's big ass desk took up much of the space, his shelves even more space taking and I was lucky enough that I could dodge the big brute's almost seven hundred pound of muscle crashing into me. Gerry himself was taking needed space to fight in and I had to do my best just to get out of sight of that damn gun—no fact that it was probably loaded with silver.

I flicked my gaze over to the metal door and saw that it was unlocked, hopefully I would be able to knock it down on my own. I used the extra speed that I knew I could control and slammed into the door with a mighty _boom!_ that hurt my own sensitive ears. The door still stood tall but there was a large dent in it that made me to believe that it only needed one more good decent shoving to open…

I heard the whisper of nails clacking on hard surface and quickly dodged the lunge that was aimed at me. I smirked as the brute slammed head first into the door and gave him a paw mock salute before dashing out of the tight confide space of Gerry Wallace's office.

_Please, please, please, tell me that you have Jesse and Adam in good hands by now, Merce. Please, don't let me be the cause of their deaths._

I rushed passed another corridor filled with dog cages and forced another door to open, causing it to make another loud boom. I hope Mercy could hear me making a ruckus or this would be all for nothing.

"What the—?" A human werewolf-wannabe screeched as I shoved pass him. He called for back-up on his radio and I rushed around another corner, following the smell of Mercy that was strong and close.

I reached a large room that had crates stacked as high as the ceiling and were both damp and soggy from the emergency rain showers on the railings of the ceiling. There, at the top of a staircase with Jesse helping her father walk and another one of David's men, was Mercy with her gun pointed to the ground and cocked and loaded.

I made a strangled noise that drew her attention and bounded up the stairs to greet them with my lovely self. Adam grinned down at me, his face pinched with pain and his body damp with silvery liquid that stung my nose. Jesse had a wicked bruise on her face and I growled at the sight of it, but licked her face to assure her everything was alright even if she still had duct tape in her hair and we weren't out of the woods yet. Not even by a long shot.

"You weren't suppose to make such a ruckus so early, Mist." Mercy scolded, but I could tell by her posture that she was glad to see me with her own eyes. She didn't seem too happy when I insisted that I do this.

I gave her a toothy grin and snorted in the direction I just came up from. She nodded and jerked her head towards it for the others. Adam and Jesse had just barely made the first step when I heard the sound of clicking claws on hard concrete. I stiffened and shoved them both down a few more steps just as the first werewolf came rounding the corner. Mercy took aim and fired a quick round of shots before being knocked into a box of crates. I heard a bone snap and roared as I slammed into the offending werewolf. Without hesitation or the least bit of panic, I ripped his throat out and quickly moved onto the next three that rounded the corner. They were smaller than me and I couldn't help but feel like I was failing Mac by killing them, but I wasn't about to let them hurt my new family. The last werewolf to round the corner was the one that was in Gerry's office. Mercy took aim, but I tugged her arm down gently with my teeth. She noticed my fury in my gaze and let it go, motioning to the others to stay there.

We looked at each other, the big brute and I, both of us glaring at the other in challenge. Eyes of pure amber met a mix of brown-blue speckled eyes that were just as hard and filled with hatred. We growled and at the exact same moment we charged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took me so long to update on! So, so, so, so sorry!<strong>_

_**I got busy and school work was being such a freaking drag! Plus I had a HUGE writer's block but I finally forced myself to finish it tonight (in my time) and to do it TODAY. I'm terribly sorry that I did that and I hope I can finish this next chapter REALLY soon, if I don't then I will punish myself…(cough,cough) somehow…(cough,cough)**_

_**AGAIN: I'm really sorry and I hope you never have to wait this long for an update.**_

_**Also, I like to say that out of all of the chapters in this story—this one is my absolute favorite! **_

_**What's your favorite chapter? Who's your favorite character? Is there a character in the series that you want to be paired with one of my OC's?**_

_**Hit me a pm and I'll see what I can do!**_

_**I know I don't deserve this for keeping you waiting, but will you please review this chapter for me? Please!**_

_**Again, sorry! :( **_

_**~Doodlebug~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I, 199doodlebug, do not own the Mercy Thompson series nor do I own the characters, but I do own Misty and any other characters I decide to make! **_

_**Also, just to be polite, I hope you all understand that this is not the last chapter! Maybe Chapter 11 will be but I'm not sure! I may even show you a preview of **__**Bounded**__**, the sequel to Survivor! :)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

**_Survivor _**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Some Questions Can't Be Answered**_

**I leaped into the air and slammed us both into the metal railing. He screeched and swatted me away with a big paw and I felt myself soar over the room. I crashed into a bunch of crates and felt them descend upon me just as I was forcing myself up. Mercy gave a startled cry and I heard her footsteps running towards me but they stopped when the big brute snarled. That's what forced me to get up and shove the wooden crates off me. I wasn't going to let that asswipe hurt her. With a roar I shoved my way out of the boxes and slammed into the brute once more though this time we both slammed through the metal railing and fell. The two cars that were parked there didn't seem to be werewolf proof for we dented the metal roof and I broke the windshield. **

**There was another howl and I saw a lean red colored wolf tackle the bigger werewolf. With a startled cry, I stood wobbly to my feet doing my best to ignore the wave of pain that racked my brain. I didn't even bother to take note of my injuries or the fact that I could kill us both by being this reckless. I timed my jump just right because I slammed straight into the huge werewolf and knocked Ben away with a swift kick to the side. He yelped in surprise and I heard a distant scrape of claws as he tried to gain traction on the hard stone. The brute, on the other hand, was trying to knock me off with his hind claws digging into my stomach and legs. I held on and lunged for his throat. He snarled and snapped at my ear. Pain rippled through me and I screamed as he tugged on it hard. I continued my momentum and felt my teeth snag fur then flesh. Without hesitation, I clenched my teeth tighter and felt them hit bone. Still I continued to crush his windpipe, ignoring the ache in my jaw and the fire of pain that was my legs and lower extremities. **

**I could have easily ripped his throat out and had it over with it, but this son of a bitch didn't deserve a quick death. None of them did. His struggles began to weaken and I felt his spirit leave his body. I let him go and snorted my disgust as I backed away from the corpse I made. It felt different from the others I have made. Like I did this to protect someone and succeeded. I didn't have to kill someone in cold-blood like I was forced to do all those years ago. **

**It felt awesome which is saying something about my character.**

"**Mist?" I heard Mercy ask in a gentle voice. I still stood by the body with my lips pulled over bloody teeth and a snarl erupting from my mouth. I've never been so angry in my life and I just wanted to take it out on the big brute that lay dead before me. All of the beatings, all of the pain and fear, the panic attacks that they brought along with the constant memory of being treated like a some wild dog forever burned into my brain came to the fore of my mind. **

**I've never felt that way either and without the care in the world that my friends were watching, I ripped into the brute's flesh again. This time, though, I tore him to pieces—the only state he should be allowed to stay in. I heard a quiet gasp of horror from the group of bystanders as I snapped his back in half with a violent crack of my teeth. I was almost finished with the monster's stomach when I heard a whine from Ben then a touch of someone's hand digging into my fur. **

**I stiffened and my wolf snarled in my head at being interrupted, but nevertheless subsided at Jesse's fear clutching fingers. Adam gave a warning growl and there was a cock of a gun as I turned my big head to look up at Jesse's slightly higher one. Her brown eyes were wide with her fear and I scrunched up my nose at the tart smell of it. The duct tape in her hair and the bruise that marred her face was the only proof of her stay here, but the old fear and panic was there in her pores. It sent my wolf into a frenzy, but there was nothing to kill and I couldn't protect her any better than the pack and her father could. **

**She swallowed, trying to keep the fear out of her gaze, the quiver in her chin as she fought the tears, and spoke to me in a bare whisper that seemed to frustrate her more than anything. "Misty, everything is going to be okay. Shh…"**

**I didn't know how long it would take for my wolf to lose it, what with it being a full moon and for once my wolf and I are out in the open, but I could only hope Mercy could shoot me or Ben and Adam could get to me in time. **

**My wolf rushed to the surface with such intensity that I found myself falling…falling…then there was nothing.**

**~o~**

**Eyes of brown stared at me. The gaze was intense just like our Alpha and though I forced Artemis to the back of our mind, I didn't understand why Alpha's pup was so fearful. Why she cried. Why she scared. Why her eyes wide. Why her body smelled of panic and pain. Alpha's pup should be happy that she is saved, not scared or panicked. **

**Hackles raised in sense of fear, I looked to see that all was clear. Quickly, and without warning, I trotted forward with Alpha's pup still clinging to my/our fur. Even though fingers pinched skin and pain was all we could feel, I kept us upright. Kept going until we were out of place where we cooped up at for many moons. Sounds of packmates feet clop behind us help our heart beat slower and calm spreads over. Building that has forever haunt my sister now behind and we breathe the air at long last. **

**Alpha's pup falls to her knees beside us and hugs our body. Wetness from her tears touch our skin and drips from our fur. We/I sit and wrap paw around Alpha's pup shoulder with sharp weapons hidden. Lick Alpha's pup face soothe and purrs quietly as Alpha's pup cries. **

"**I've never seen something like this, Adam," Marrok's son speaks. **

"**Neither have I, she must truly be a Guardian if she is acting like the full moon isn't Calling her." Alpha watches us with look of wonder, pride, and love in brown eyes. Just like pup. Intense with softness. Silence settled over pack. Alpha's pup whimpers only sound until loud pop of gun. **

**Forced Alpha's pup underneath our body and hackles raised in warning. Pricks of pain hit. Eyes fuzzy but held on to the desire of protecting packmates. I/we barely noticed the shots beginning to fade. The sounds of wolves' cry dying and humans moaning. Darkness gathered our vision and legs wobbled. Sounds began to become dull and suddenly…everything went away.**

**~o~**

"**Misty," Adam's voice whispered in my ear again and I open my eyes to meet theirs. I was in human form and the faces of my friends looked down upon me. I felt hard stone and gravel crush against my back and I winced slightly as I sat up. The world spun and Adam kept me steady while my head tried to make sense of what was going on. **

**It was still dark, the only light coming from Mother Moon, and there were bodies of wolves—both fully formed and half—and humans gathered around with the pack. Gerry Wallace was the only one that immediately caught my attention. His gaze was on me and the will and determination in his eyes was gone. I knew where I was now and I also knew why Gerry Wallace was still alive. They wanted me to ask what I had been dying to know for years. **

**With Adam's help I was able to stand and the feel of fabric touching my mid-thigh made me feel better as I stood in front of the man that had taken everything away from me. Fury held me up more than Adam did and I wouldn't be surprised if my wolf came back up to the surface to prove to Gerry Wallace that we are well capable of defending ourselves. Gerry stared at me for a few more minutes before glancing down at the ground, the need to fight and show dominance had been knocked out of him. Why try to fight anymore when you were under the control of two dominate males and surrounded by a pack that was just waiting for the chance to rip you apart? **

"**Why?" I asked sharply, "Why did you take us?"**

**He looked up at me, his mouth quivered for a second like he was about to speak, but then stopped. A menacing snarl came out of my parted teeth and Gerry looked like he was about to piss himself. I stood on my own now and squatted down at his level, forced his chin up to meet my eyes, and let him see the hatred that was there. He flinched and I growled again to show that I was pretty damn close in just breaking his neck. **

"**Tell me, you son of a bitch," I snarled, "You took everything away from me and made me this…this **_**way**_** and forced me to kill, to run, to fuckin' survive. You can either tell me what I want to know the easy way, or I can make this as painful as I want to." I stared deeply into his eyes and let my wolf-sister glare at him. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear just as menacingly, "You don't want to know how bad I can make your last miserable life on this Earth be, Gerry. You don't want to find out." **

**I heard him swallow and smelt the fear and panic crash into me. My wolf snorted in approval and gave him space to ponder on his options. There was a tense silence behind me and I didn't even bother to see what their reactions were. Gerry was my focus right then and I wasn't going to let him get the chance to miss that hatred in the girl he tortured for **_**years.**_

"**I wanted to know if I could make an army of half witch children and I was right," he told me quietly.**

**I gritted my teeth together to keep myself from snorting my disgust or growling my outrage. "Where is my sister?"**

**He shook his head, "I can't tell you."**

"**You can't tell me or you won't?"**

"**I can't, Artemis. **_**They'll**_** kill me. That was part of our deal," there was regret in his eyes but not for doing this to us, but for the loss of a specimen. **

"**Who is 'they'?" I already knew the answer, but what's the harm in being sure? **

"**You already know…why should I even speak it?" The look in my eyes and the threatening sparks that surrounded us made him continue, hastily. "The Lotus, Misty. They allowed me to take you without the risk of your parents trying to find me."**

**I stumbled backwards and my breath left me in a loud whoosh. Those words were like a punch in the gut. The Lotus was like another family to me and they allowed this to happen to us. **

"**Why?" I whispered, staring down at him in horror.**

"**If I succeeded then I was to share this little army with them."**

"**And what were you going to do with this 'army'?"**

**He met my eyes with those of a man who has lost and was losing his mind. His face turned hard and I saw his teeth lengthen slightly as he ground out, "You know the answer, Artemis Aziela Jones. The Lotus will get what they want—either with you reasonably coming to them or by force."**

"**Mist?" Samuel asked softly.**

**I turned away from the monster and met his eyes with my wolf's. She came roaring back from the threat and I couldn't stop her from controlling my irises. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes to regain control of my temper before opening them again. "Go ahead, Sam." **

**I didn't watched, but nothing could hide the snap of Gerry's neck then the sick wet sound of something sharp going through skin. **

**~o~**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I've had a major writer's block and it's a miracle I actually got this finished—even though this is REALLY SHORT! Dx**

**I'm not gonna give y'all anymore excuses—and I hope I can get the next chap up ASAP!**

**I know I don't deserve it, but….could you Review plz?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME (hopefully soon!)**

**~doodlebug~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own it…**_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys!**_

**_Survivor _**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Decisions Sucks**_

Someone help me…like now please.

I was sitting by the window in Adam's living room, hoping I wouldn't have this conversation. I wasn't _ready_ damn it. How can I tell them all of the things that they wanted to hear without coming off as a cold-hearted, killing, staking, and lying bitch? For all they know, I'm going to kill them next and take Jesse to be questioned and let them do some kind of experiments on her. Lord, what am I _going_ _to do?_

"Misty?" Jesse's voice came out as a small squeak and there was a little hint of fear in it—not that I needed to hear it anyway, she was practically giving it off in a large wave of perfume. I closed my eyes and my shoulders stiffened ever so slightly when I sensed the pack was just behind her. I could hear them shifting their weight quietly in the hallway, could _feel_ Adam's power trickle in the room to caress my skin.

I let my forehead thump quietly on the wooden window pane. I didn't move, didn't show any sign that I heard her speak just listened to quiet breathing as her footsteps came closer. She was careful to move slowly—maybe her father told her to not startle me—and I could hear her heart flutter just a little bit faster than normal. I felt bad about that, but my wolf-sister assured me that all was well. I still didn't understand what had happened yesterday after I had been shoved into the darkness, and when I asked everyone assured me that nothing happened. It made me begin to think that they were just saying that to keep me from freakin' out more.

"Misty, there's no reason for you to think you're in trouble. I mean, you saved Dad and me—kept us from becoming dog feed long enough for the guys to show up. I can understand if you didn't want to tell us about…you know, your past, but we're not going to push you to tell it—"

"Stop it, Jess." I said it a bit too harshly, but I didn't need them to treat me like I never lied to them. I didn't need it at all. "Don't treat me like I'm some baby who stole a chocolate bar out of a store. I _lied_ to _all_ of you about what really went on in my past. Don't treat me like that. I don't deserve it."

Her hand grabbed me by the shoulder and she turned me towards her roughly. I let her and felt a sting as my shoulder hit the window pane. Jesse's hand raised and before I could comprehend what she was going to do, something hit my cheek with enough force to leave an after sting and turn my head to the side. There was a silent gasp from the wolves present and I turned my head to look at her, wide-eyed. She…she slapped me?

My hand touched the stinging cheek and I gaped at her in shock. I hadn't even thought to move because I didn't think she'd do it, but she proved me wrong. She was breathing hard, dark eyes filled with rage and a little hint of fear, and I then noticed that her hair was cut very short—shorter than her previous style. She wore no make-up and I saw that the bruise on her cheek was at its worse today. A growl came up and out of my clenched teeth before I could stop it. She didn't back down, but glared at me with those intense eyes that reminded me of her father.

"Damn it, Artemis!" She shouted, and much to her father's chagrin, cussed at me for my own stupidity. "Quit acting like this! You have every right to keep your own secrets—hell, why would you want to trust us anyway? I mean, we took you in, sure, but you've been tortured for, like, five years by other werewolves! If you didn't feel like telling us about what you really did—about your sister or family—then fine! That's okay, because we're not going to force you to tell us anything—not until you're ready. Get it through that thick skull of yours, you stubborn redneck!"

I blinked at her. Said nothing. Blinked again and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Then finally I said, "And I thought _I _was bad _at cussing._ Sweet baby Jesus and God Almighty to the North and South, you've got your work cut out for ya, Adam."

There was silence again and then…the silence just seemed to burst into loud fits of laughter. Of course after we got it out of our system—which was much, much later—Adam scolded his daughter for her use of language and she blamed it on me with a grin on her face that I happily showed her the bird. She laughed and Adam whirled to look what she was laughing at, but I had both of my hands behind my back with the look of pure innocence. Adam raised an eyebrow and I giggled, asking him what was wrong.

He groaned, "You two are going to be the death of me one of these days."

I laughed and suddenly, I knew everything was okay again.

**~o~**

"Hey, Merce, what ya—Hello…" My voice ended on a purr as I made contact with her new lackey that replaced Zee's son. And, _damn_ was he fine. Dark eyes and hair that fell just perfectly over his forehead. His hands were big and he had slightly broad-shoulders—both attributes showing the man-to-be would be _big_ and pretty to look at. He had a nice smile and looked Hispanic—was this Tony's lady-friend's son, I wonder? I heard Jess stop behind me and heard the thrumming of her heart pick up a bit at the sight of Pretty Boy. I stifled a giggle and grinned at him, holding out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Artemis Hauptman and this is my cousin, Jesse. You must be Mercy's new tool monkey, eh?"

He laughed, shaking my hand in a firm grip. "Yeah, that's me. My name is Gabriel—Mercy said that you might be stopping by."

Jesse's heart slowed and I could feel the smile in her voice as she joked, "Mist, didn't you say that Mercy had a—what did you call him?—a 'hottie replacement for Tad'?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I said that she had a new, hot and _pretty-eyed _guy who's 'bout your age. If ya gonna to mimic me, then atleast get it right"

Gabriel raised an elegant eyebrow and I winked, "Hope to see ya around. Yo, Merce, did'ya miss me?"

Opening the door to her inner sanctuary, I took in the smells of old grease and sweat—most of it coming from Mercy rather than Zee—but their scents eased the growing tension that had tightened my stomach since the beginning of the day. My ears immediately picked out the expletives of a certain German gremlin who seemed to be working on the car Merce had worked on the day before. I couldn't hold in my laughter and held my sides to try to keep me upright. The curses stopped for a few seconds before starting up in full speed as Zee took notice of my presence and continuing with his business like nothing was new. My stomach eased further at the dismissal of the old gremlin—happy that the fact I was a Huntress meant nothing to him.

_Thank God, because being on an old gremlin's bad side is something I absolutely do not want._

"Misty!" Tight arms embraced me and the smell of WD-40, grease, old sweat, and coyote washed over me as Mercy showed her worry. "I was wondering when you would show up here. Is it still awkward over there?"

I shook my head against the rough fabric of her work cover-alls. "Nope, they're not gonna push me. But, you shoulda been there, Merce! Jesse was cussin' up a storm!" I cracked up again and heard Jesse's embarrassed half-yell from beside the customer counter where Gabriel was stationed at.

"Jesse?" She said in shock, dark eyes wide in mock surprise. "You mean _our_ Jesse? You must be thinking of some imposter, right?"

I shook my head, glad to be free of her constricting arms. Grinning like the fool I am, I winked over my shoulder at my friend and replied, "I wish I was, but, alas, it's our Jess. Oh, what has the world come to?"

She laughed and went back to the car she was working on, but I stopped her. "Yo, Merce, we're over here for a reason, ya know?"

Jesse entered now and giggled, "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"Yeah," I frowned, "after ogling Merce's new hot tool monkey."

She blushed and continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Dad wants you to come eat dinner with us—a thank-you for what you've done for us."

_Mhm…More like just the two of you havin' a set up dinner-date!_ I winked at Jesse and she had the control to not giggle. "Anyway, we'll pick ya up 'bout seven."

**~o~**

I yawned again on the couch, Sapphire purring at my feet in full contentment as Adam walked down the stairs like a stalking werewolf. He was fixing the sleeve of his coat again, though I couldn't understand what he needed to be nervous about—Mercy loves him and he loves her. What's to be nervous about?

I whistled and earned a startled look then a growl that was playful though full of exasperation. "Artemis, don't you start. Jesse already sprayed me with some kind of cologne and I swear the two of you planned this from the start."

Head tilted to the side in slight confusion and a gleam of false innocence in my eyes, I said, "What? We would never!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Don't stay up too late—you still have a few kinks to heal."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him and turned back to the TV. He muttered something I couldn't quite make out and left with me and Jesse alone with Ben and Warren. Ugh.

They were both in the kitchen, Warren cooking something while Ben talked about something or other. Jesse remained in her room because she was "sick" and needed some "sleep". I rolled my eyes at the mere thought and let my head rest against the couch to enjoy the peace. For once, there was no rush, no need to worry, or fear for my life, but even though Mac wasn't here to enjoy this peace with me I knew I could enjoy it for the both of us.

**~o~**

_Somewhere in forests of Utah._

The young female werewolf was tired and growing weak fast, but she had to keep moving. She needed to get away from _them_ and fast or the experiments, the tests, would no doubt get worse. Amber-blue speckled eyes blinked again, fighting the fatigue as she rushed forward once more. Leaping over a fallen log and landing clumsily on the other side, she heard a howl break the silence of the night. Cursing in her head for her weakness, she started a labored jog that no doubt caused her more harm than help.

The sound of claws hitting soft earth and quiet huffs of air met the young wolf's ears, but she couldn't go any faster without falling over again. Her wolf urged her to move faster, to not give up so easily when there was only one of them. But, the girl told her sister, it wouldn't matter because he's a werewolf like me and there's no doubt in my mind that he could snap my neck.

Just as she finished that thought, the beast slammed into her with such momentum and speed that there was no way she could stop herself from hitting the ground. She wasn't strong enough to shove him off nor was she able to keep herself from blacking out.

_I'm sorry, mi hermana, I couldn't get you out of there._

**~o~**

"MISTY!" I bolted upright at the harsh sound and smacked heads with Ben who cursed loudly. Warren hissed in sympathy, but nevertheless laughed. I held my forehead in my palm and snarled rudely in Spanish at the British wolf before cursing at Warren for yelling in my ear. They both smiled smugly, though, Ben was still irritated at our head butt which I could certainly agree. "You were muttering again."

"So that means you can yell in my ear?" I snapped, glaring at my two friends. "Jesus, Warren, I thought the damn house was on fire."

He grinned and dipped an imaginary cowboy hat in my direction while Ben muttered something rude as he went back to the kitchen. "Well, we thought it was a nightmare."

"Ugh, well I'm not sure what it was," I told him quietly then shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not going to think too much about it. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"If I said yes, what would your reaction be?"

"That you're pig."

"I am not! Do I look fat to you?" I pointed down to myself then lifted my shirt to show him my flat stomach, poking it for emphasis. "See, no flabbiness."

"Yeah, right!" Ben called from the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm starting to see some fat there! You've been eating too much chocolate."

I blinked like an idiot then looked down at my stomach. I poked it again and felt resistance from the muscle there. "Liar! I've only had three chocolate bars a day! That's better than you eating ice cream and watchin' your boring soap operas."

Warren raised an eyebrow at Ben then turned back to me. "He watches soap operas?"

"You eat _three_ chocolate bars _a day?_" Adam frowned from the doorway and I jumped out of my skin at his voice. He chuckled, "That's it, I'm cutting you off."

"No! That's not fair," I cried, pouting.

"Life ain't fair, my darling," he drawled with a smile.

"Meaniehead," I muttered, but nevertheless grinned at his scent. "Someone's been busy with Mercy, mhm?"

"Artemis Jones, don't you dare start."

"That reminds me," I tilted my head, "what about supper? I'mma hungry, Warren."

"Well…"He looked sheepish now.

"Well, what?"

"Er…You were asleep and…well, we, uh, ate all of it."

Ben disappeared behind the door and Warren backed away slowly. Adam chuckled and leaned against the wall to enjoy the show, not even bothering to stand up for his subordinates. Sapph growled at my feet and showed her teeth in both Warren's and Ben's direction with murderous intent. Intense blue eyes glared at them and I put a hand on her head to cease her growls.

"You…" My voice shook with rage and Warren winced at the tremor. "You two are dead!"

**~o~**

_**A/N: Alright, guys, just to let you know there's a reason why there's so many parts in this and why it's short.**_

_**One, I need to save some juiciness for the epilogue which should be up shortly.**_

_**Two, I couldn't think of a better away to end this chapter without revealing too much in the second book.**_

_**Third, the thought of Misty eating so much chocolate in a day was making me hungry and I ended up getting distracted when I was in this good writing inspiration thing…and it all went away after I hate some chocolate cake. (Which, mind you, was awesomely delicious and I ended up having two slices of it and being hyper the rest of the day.)**_

_**Fourth, I'm pretty sure some of you are slightly confused about Mist's and Lily's abilities which I'll be happy to explain in the next book! **_

_**Now that I'm finished with my ramblin', I would like to tell y'all that it's been a-pleasure writin' this story for y'all and I hope you enjoy the finale.**_

_**OH!**_

_**I almost forgot—I've been reading back on my chaps and I saw A LOT of mistakes in there and it's drivin' me to the point where I can't stand to just leave that out there. So, I'm going edit all of the chapters and maybe tweak a few things, but the plot is gonna be the same! Anywho!**_

_**Please, REVIEW this chapter and the next!**_

_**~doodlebug~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own it…**_

_**Enjoy this final chapter, guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Survivor <em>**

_**Epilogue**_

_**The Hunt**_

_I ran for the forest, the moon hanging low in the sky and casting silver shadows on the wild flowers that dwelled in this meadow of pure. Just the sight of that beautiful and eerily dark, quiet forest of the animals' domain sent thrilling shivers up my spine. I couldn't hold back the howl that erupted from my throat, tossing my big head back, and letting everyone hear my hunting cry. The critters scattered in fear and there was an answering howl that sent some of my prey scurrying towards me and what they hoped would be safety. _

_A hare darted out of the green bushes and I lunged for it with graceful ease, the hare giving a keening wail as it felt my jaws snap shut on its spine. It struggled for a few moments before growing still, its lifeblood running over my tongue and down my throat, sending more shudders over my body. The little brown hare was merely a snack to me, but I didn't feel like wanting anything else. There was silence again in this meadow and my hair stood on in as I sensed another presence._

_Eyes of glittering brown-blue glared out into the trees that possible hid an enemy. My muzzle peeled back to show sharp fangs, a warning growl tearing its way out of my throat, and into the silent night. Hackles raised and the moon glinting off my teeth, I let the intruder know that I wasn't afraid to fight, wasn't afraid to take on anyone who tried to steal from me. I searched the perimeter and kept shifting my body around, tensing at the slightest of sounds when I had my back turn to the possible foe, but relaxed when nothing snuck up behind me to take advantage of my unawareness._

_Then, I found what I was looking for—a pair of chilling blue eyes that didn't flinch when I met them. The werewolf was poised just a step away from a large stone, his surprisingly red fur blending in with the trees. From what I could see, he was big (think of Samuel) and had a dark black chest and underbelly. On his left eye was a round black spot that would have looked cute had it not been for the fact that he was a huge werewolf who could possibly break my spine in a single bite of those sharp jaws and no doubt could make a grizzly bear back down with one look of those blue, blue eyes. I couldn't help the shudder that wracked me as he trotted towards me with ease and confidence. He made me look like a puppy next to his size and weight. Immediately, I hunkered down and was very aware of his dominance which riled my wolf though held her back from taking full control like I'm sure she really wanted to do at that moment._

_Too terrified and stupid to even think of moving to head for cover in the trees (what would be the point if he could, no doubt, catch up to me in a few short bounds?), I hoped letting him know that he was the boss and I a mere subordinate female would keep him from attacking me and exerting his dominance. I quivered under than cold stare that also seemed to penetrate through me and see into my very soul. I whimpered and bumped my nose to his jaw to let him know that I would submit to him._

_There was a huff before he bit down on my scruff and gave a harsh growl that made me whine and pull my tail between my legs. Never in my life did I feel so afraid—minus the horrors of being locked in a cage as a guinea pig for five years—and so utterly compliant like that. I didn't like it, but I knew if I tried to challenge him then there was no doubt in my mind that, not only would he put me in my place, but I'd probably never see a full moon again._

_**Why are you here, little pup? **__Rang a voice in my head—it was so loud and deep that I winced at the sudden noise. I couldn't hold back my whimper as I ducked my head lower, but I nevertheless answered the dominant wolf._

_**I didn't realize that I was intruding on your territory. I'm sorry.**_

_He shook his head, the glare he threw at me sending me lower to the ground. __**That's not what I was asking, pup.**_

_**I…What do you mean by that? Where exactly am I?**_

_**In the forest where your sister, Appollis, has been living since she escaped that compound.**__He sat back on his haunches, looking thoughtful now as he stared down at me with gentle eyes filled with wisdom. __**The Hunt of the Twins has already been called. Your sister, Artemis, is safe—away from the Lotus and those who wish to harm the both of you.**_

_**What do they want us for? Did…Did they tell Gerry Wallace to take us?**_

_**What they want from both of you is your power. **__The older werewolf nodded sagely down at me and I saw sympathy in those harsh eyes. _

"Misty, get up." Someone shook me as hard as they could, their hands gentle but impatient.

_**Why? What is so unique about us?**__ I asked quickly, my voice pleading for the answer before I woke up. I could almost feel the dreamworld falling away from me. _

_**That, **__he showed me his fangs in a wide smile, __**is something we will discuss next time you decide to visit here.**_

"Misty, it's important! Get up!" The hands were more persistant and someone cursed loudly before they poured something _really_ cold on my face.

I sputtered and gasped out rude words at the pouree. "What in the name of all that is fucking _holy_, Ben!"

The English werewolf cackled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Warren and Adam looked down at me with such seriousness, that I immediately opened my mouth to apologize for my language, but something in the way they watched me stopped me short. I took in their body language and tensed up myself when I noticed the tense aggression and quivering of their fingers at the need to Change. Their wolves were close to the surface and my own rushed to surface to stand at attention.

"What's…What's goin' on? Where's Jesse?" My voice rose at the last question making me more restless than was really necessary. I didn't care that I was soaking wet in my bed or that I was bleeding from clawing myself in my sleep.

_Wait a second. __**What?**_

I looked down at my arms, the sides of my ribcages, and gaped at the tearing of not only my shirt, but the skin underneath it. It hung in tatters and I immediately gagged at the sight of it. I threw my hands out and grabbed my garbage can to save them from having to clean up vomit, too. My eyes burned as the smell hit me and watered when I got sick again from just the smell of the blood and pain that had embedded itself in my room. Gentle hands pulled my hair back and another pair rubbed my back as they made quiet keening noises in the back of their throats.

"What…What did…?" I couldn't even form a sentence right. The pain was mild, just a little stinging as the healing took place, but I wanted to know what the hell just happened to me. _Did I do this? _I looked at my hands and saw no blood, nothing under my fingernails that said I did it. Who would do this? Or what? "Adam?"

None of them said anything, but I couldn't decide if it was because they were angry or something else. Then, he said, "Misty, look behind you. There's something written on the mirror…in your blood." The last part was in a growl and I could've sworn I saw his teeth lengthen.

I did and jumped off the bed to try and run out of the room. Ben grabbed my arm gently, pulling me into his chest as I heaved a sob. My body shook and my legs wanted to give out of me with each shocking wave of pain and pure fear crash into me like a wave in a storm. The black waters wanted to bring me back to the past I had left—the place where my once thought family and friends kept me safe and ignorant. Ben rubbed my back and kissed my hair, not saying anything or commenting on my smell or the fact that my blood was covering his bare chest.

The words written in my blood, and the reason why my sides were butchered so badly, was as clear as day on my mirror by the unhinged window: _We're coming for you, Artemis Aziela Jones, and this time you won't be able to live long enough to see the light of day. Also, your family has long ago been dead and if you wish to find their bodies, look outside the window._

And the signature of a pure lotus flower dripped in the same blood laid on the window seat. I clenched my teeth and looked at Ben then at Warren and Adam, pleading with my eyes for them to stay beside me. I needed to _know_, I just couldn't take _their_ word for it—I wanted to see it. They nodded and Ben tightened his arm around my waist while Warren and Adam grabbed our flanks. Ben practically had to hold me up I was so weak in the knees and all I wanted to do was get out of that room ASAP.

The window was just positioned to face the back of the yard and looked out over the Columbia and Mercy's "awful trailer". The moon wasn't full quite yet, but it was pretty dang close. My eyes immediately adjusted to the dim lighting and I wished they hadn't. Ben caught me as my legs crumbled under my weight and I let out a howl of utter pain at the sight before me.

They were being held up by large wooden stakes slammed into the hard earth. Their bodies impaled either through the head or the chest where the heart resides. I couldn't make out my family's last facial expression and I'm glad I couldn't because there was no doubt in my mind that I would pass out. The moon's bright beam caused shadows to cover the yard and it only seemed to make the pain I felt worse. Tears streamed down my face and I could feel my body jerk against the other three bodies that held it. The fact that I couldn't hear them say anything to me and see only the family I loved and cherished with each thought while I was locked up in that hellhole was now dead and right in front of me to be held by _stakes_… There are no words to describe what exactly I felt.

Rage. Fear. Deep sorrow. Broken. Lost. Denial.

It was all confusing and yet I was too numb to really care at the moment.

Not only did I lose my family, but the fact that I may never see Lily again—how could I trust a werewolf that I no doubt dreamt up?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys, as it read up there, this is the final chapter for Survivor and it won't be seen (Bounded) until-and this is a new announcement too so pay attention lol-February 3rd of 2012. I need a break from this particular story and I may come back and edit some things as I wait, but other than that...**

**Oh, and I know a lot of y'all are probably wondering if she and Ben are gonna get together, but I'm not even quite sure yet. Maybe in the third book of this series she'll find someone or towards the end of Bounded but I haven't gotten that far yet so... Haha. I hoped y'all enjoyed this story as I did in writing it and though it was long and grueling (for those who had to wait for the chapters), it was absolutely fun. eh? Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope to see you around for Bounded!**

**HAPPY JANUARY! xD**


End file.
